


[FF零式][Kazukura][含肉] Walk along your fragments

by semi_umbra



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 95,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: 1. 原作故事完結後的世界2. 人造生命體設定





	1. Chapter 1

Walk along your fragments Ch.01

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

儘管知曉前路的方向，此刻眼下卻只得一片蒼白。迷人心竅的虛空，將歪斜的腳步完美掩飾。他漫無目的地一直走，直到力盡而停滯，膝蓋不爭氣地跪到毫無實感的地上……在他感到前方冒出自己以外的氣息時，才帶著疲乏的抬起臉。

那片白茫看起來就像霧，而在沈澱的霧氣中，正站著一個黑色的身影。

那人走近至約兩米內的距離，蒙著半張臉的他，那翡翠色的雙眸依然深邃清晰，冷徹的目光充滿令人懷念的感覺。那紫色髮絲在濛瀧的光線下，如暮色一樣漂亮……

 

「暮雨君！」

蹲著的人伸出手，不自覺喚出對方的名字。

被叫喚到的青年抬起右手，摸到面罩上，再將它慢慢脫下。長得清秀的面容，因為右頰的傷痕而現出瑕疵，即使如此那仍是一張很有魅力的臉。只是，那張臉上的表情看起來似乎不甚高興。

「怎麼了？」蹲著的青年無奈地苦笑：「看來我好像不受歡迎？」

 

紫髮青年揚一揚眉，雙唇一開一合在微動似乎在說著什麼，但聲音卻像受到干擾似地，完全無法傳到耳中。同時，他原本清晰的身影也在數秒間淡化消失。即使被留下的青年再大聲叫喚，那個人也再沒從蒼白的風景中再現。

他失落地閉起眼，回想剛剛所見的影像，暮雨說話的樣子看起來就像在訓話。說起來……這次也一樣無法好好的對話呢，又失敗了嗎？從心底自問同時，他又因為突然聽到延續而規律的電子音而再次張眼－－

 

此刻映進眼廉的，仍是沒有生氣的純白，然而，這境像卻帶著鮮明的陰影和實感。

他馬上意識到這是綿布製的被子，而從膝蓋上又麻又痛的感覺，可以知道自己正在跪著，而頭部則軟軟地垂在實驗台上。

這才是自己所身處的現實世界。

 

現在是鷗曆８５２年水之月，現在所住的地方是ミリテス皇國的セトメ地區，北面鄰近玄武的邊界，往東面走的話就是朱雀的領土了。

在フィニス之刻後的第一個新年，他離開了魔導院，踏遍整個地圖去尋找新的知識，最後在三年前停駐在這個地方。

「啊……我又造夢了嗎？」

只是，他依舊想不起每一場夢。

在含糊地嘀咕同時，他的後領突然被抓住，然後整個人被拉起來。

「哇！」他驚叫一聲，反應性地望向抓起他的人。那是一張熟悉的臉，笑得一臉從容的金髮青年：「什麼嘛？原來還沒有死掉，我差點要找個屍袋來把你裝起了！」

「納基君？你怎會在這裡？」

在青年放手後，洋蔥紫色頭髮的男子也再次站穩，將歪掉的眼鏡推正。在他面前的青年就是從在魔導院時就一直與其打著交道的９組候補生，而現在他已成為教官之一。

「我收到你一則沒有留言的緊急通訊，剛巧我就在附近……沒想到一進來就看見卡茨薩你全無氣息的倒在這裡。」

「是嗎？原來我剛才死掉了啊？」卡茨薩以閒話家常的語氣問著一點也不尋常的問題。

「果然還是一副冷靜的樣子。」納基揚一揚手又搖搖頭，沒再圍著頭巾，改而將頭髮放下來的他，感覺穩重不少：「剛剛你的呼吸脈搏的確是停頓了，自問沒什麼場面未見過的我，還是初次見識到突然復活的屍體呢！」

「我才不會如此輕易就死掉唷！說起來……剛剛向納基君發出訊息的……難不成是冬貝利君？」卡茨薩望向站在角落的綠色怪物：「這麼多年還是毫不坦率呢，你以為我真的死掉了吧？」

「……」矮小的怪物冷漠地背向他。  
「說起來，怎麼你會突然『死掉』的？」

納基一手插進衣袋，從卡茨薩身邊經過，步至實驗台旁邊。鋪著白色床單和被子的實驗台上，躺著一名紫髮青年，這對納基而言已一點也不陌生，這些年已為卡茨薩找過不少資料，而卡茨薩也將本人的照片展示過不少遍。

躺在面前的青年，不管是肌膚、身體還是臉部輪廓，以至於每根眼睫毛，都看不出絲毫破綻，和一個熟睡中的人類沒兩樣。

大概只有這個異於常人的研究員才造出如此精細的生命體吧？一切道德和常理彷彿與這個人全無關係。一直以來看盡所有黑暗面的納基並沒有特別感覺，不過他很清楚這種事還不能被世間接受。

只是，既然卡茨薩要找回關於那個人的記憶，將對方的形象做出來大概會有所幫助吧？在這情況而言，仍可勉強算是合理。但現在納基卻感到這人造生命體似乎跟平時不一樣……

「是我的錯覺嗎？我好像能從暮雨長官身上感應到活人的氣息。」因為看過記錄而知道暮雨生前的身份，納基也慣性將對方稱為長官。

「啊……這個嗎？我的實驗似乎成功了呢。」卡茨薩指著實驗台旁邊那在跳動的心電圖：「那是暮雨君的心跳啊。嚴格而言也算是我的心跳……既然使用了真實的眼球，也用了近九年時間製造出精密的大腦，不讓心臟跳動的話，所有系統也無法運作。現在連名牌上的記憶數據都轉移到他的大腦中，只要讓他運行的話，說不定會有所收獲呢！」

「看來很複雜的樣子，總括來說剛剛『死掉』就是為了讓什麼運作起來嗎？」

「沒錯，我將打進自己心臟的納米裝備與暮雨君接通起來了。」研究員手放在自己左胸上，面不改容地說著不得了的話：「大概是使用的電力太強，果然不小心死掉了呢……」

「等等，你是不是過度冷靜了？」

納基皺著眉卻笑出聲來，的確，他真的很難想像這種瘋子會死得掉。

「沒法子，畢竟現在能令我激動起來的，除了暮雨君應該都只有暮雨君了。」

能為一個完全想不起的人而專注了九年之久，還為了他將自己「弄死」的傢伙……除了卡茨薩，大概也只有卡茨薩了……就是這樣子吧？

「就知道你會這麼說。」納基笑著嘆氣，轉身往門口步去：「好了，我得走了，因為我是在外勤中開溜的！」

「抱歉驚動到納基教官呢，請代我向馬基納君問好！」

「說起來……」納基扭開門把，門外是一條往上的樓梯：「你別再隨便死掉了，剛剛外面的孩子們還抓著我不放，問你何時才幫他們修理玩具呢！」

「是嗎？小孩子真是黏人……」卡茨薩苦笑著攤攤手：「知道了，我忙完便去。」  
「好吧，那下次再見！」

 

在納基離去後，地下室內再次回復寂靜。

卡茨薩望著面壁的冬貝利，深深舒了一口氣：「太好了，冬貝利君…雖然出了點小意外，實驗還是成功了。」  
「……」這時，在鬧彆扭的冬貝利終於回頭，但看來並不是因為卡茨薩的說話。

牠的目光直接溜向實驗台，停頓半晌後，牠突然跑向旁邊的椅子，先跳上木椅上，再彈到實驗台。小怪物跳到枕邊的帶來一下震動，暮雨的臉因而側向一邊。

「怎麼了？」

卡茨薩被冬貝利的動作所牽引，轉身望向實驗台。有一刻，他彷彿看見暮雨微微張開雙唇……

經驗無數次失敗的研究員，第一反應都認為是錯覺。正當他心裡一再肯定是錯覺時，卻看到暮雨的臉慢慢轉過來，面向著他，而站在枕邊的冬貝利仍是一動也不動。

大概是下意識地想避免失望，相信著各種可能性的卡茨薩卻諷刺地在說服自己，那只是錯覺。

直到不自覺地步近的他，看到實驗台上那人慢慢張開雙眼，然後那翡翠色的眸子與他四目交投……


	2. Chapter 2

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.02**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


九年的時間對冬貝利而言並沒多大實感，畢竟怪物對時間的慨念與人類完全不同，現在的他外表看起來和之前沒兩樣，只是換了件衣服而已。

 

當時擺著一副不情願的樣子跟著卡茨薩離開魔導院，對牠而言彷彿只是不久前的事。   
  
在第一次拒絕與卡茨薩同行後，牠獨自留在毀壞不堪的零組教室。物在人非的感覺比暮雨剛離去時更深了……人類的世界真是說變就變，那班孩子……上一次見面時仍精神奕奕，現在卻全都不在了，留下來的只有馬基納和雷姆。

 

在二人冷靜過來之後，零組的莫古利也跟著他們一起處理善後的工作。   
  
驀地，牠覺得自己已找不到繼續留在朱雀的理由。說不定，自己停留的原因其實和卡茨薩一樣……在聽說那傢伙要前往龍神之聖域時，冬貝利以自己也想前往那裡為由，自我說服著與他勉強順路同行，沒想到不知不覺已是第九個年頭了。

 

起初只是為了主人而留意卡茨薩的研究，同時在想著他能堅持到什麼時候。   
  
  
九年……對人類而言一點也不短暫吧？連那個九組的孩子都成為別人的長官，完全變成一個大人的樣子了。從冬貝利的概念而言，就和暮雨當初從候補生直到畢業後的時間吧？在這光陰流逝中，的確能讓人類改變不少。   
  
他們基本上是沿著地圖走了整整一圈，約在三年前才開始停留在セトメ。因為那傢伙做出了某個東西，卻無法帶著它四處走……將那個形容為「東西」真的好嗎？從外表看的確是人類沒錯，不過……說到底也是製造出來的。   
  
儘管每天都為了大小事情打架，那天似乎是冬貝利首次真正動怒。因為卡茨薩造出了和主人一模一樣的東西……當時牠能聽見納基的反對聲音，但作為怪物，牠並不瞭解什麼道德和常理，只是單純不想看見暮雨的代替品而已。   
  
如果這就是那傢伙的研究目的，那不如乾脆砍掉更好……   
  
  
『冬貝利！』   
  
冬貝利沒理會爭持中的二人，全身散發一層暗黑氣場的牠跳上實驗台，面向躺在其上的那人舉起刀。牠是打算狠狠地砍下去……但貼近到這個距離的牠反而看清楚那人的臉。

 

昔日總愛盯著主人睡臉的牠，沒可能不認得這張臉……更不想承認的是，這竟然細緻得讓牠找不出半點不相像的地方。   
  
冬貝利已經很努力地找……希望找到一個能夠否定它的理由。   
  
這並不是暮雨，並不是自己的主人！

  
然而，心裡吶喊著的牠始終無法砍下去。最後牠氣餒的退後一步，無力地垂下雙手。因造陣騷動而停止爭吵的二人，看著冬貝利的背影，也各自懷著矛盾的心思。   
  
『也難怪冬貝利君會生氣的……』

卡茨薩伸手想抱起冬貝利，卻被掙開了。   
  
他微微傾前身子，雙手撐在實驗台上，注視著面前這名熟睡中的青年：『由始至終我也很清楚，就算將肉體造出來，真正的暮雨君也不會回來。但這一切都是為了我的研究目的……納基君，相信我吧，我很清楚自己的幹什麼。』   
  
金髮青年將繃緊的站姿放鬆，嘆了一大口：『既然你這麼說……其實我也只是循例提醒你而已。』   
  
『……』   
  
那傢伙真的清楚自己在幹什麼嗎？只是，無法把那如死物般的肉體砍掉的的自己，是不是也開始迷惘了？   
  


然後有一天，卡茨薩興致勃勃地又把儀器調校一番，說要進行一個重大的實驗。   
  
『冬貝利君……要好好看著唷,在我啟動電源後，說不定就能與暮雨君的記憶接通了！』   
  
語畢，那表情看起來像瘋狂博士的男子就按下遙控。下一秒，整個實驗台和男子全身都被肉眼可見的強烈電流覆蓋。

 

整個過程才是數秒間的事，當電光消失後，男子軟軟的跪下來，頭部失去支撐的垂下，伏在實驗台上。冬貝利感到整個空間已沒有一絲活人的氣息……   
  


『……』

 

難不成是死了嗎？這是多麼愚蠢的自殺方式……   
  
這蠢材到最後都還在製造驚喜嗎？要是冬貝利懂笑，大概此刻已笑得站不起來了。   
  
  
從卡茨薩的實驗中看過太多意外了，一時間還不懂驚訝。沈默的冬貝利注視著面前不再喋喋不休的卡茨薩，再望望和主人長得一模一樣的人造生命體……對他而言，就像是兩具依偎在一起的屍體。冬貝利無疑不會緊在乎卡茨薩的生死，所以在事發後，任時間一分一秒地過去，牠亦只在原地呆望著。   
  
這就是死亡了嗎？

  
沒有呼吸的二人最後靠在一起的景像，竟然異常地唯美。這樣一來，一切都會到此為止吧？

 

這世界曾被忘卻後的空洞籠罩，諷刺地……當死亡變得富有實感時，反而又變成最大的空虛。明明心裡早已藏著卡茨薩拚命想找尋的記憶，眼見他迎來同樣的死亡時，卻感到非常不甘。   
  
牠彷彿想像到這傢伙正得意洋洋地跑向主人的畫面，而自己卻被獨自丟下。

 

其實冬貝利所以會納基發出緊急訊息，也只為了某個渺小而心眼壞的理由……雖然這命大的傢伙在納基趕到後不久就自己醒來了。但更意料之外的結果，就是那位「暮雨」竟然會醒來……從那傢伙的表情看來，他大概沒料到會發生這種事吧？   
  
「……」   
  
冬貝利看著卡茨薩的表情從錯愕轉為喜悅，並跑到實驗台旁呼喚主人的名字。   
  
那傢伙一直強調很清楚自己的行為，也很明白這生命體並不是暮雨，同時卻一直將它稱呼為「暮雨君」。每次聽見時冬貝利心裡總會起疙瘩，也許這就是人類所說的潔癖吧？

 

所以牠一直都刻意不去看那張臉。然而，當牠被這看來是「暮雨」的人注視時，卻一下子無法思考。因為那種久違的目光，將冰封在心底的感情都揪起來了。   
  
「我……到底……是怎麼了？」從實驗台上坐起來的紫髮青年語氣中充滿疑惑。   
  
「暮雨君…！」被子因為坐起來而滑下，研究員打扮的男子用力緊抱著這裸露的身軀：「這是多大的收穫啊！暮雨君！成功了……這次真的成功了！」   
  
「……暮雨？是指……我嗎？」   
「沒錯，你就是暮雨君！我的理論果然是正確的！」   
  
自九年前弄出幾秒暮雨的映像後，他是第二次露出如此激動的樣子吧？

  
「……」   
  
然而，為何沒告訴他「你是依照暮雨君而製造出來的軀殼」呢？說不出來吧？還是說這出乎意料的成果已讓他將矛盾都渾然忘卻了？

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.03**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


自命聰明的人類對很多事，都看似明白，事實上卻搞不明白。    
  
最後他們總會選擇相信自己所希望的結果就是現實……就像往日相信著水晶賦予的使命一樣。

 

在一切都還未修復好時，卡茨薩就離開了魔導院。在漫長的旅程中見證過不少戰火的痕跡，這顯然比他現役時期更慘烈。

 

他看盡了人們無所適從的彷徨，全新的世生存方式，對人類而言可能是一種前所未有的自由，同時也帶來迷失方向的茫然。當死亡的哀傷初次湧上心頭的瞬間……他們才明白這份足以讓人崩潰的痛楚是什麼。   
  
嘗過淚流滿面的感覺後，他們開始陷進看似明白，同時又不明白的狀態。   
  
也許他們需要更多時間去學習，學習如何活在這個沒有水晶的世界。不管是哪一國的人們都在努力前進，而卡茨薩也一樣，在這九年間從未容許自己有一刻歇息。

 

本來就不喜歡依賴水晶的他，覺得這巨變並不如想像那般震撼，在後來遇過的無數人身上，他只找到種種無形的傷痕。   
  
在人們漸漸變得堅強同時，他的目標始終變。儘管人必須要前進，有些過去、有些人……也必要被銘記。   
  
沒錯，正因為一切都不再回來才要銘記。但又有誰沒想過……要是能夠再遇就好了。   
  
要是能夠取得回來，又有誰能甘心手放手？   
  
  


 

「因為連冬貝利這怪物都有穿衣服，人類也必須要穿衣服。」卡茨薩為暮雨身上的黑襯衣扣上最後一顆鈕扣：「男性不穿褲子的話會被當成變態，所以一定得穿褲子……但在只有我們二人的話隨便脫也沒關係……哇!」   
  
為對方整理著衣服的卡茨薩喋喋不休，突然卻被暮雨冷不勝防地毆了一拳。   
  
這建在地底只有八十平方呎左右的實驗室只有一張椅子，他們現在都是坐在地上談話。眼見卡茨薩掩著臉倒地，冬貝利驚訝地抬頭，因為牠沒想到有人會比他更快出手。

 

而暮雨則保持著出拳的姿勢，一臉迷惑地望著被自己打中的男子……僵硬數秒後，他才遲疑地收起手：「咦？剛剛我在幹什麼？手不自覺就……」   
  
「沒錯，就是這種感覺了！我記得這拳頭……我記得！」看來平時冷靜的傢伙就只會在看見研究成果時大叫大嚷，本來倒地的卡茨薩一下子又彈起來，抓著暮雨肩膀：「暮雨君果然還有記憶，以後一定會想起更多的！」   
  
「事實上我也不太清楚……不過，我大概蠻討厭你的。因為，剛剛毆在你臉上的感覺非常熟悉……」   
  
「這就是身體上的記憶！但暮雨君應該和我很要好才是……」直接說討厭也無法將這個人打沈，卡茨薩跑到書桌那邊，從亂七八糟的紙張中摸出一張照片，在暮雨面前展示：「你記得這個吧？我們在候補生時期絕對非常要好！」   
  
「候補生？」暮雨對這名詞似乎有點印象，但細節卻想不起來：「不過我也記得這三個人在一起的畫面，看樣子……我大概不是被逼站在你旁邊的，對吧？」   
  
「真是……沒想到暮雨君也蠻風趣的，單憑外表真看不出來！」   
  
「……」冬貝利像堅決否定的雙手比出一個交叉。   
  
「只是，我好像不太記得右邊這個女孩子的事。」   
  
「她嗎……」看著照片中和他們站在一起的少女，卡茨薩的笑容薄透出憂傷：「她也和我們很要好，不過後來……死去了。」   
  
「死了…嗎？」對於死亡，此刻暮雨仍搞不懂是何感覺。他無意中從儲物櫃的鋼門看到自己的反映，再皺起眉盯著面前的男子：「我們曾是同期的候補生吧？怎麼你看起來好像更年長的樣子？」   
  
「那是……」卡茨薩似乎急於回答的樣子，才說了兩個字就把尾音拖長：「暮雨君其實是童顏屬性！」   
  
「有嗎？」紫髮青年看來更懷疑的樣子，但馬上就被心臟的異樣感分散掉注意力。本想質問下去的他突然面色一沈，手放在左胸下垂下頭，一直在旁的冬貝利也不自覺把他當成真正的主人，看似很擔心地搭上他大腿。   
  
「怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」   
  
「剛剛，心跳好像亂了一下……有點奇怪。」   
  
「是嗎？一定因為被說成是童顏，所以不高興了……嗚！」   
  
聽著卡茨薩看似不經大腦的說話，暮雨又再次反射性地毆了對方一拳。   
  
「雖然還搞不懂是什麼一回事，看樣子我似乎真的很不高興。」   
  
「……」在冬貝利的視角中，這的確是主人會做的事……但愈是相似，牠就愈感矛盾。   
  
「暮雨君果然……很有趣呢，所以我才不想忘記你吧？」爬起來重新盤腿坐在地上的卡茨薩，一臉感慨地望著剛剛仍是死物的眼前人。   
  
「剛剛你說……我本來已經死了，然後你用九年時間讓我的肉體復活嗎？」暮雨垂眼注視自己一雙手心，語氣裡充滿疑惑：「總覺得很奇怪……好像有什麼地方不對了，記憶中好像存在不合邏輯的地方……可是，我現在的確活著……想不通啊……那些斷斷續續的記憶也……很模糊……」   
  
愈想愈深的暮雨表情看來愈來愈苦惱，這時卡茨薩的指尖點上他前額，讓他猛地抬頭。再一次看見對方時，只見那戴著眼鏡的男子溫柔地微笑著，並輕撫他略短的前髮。   
  
「抱歉呢，也許剛剛我太激動了……暮雨君不必著急的，慢慢來吧。」   
  
「唔……」被安撫的感覺很難形容，一瞬間只感到臉龐有點熱。這時，暮雨才留意到小怪物的手一直放在自己腿上，於是就向著牠伸出雙手：「你是……冬貝利吧？對不起，剛剛好像把你忽略了……來，過來我這邊好嗎？」   
  
「……」這是「暮雨」首次和冬貝利說話，牠維持著一動也不動的狀態，盯著面前這張臉，試圖找尋違和的部分。但連淡淡的微笑和率直的溫柔……都完美地復活眼前了。這眼神和最初救助自己時一模一樣……   
  
「有什麼不對了嗎？我腦中似乎浮現過……這樣抱著你的映像。」   
  
「……」看到暮雨的眼裡略現失望，冬貝利與他對望半晌，決定爬上他的大腿讓對方好好抱著自己。   
  
  
這樣一來，是不是已沒資格鄙視那傢伙了？    
  
  
抱著小怪物的暮雨泛起會心的微笑，心情變好的他望著卡茨薩的目光也變柔和了一點。   
  
「那麼我們繼續吧？歷史記載中的我是怎樣的？」   
  
說不上是想幫卡茨薩，但在這充滿迷惘的狀況下，暮雨也很想了解關於自己的事。   
  
「這個嘛……讓我先準備好午餐，然後邊吃邊說吧？」   
  
研究員的臉上現出明顯的喜悅，儘管平時做實驗時也會一個人突然笑起來，卻完全不會像現在這樣充滿生氣。而冬貝利看到這個卡茨薩，也不其然想起主人和他天天吵架的日子。   
  
「……」   
  
讓一切都回來真的好嗎？

 

這樣的話，已經失去了的事物又有何意義？如果是主人的話，也會為了逝去的往昔而否定現在的笑容嗎？   
  
道路……似乎已伸延到奇怪的地方去，即使如此……那仍是為你而走的路。


	4. Chapter 4

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.04**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


木製吧桌上滿佈刮痕，從木紋間偏灰的色彩看來，大概已經用了好一段時間。    
  
坐在吧台前的暮雨，指尖不自覺地跟著刮痕游走，直到對面端著兩個盤子的婦人搭訕，才驚醒似的抬頭。    
  
  
「這張吧台已用了二十年以上，看見那角落的焦痕嗎？在戰爭時差點被燒毀呢！」    
  
略胖的婦人把其中一個盤子放在暮雨面前，另一個則放在旁邊的位置：「別客氣，比起那傢伙做的絕對正常得多。」   
  
婦人的語氣有點粗豪，但她煮出來的食物看來色香味俱全，有土豆，也有烤肉，也有新鮮蔬菜。   
  
「謝謝……這麼豐富真的沒問題嗎？剛聽說這一帶的資源有點緊張吧？」   
  
「既然如此你得好好吃光，別浪費了！你是卡茨薩失散多年的舊友吧？再次重逢不慶祝可不行！」婦女的嗓門蠻大的，語畢她又撐起腰，朝簷篷外的卡茨薩與孩子們叫道：「喂－－你們還要熬到何時？快給老娘過來吃飯！」   
  
「啊～抱歉抱歉，馬上就過來喔！」以濕毛巾拭抹雙手的卡茨薩步進簷篷，兩名約六、七歲孩子跟在後點扯著那白袍的下擺：「變#態叔叔！變#態叔叔也要幫我修理玩具啊！」   
  
「真是急性子……你們不好好吃飯的話，可就要換我被阿姨吃掉唷！」   
  
意外地受小孩歡迎的卡茨薩似乎毫不忌諱的吐出奇怪的話。   
  
「想死嗎？在孩子面前說話給我注意一點！」   
  
「變#態……？」看著老實不客氣地開始吃的卡茨薩，暮雨一臉認真的問：「你都在小孩面前脫褲子嗎？」   
  
「噗－－」聞言，剛咬了一口土豆的卡茨薩忍不住噴了出來，全身抖顫同時無聲地槌打桌面。   
  
「他自己脫倒還好，更糟的是他竟然用零食來騙小孩子脫褲子……」婦人交疊雙手顯得一臉不屑。話雖如此，會這樣款待他們的大概關係也不錯吧？那些孩子們看來也很喜歡他……   
  
「竟然……」暮雨帶著防範的盯著在無聲狂笑的卡茨薩，同時也看見在不遠處的矮桌旁邊，圍著五個小孩，其中兩個小女孩在爭奪著冬貝利。這時暮雨才留意到卡茨薩旁邊還有一個較小的盤子，大概是冬貝利的那份。再次望向那群不肯乖乖吃飯的孩子們，他又好奇問道：「戰爭是在九年前結束……這些孩子應是戰後才出生吧？」   
  
「沒錯，他們都是未經歷過戰爭的孩子。」語氣粗獷的婦人說到孩子時，好像變柔和了一點：「因為生活方式轉變太大了，到處都要進行繁重的建設。他們的父母都到很遠的地區工作去，反正我是一個人呆著，就幫忙照顧一下吧！」   
  
暮雨仍望著兩名女孩爭奪冬貝利的情境：「我還以為是妳的孩子……」   
  
「我才沒有孩子呢！我丈夫是皇國士兵，當時在秘匿大軍神的攻擊下戰死了。」   
  
當婦人說到這句時，卡茨薩終於停止抖顫了。暮雨愣了一愣，略帶尷尬地垂下眼：「很抱歉。」   
  
「這沒什麼，畢竟我已想不起他的事了，連屍體都消失了，完全沒有實感啊！只知道他是自己的丈夫，除此以外就什麼都沒有了……」婦人邊說，邊從圍裙的口袋掏出一包煙並燃點了一支，即使再沒有感傷，從她吐出的輕煙中仍然藏著無數稀噓：「你們都經歷過那些日子，也知道在那時候……所謂生離死別才沒那幻想中那麼凄美。」   
  
「說得也是，不過正因為連眼淚也流不出來才更寂寞吧？」卡茨薩提起「寂寞」一詞令暮雨有點意外。   
  
「蠢材！要是老娘還有那種感情，現在還會和身為朱雀人的你們吃飯聊天嗎？」婦人抽著煙離開吧台，向孩子們走去，回頭丟下一句：「我還有事忙，你們慢慢談吧……還有，既然朋友要住下來就好好收拾一下房間，別老躲在地下室啊！」   
  
在婦人回到孩子那邊後，冬貝利也回到二人旁邊。   
  
「明明是一副老媽樣子呢……」卡茨薩無奈的搖頭一笑：「吶，暮雨君，我們繼續剛剛的話題好嗎？」   
  
本來話題已開始了，但因為發生了一些意外而打住了，畢竟卡茨薩所做的菜實在太可怕……   
  
「所以說……我在候補生時代是朱雀四天王之一？」說到這件事，暮雨的確是有所記憶，但又意外地糊塗：「可是，我對另外三人似乎全無印象，也不太記得自己到底做了什麼事而成為四天王。」   
  
「從記錄上看來，那三人都不在了……有傳言是四天王之中有人背叛了，當時暮雨君也受了重傷。這些事你記得嗎？」   
  
思考中的紫髮青年眉頭一皺：「我只記得有一團火衝著我而來，還感覺還是太混亂了。」   
  
「事實上這件事在歷史中留下的資料都很曖昧呢。」仔細觀察著對方表情的男子推一推眼鏡：「我們是在同一屆成為候補生的，從照片看來，我們在訓練生時期已經認識了吧？對那時的事有記憶嗎？」   
  
暮雨將切成細顆的土豆放嘴裡，但握著叉子的手好像還不太靈巧，讓奶油汁沾到嘴角了。   
  
他一臉懊惱的手背拭抹，同時搖搖頭：「我知道訓練生的事，但細節還是……」   
  
「不要緊……也許我再說多點你會有點印象。」卡茨薩握起那抹完嘴角的手，舔去手背上的奶油汁：「總之，在四天王那件事後，你成為了朱雀的武官，後來更成為零組的指揮隊長。」   
  
「你在幹嗎？」暮雨似乎已很慣性地直接給對方一巴掌：「……零組？有這個組別嗎？」   
  
「痛啊！」卡茨薩輕吟一聲，又繼續話題：「千真萬確，馬基納君也親口確實了。」   
  
「……」   
  
也許專注在對話內容的二人都沒有留意到，冬貝利發現他們的交流方式已經和以前沒兩樣。   
  
「馬基納……我記得這名字，好像還有一個女生和他一起，應該是叫雷姆的……」暮雨指尖點著太陽穴，努力回想著：「他倆應該各自隸屬不同組別才對……啊，不對，我看過他們在同一個教室，圍巾顏色是……紅色。」   
  
「這兩名候補生是後來被編入零組的，所以暮雨君你說得沒錯。」   
  
看著暮雨仍能將存在過的映像確實地想起來，對研究者本身仍是很鼓舞的進展。   
  
「對了，還有另外十二個孩子吧？好像……」點在額角的指尖揉了揉，又摸進冷紫色的髮絲中：「好像有一個很沒禮貌的傢伙……老在大吼大叫的，還有……拿著紙牌的少年……」   
  
「暮雨君記得他們嗎？嗯……就時序而言，會記得也不足為奇呢。」   
  
「時序？我不太明白。」暮雨垂下手，抬頭望向托腮思考著的卡茨薩：「不過……他們現在怎麼了？」   
  
「很遺憾……他們都不在人世了。」

 

研究員苦笑嘆氣。   
  
「是…嗎？明明已說過不准輕易死掉的，果然還是一群反叛的孩子……」那張本來就有點冷酷的臉，此刻看來更冰冷了。暮雨不知不覺開起很多事，但在細看之前他已說出來了，完全沒發現自己那截然不同的語氣。當發現面前的男子愣如住時，才驚覺自己好像表現得太無情了：「不，我……應該不是這個意思的，其實我覺得這是非常悲哀的事……」   
  
「嗯？該怎麼說呢？總覺得剛剛暮雨君的嘴臉……好像意外的親切呢。而且……那些孩子……」說到暮雨在意的事，卡茨薩還是把聲線放得輕柔：「雖然歷史沒有記下，但從馬基納君口中得知，在フィニス之刻時，是那些孩子將一切拯救回來的。」   
  
「可是……」聞言，青年的臉上仍是脫不開沈重：「身為隊長的我，竟然讓那些孩子都死掉……」   
  
「話不能這麼說啊！因為早在那件事發生之前，你已先他們而去了。」   
  
「我記得……最後，那些孩子還在任務中……我看著剎那卿的背影。剎那卿……那是因為……要召喚秘匿大軍神……啊……！」當事實漸漸被整理出來同時，暮雨也想起剛剛婦人所說的話。他露出震驚的表情，抓著卡茨薩的雙臂想說些什麼時，卻被對方緊緊抱住。   
  
  
突然意識到殘酷的事實，連對於自己復活而懷著的無數疑點，也忘記去問了。   
  
「暮雨君的歷史就到這裡而已……一下子想太多也不好，今次先打住吧？」   
  
男子像哄小孩般的聲音讓冬貝利很不爽。   
  
心虛的人類果然非常狡猾……然而，那矛盾的真相又能瞞到何時呢？

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.05**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


在仍處於深冬中的月份，站在一個完全檔不了風的簷篷下還是有點冷。當卡茨薩忙於收拾房間時，暮雨則呆在吧桌那邊洗著盤子。剛醒來的他對周圍的一切都充滿疑惑，他甚至不記得自己是否懂得洗盤子，但現在他的確正在洗……也許這就如卡茨薩所說，是身體的記憶吧？    
  
從水龍頭流出的水非常冰冷，讓暮雨感到十指發麻。他望著自己手背上顯現出的瘀紫色，思索著這種冷得僵硬的感覺……冰冷的雙手嗎？這種感覺意外的親切，那是因為自己曾經擁有「冰劍之死神」這名字吧？   
  
他依照記憶那樣，嘗試將力量聚到手心，卻什麼都沒有發生。是因為水晶的力量已經消失了吧？突然，一雙青綠色的小手將他手上的盤子搶去，從沈思中醒來的他看著冬貝利，只見牠正站在吧桌上，開始熟練地洗著盤子。   
  
「你是來幫忙的嗎？謝謝你……」暮雨抹乾雙手，輕撫冬貝利光滑的頭頂，感覺還是涼涼的，所以牠才不怕冷吧？

  
「……！」在被摸上頭的一刻，冬貝利的動作僵住了。因北風而略乾的雙眼好像有點濕潤。   
  
  
那混蛋，明明什麼都想不起來……還厚顏無恥地做出這種假貨……選擇以這種方式將回憶展現出來時，難道不覺得矛盾嗎？就在現在的自己，堅決不想承認，同時又沒有抹殺的勇氣。過份執著的心無比堅強，另一方面又脆弱不堪。   
  
「哦……勞煩你幫忙清潔了，水很冷吧？不過在西面一點的地區會更冷呢！因為水都在喉管中結冰了。」剛剛和孩子離開了一會的婦人又回來了，她重新點起一支煙，坐到吧桌前的高椅上。   
  
「那些孩子們呢？」   
  
「都學習去了，這附近有志願者辦了所學校……戰後出生的孩子比較好教，因為以前的孩子腦裡只知道戰鬥。」   
  
「說起來，妳是……那傢伙的房東吧？」   
  
「啊啊。」婦人昂一昂首，以有點粗鄙的姿態代替點頭：「好幾年的事了，那時他架著一輛大貨車，搬來很多器材，還說是『流浪研究者』什麼的……我從沒聽過這種東西！但後來見過不少朱雀的官員來找他，才知道他原來是研究主任。」   
  
「現在已經沒在做了嗎？那個研究主任……」暮雨對卡茨薩的印象，大概也離不開不務正業的感覺。   
  
「聽說那邊是保留了職位，但本人好像沒打算回去。」婦人朝暮雨的相反方向吐出一口煙，又回頭打量對方：「他說自己是為了找尋某個重要的人而四處奔走，沒想到是像你這樣子的年輕人呢……真是莫名其妙的傢伙！」   
  
「直到三年前都還在四處走嗎？」某種不協調的感覺又湧上心頭，但尚未完全清晰的腦袋根本想不通。   
  
「他是這樣說的，然後在我這裡租了一個房間，和一間地下室……結果整天都和小怪物呆在地底。」她又從鼻頭低哼了一聲，夾著煙的指尖抖一抖，在煙灰缸留下剛熄滅的灰燼：「也許從那個時代走出來的人都帶著某種神經質吧？戰爭實在太可怕了！大殺傷力兵器，大軍神什麼的……不過最可怕莫過於好幾萬人在一瞬息消失，對人們來說也只能是一堆數字。」   
  
「只是數字……」說到這裡，暮雨又想起自己是帶領部隊去支援路西召喚出秘匿大軍神的人。剛剛那種沈重又再次壓到背上，一時間他只能將頭垂得低低的，完全無法直視對方。而冬貝利也留意到他的狀況，特地關掉水喉，抬眼望著那張惆悵的臉。   
  
「……」

 

果然，又在考慮那些只會讓自己痛苦的事嗎？   
  
此刻，冬貝利又回想起主人最後步向飛空艇發著所的情境。當時毫不猶豫地走上最後的路，真的是出於自己的心願嗎？還是，一切都只因為沒有其他選擇餘地？

 

其實一直在主人身邊的冬貝利很清楚，暮雨只是因為時代而變成冰劍之死神。當初負傷的自己注視著向牠伸出雙手的少年，還完全想像不到他是個在前線殺戳的人物。   
  
正因為他太溫柔，才選擇將本心冰封起來。而在使命都不復存在的今天，已找不到理由去無視那些死亡了……   
  
「怎麼這副樣子了？雖然沒誰的雙手未沾過血，但出生在那個時代也是無可奈何啊！怎麼反倒是當時最勇敢的你們都變懦弱了？」從婦人的言語中，也想像到當時剛從地獄中回來的士兵，看起來有多彷徨：「這慘痛的歷史也是作為後來者的教材啊，在這九年間大家都是這樣走過來的……說到底人類還是很頑強的。」   
  
「啊，說得也是……」明顯被對方察覺出異樣的暮雨勉強牽起微笑，事實上，連微笑的感覺都變得很陌生。因為自己以前不常微笑，也甚少從臉上流露出感情，鮮有人從自己的臉上看出心中所想。   
  
  
想到這裡，又好像有什麼地方不對了。   
不，大概現在腦袋仍很亂……   
  
儘管時間上是過了整整九年，對暮雨而言，彷彿昨天仍處於與白虎和蒼龍對戰的年代。   
  
「暮－雨－君－！」這時，從小街對面傳來卡茨薩的呼喚，他就在對面小屋那二樓的窗戶前揮著手：「房間整理好了，快上來看看吧！」   
  
「啊……嗯。」從吧桌後走出來的暮雨，回望仍舊站在桌上的冬貝利。他們對視良久，彷彿在等誰先邀請對方同行。最後還是冬貝利主動跳向對方……暮雨將小怪物抱住，嘴角瞬間牽起淡淡的笑容，輕聲說道：「我們一起去看吧？」   
  
  
對面那所房子內部看來很簡約，大多使用暖色系的木製傢俱，很平民的風格，而且有一種「家」的感覺。與記憶中魔導院那華麗的建築相差甚遠……

 

他沿著只夠一人通過的木階梯往上走，那踏下時那老舊的吱咔聲令整個空間顯得更人性化。最後，他步過二樓那短短的走廊，並推開盡頭那扇門。   
  
「沒想到打掃會如此累人呢！」本來大字形躺在大床上的卡茨薩聽見暮雨進來聲音，馬上起勁地彈起來：「幸好一切都很整齊，只是塵埃比較厚而已…」   
  
「這就是你在租住的房間？」

 

暮雨環視四周，感覺真的像小旅館之類。一張大床，一張書桌，一個衣櫃，一張小茶几，一張沙發，還有一個獨立浴室。

 

但不管是書桌還是茶几都看似未被使用過似的，整個空間仍留著密封已久的悶焗，看來真的如婦人所言，卡茨薩常駐的位置只有地下室。   
  
「吶，這裡就是我們二人和冬貝利君的家唷！」身上沾著一點塵污的卡茨薩拉一拉暮雨的手，讓他一起坐在床邊：「看著這種溫暖的小房間，不禁想起魔導院的男子宿舍呢……不過，其實我也想不起當時的細節了，因為當初曾和我同房的人都不在了吧？」   
  
「說起來，當時的房間也是差不多大小？不過最多可以放四張兩層床……」   
  
「嗯嗯……這樣的距離簡直親密得連彼此的體味都能感受得到！」   
  
聽見奇怪的字眼，暮雨又帶著防範地退開一點：「不過，這房間只有一張床不是嗎？」   
  
「暮雨君不用擔心。」在對方退開後，這厚面皮男人又再靠近去，並一手擁上他肩膀：「因為這張床足夠讓我們兩人一起睡……」   
  
這時，拳頭擊中臉部的沈響打斷了卡茨薩的話。   
  
他果然又被槌了一拳，因衝力太大而倒在床上的他，馬上又被冬貝利狠狠踩了一腳。   
  
「嗚！抱歉抱歉！我睡沙發就是，你們都息怒吧！」被二人夾擊的卡茨薩又咳又笑地求饒，最後暮雨將冬貝利抱起，逕自走到窗前。

 

二樓的風景不算開揚，只看到對面簡陋的樓房，小陽台上掛著一幅褪色的碎花床單，而剛剛身處的屋簷頂也滿是污跡，好像久久未清洗過的樣子。   
  
對暮雨而言，這風景看似頹然，同時又很寧靜。   
  
「總覺得……很懷念呢，被你們一起毆打的感覺……雖然，我還是想不起來。」   
  
卡茨薩臉部完全埋在床褥中，聲音聽起來像被摀著鼻子似的。   
  
「你在嘀咕什麼？」暮雨皺著眉回頭，只見男子的姿勢又變成大字形，橫伏在床上。   
  
但對方卻意外地沒有回應，他無聲嘆了一口，回頭又輕輕吐糟去：「奇怪的傢伙。」   
  
事實上，沈默的卡茨薩正在實力抑制心中的激動。好像有什麼東西回來了，他拚命想捉住，但那些記憶卻在腦海中失去了形態。好不容易才得以一點一點地感受到，心裡的慾望反而愈來愈強……對於那個人的想念，也愈來愈深。   
  
不要緊的，現在這個暮雨君一定能讓自己看到……那九年以來一直在尋找的故事。   
  
這樣想著的他，沒理會暮雨的奇怪目光，突然自顧自的笑起來。鼻子被壓著，笑聲聽起來顯得更奇怪，但感覺依舊旁若無人……   
  
正如他一直我行我素地走到今天。

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.06**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


肩膀以下的身體都浸在暖水裡，溫度有點高，不斷冒上的蒸氣讓臉部沾濕，天花板上沈重低垂的水滴掉到濕透的紫髮上，不著痕跡。旁邊的小怪物一直伏在浴缸邊，在最初暮雨也想過這水溫對冬貝利而言是否有問題，但牠已先一步跳進去了。   
  
以往的確總是跟冬貝利一起洗澡，所以在踏進浴室時，他也不自覺回望在外面的冬貝利。在他發現時，自己已開口問對方要不要一起。盡管思路還未完全清晰，而身體動作也未能完全自如，作為人類的直覺卻是與身俱來的。   
  
他望著那顆青色腦袋，還有那依舊看不透的金色眼瞳，單純可愛的外表下，似乎藏著某種不為人知的感情。不知何解，暮雨感到一直呆在身邊的冬貝利似乎在穩瞞些什麼。   
  
  
「冬貝利……你是不是有什麼心事？」   
明知道對方也沒可能回答，暮雨還是不自覺地問。   
  
「……」

 

當然，冬貝利的回應也只有沈默，牠抬頭，那張不變的臉蛋似乎並沒有反應的意思。暮雨垂眼一笑，摸摸那圓滑的頭頂，從浴缸中站起來。赤足踏在瓷磚上，感覺寒意從腳底一下子傳至腦門，濕髮底下的頭皮傳來陣陣痺痛。   
  
他抓過大毛巾，從頭到背包著，只露出大腿一半以下的地方。   
  
事實上，他清楚感受到冬貝利面對自己時的那種陌生，就像初次遇見他時那種拚命保持距離的防範。這並非帶著敵意，與其說是排斥不如說像在掙扎，似在思慮些什麼，然後又親近地黏近來。冬貝利這生物並不懂掩飾和假裝……儘管不想令暮雨擔心，卻笨拙地掩不住異樣的感覺。   
  
暮雨不感驚訝，就連他也一時間無法相信自己就是暮雨。回想剛醒來的那刻，身體上也全無沈睡已久的感覺，取而代之某種陌生的空洞。即使作為暮雨的記憶一點一點的變清晰，還是欠了那種「身為誰人」的實感。   
  
看著被霧氣覆蓋的鏡子，他無意識地伸手抹去水氣，與鏡中的自己四目交投。看著這張熟悉的臉，眼神和輪廓都沒有不對的地方，卻總感到有哪裡不協調。但因為伸出的五指受冷，他又縮回手，雙手將毛巾往頸前拉合。整個過程他也一直盯著鏡子，直到雙手因這動作而遮著半邊臉時，心臟才突然重重的一跳。   
  
「怎…麼了？我……對了，我一直都是戴著面具的。因為我的臉……」   
  
叩叩──   
  
這時，背後卻傳來急促的叩門聲，那是卡茨薩。   
  
「暮雨君～～沒事嗎？洗了很久哦……」

  
被嚇了一跳的暮雨將毛巾裹得更緊：「我沒事……剛剛洗完了。」   
  
「是嗎？」門外的聲音聽來鬆一口氣，卻仍帶著幾分繃緊：「我現在開門進來囉……」   
  
「等一下！」看見門把從外面被扭動，暮雨慌忙伸手頂著門：「為什麼非得要進來不可？」   
  
「抱歉啦，其實打從暮雨君進浴室時已感到人有三急了！」   
  
「嘖！」在角力同時，披在頭上的毛巾也因此滑落，掃向全身的寒意令暮雨打了一個冷顫，就這一秒的空隙，就讓門外的變態成功撞進來了。   
  
還穿著襪子的他大步踏進來，卻因地滑而失平衡，張開雙臂就往前傾倒。從被撞門的青年眼中看來，就像衝著自己而撲上一樣，所以反射性地馬上揮拳。   
  
  
研究員眼鏡飛脫，被打出浴室之外，看著對方倒地的暮雨俯身拾起毛巾，圍著下身，滿帶防範地步前察看卡茨薩的情況。只見被打飛的男人平躺在地上，鼻血也流到上唇的位置，同時按著左胸……明明被打的是鼻子啊。   
  
「不是讓你等一下嗎？還是說你已經變成如此沒有耐力的傢伙了？」暮雨單手撐腰，一臉不屑的垂視著這個多次被自己打飛的男人，因為房間開了暖爐，這樣光著上身也未至於很冷。   
  
卡茨薩仍舊躺在地上：「這麼說……原來暮雨君對我的評價也不錯啊！」   
  
「我沒這樣說過。」   
「不過，當時沒有忍小便的訓練吧？哈哈……」   
  
卡茨薩說著糟糕的話題，同時又沒頭沒腦的笑起來。   
  
這種事對暮雨而言似乎從不陌生，他冷漠地回頭，將門虛掩，準備穿回衣服。這時鏡子的霧氣已完全散去，他抬手撫上左胸，指頭透過胸前薄薄的肌肉，感覺到一陣不穩的跳動。   
  
從冬貝利的角度可以看到外面躺著的卡茨薩，他也同樣按著胸口，二人靜止半晌，在同一時間將手垂下來。看到這情境，冬貝利才想起，卡茨薩說過將暮雨身體機能起動的源頭，其實是他的心臟。所以，某程度上那傢伙能感應到什麼吧？所以才突然衝進來……   
  
「……」   
  
真狼狽啊。   
  
你焦急地掩飾著什麼，同時又以笨拙的理由去掩飾這個事實。曾經自豪地炫耀著自己最理解暮雨，現在卻因為接通的內心而不得安寧，真是蠢死了。   
  
這就是人類所說的報應嗎？

因為做了不該做的事……   
  
記得在戰事結束前，皇國軍也有一個傢伙，老說著因果什麼的……沒錯，在與他對戰時，自己有幫過零組的孩子一把，但他最後還是被自己人的關係而死去。   
  
『冬貝利，你知道什麼是因果吧？』又想到某一天，暮雨在接到某個無理的命令後，突然暗地自語起來：『儘管記憶會因為死亡而缺失，至少人類仍可能記得自己犯過罪……吧？』   
  
你老實地說著一切都是自己的負任，並不是為了安撫那些孩子……你是真的這麼想。   
  
『……』   
  
當時因為太想告訴你「一直以來的一切不是你的錯」，所以才朝你這張滲著淡淡憂傷的臉伸出手……然後，當時你的和現在的你互相重疊，這才發現，被雙手輕撫著臉部的是自己。   
  
「冬貝利也不要泡太久了。」隔著毛巾抹擦著自己身體的雙手，力度和觸感也是最熟悉的。視線被毛巾遮掩，只看見透著燈光的一片白。   
  
冬貝利想像著周圍仍是魔導院中那宿舍，而面前的人仍是昔日那活生生的暮雨，在人前總是皺著眉，表現得很嚴肅。當回到只有他們二人的小房間時，他才會脫下面具，對自己露出微笑。   
  
總滲著含蓄悲傷的微笑……   
  
「好，已經抹乾了。」當毛巾從背部滑落，主人的真實的臉再次出現在眼前，那自然地上揚的嘴角看起來感覺比以前更輕，是因為腦中的記憶還未充實到沈重的地步嗎？

  
冬貝利想起，自己曾希望暮雨並沒有生於那個戰亂的時代，也沒有成為活在朱雀水晶使命下的人。而現在，一切都實現了，內心卻只感到一陣陣壓迫的痛。   
  
那大概是報應……   
  
「啊，暮雨君……」當二人穿好衣服步出浴室時，卡茨薩早已站起來了，他拔出塞在鼻孔用來止鼻血的衛生紙，貼到對方身旁，鼻頭貼在那暖熱的頸側，用力吸了幾口氣。   
  
「帶著肥皂香和體溫的感覺太捧了唷！」說著，研究員的指尖也摸掃過對方的頸項，撫到臉頰上。因為泡過暖水的關係，肌膚顯得很柔軟，和正常人無異：「看來一切都很正常呢。」   
  
卡茨薩只是一心想檢查這副軀體有沒有異樣，但冬貝利感到下一秒大概又會有人被打飛。只是，熟悉的情境並沒有出現……反倒是暮雨猛地抓住那撫在右臉頰上的手。   
  
「暮雨君？」   
「不…對……」   
  
卡茨薩的指尖被對方牽引著，從眼角撫到臉頰，再到嘴角。然後那隻手開始抖顫起來，並無力地鬆開……   
  
「怎麼了？暮雨君不舒服嗎？」不安的悸動，傳到卡茨薩那邊，本人卻以為是出於自己的。   
  
「不對……這不是我原來的身體吧？」打從剛醒來到現在，這雙翡翠色的眼眸首次露出堅定的銳光：「這地方應該帶著明顯的傷痕吧？長久以來一直伴著我的傷痕……應該是無法磨滅的痕跡，應該一直留著直到死去那天……」   
  
「可是，暮雨君已經死過一次了吧？」研究員厚面皮的笑著，嘴角有點生硬。   
  
「別轉移話題，就算是我也知道那種疤痕沒可能因為死掉就消失！」   
  
「暮雨君……」

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.07**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


「別轉移話題，就算是我也知道那種疤痕沒可能因為死掉就消失！」   
  
被責問的感覺很熟悉，似乎以往也常因做錯事而被罵。但這種想不到言辭掩飾的感覺，卻諷刺地新鮮……就知道暮雨早晚會發現，只要他如自己所願地想起一切，那個不理性的謊言也會被揭穿。那為何當初要瞞著人造生命體的事呢？

  
沒深究過原因，嘴巴已反射性地吐出謊言。   
  
回想起來，當時大概是覺得說出真相的話，面前的人一定會露出難受的表情。很可笑吧？人類往往會因為一時感情用事而做出愚蠢的決定，事實上自己也不過是一個平凡而愚蠢的人。想到這裡，他坦然直視那怒瞪著的目光，像放棄掩飾似地露出苦澀的微笑。   
  
「怎麼了？現在這樣子不是挺好嘛？如此好看的臉……」   
  
「廢話少說，告訴我事實！」從迷惘轉變到強硬的表現是如此的自然，記憶不全的矛盾驟然消失得無聲無息，同時又有種強烈噁心的感覺哽在心頭。   
  
「可以不說嗎？」卡茨薩攤攤雙手，老實地要求希望不用去老實。   
  
「……」明顯逃避的反應在挑戰暮雨的忍耐極限，他輕垂下頭，往前瞪的目光看來更具殺氣，雙手同時抓起對方的領口：「你……到底在對誰笑著？」   
  
「就是對著暮雨君你笑著喔。」即使被怒瞪著都仍能厚著臉皮的人，大概也沒誰了。   
  
「是我嗎？你呼喚著的人真的是我嗎？」   
  
「……」從冬貝利的眼中看來，暮雨看似仍充滿迷惘。一時間也搞不清他在質問的到底是那傢伙，還是他自己。只要將問題套用在冬貝利身上，也會是同樣諷刺吧？

  
「暮雨君，不要這樣迫我吧。好嗎……嗯？」溫柔的聲音像安撫似地請求著。但這動聽的嗓音反而讓理智線一下崩潰，暮雨將比自己高半個頭的男人迫到牆上，沈沈低吼著：「那你至少給我撒個像樣一點的謊！」   
  
「對不起呢……不要生氣吧。」平常不管與到什麼人都能應對自如的卡茨薩，此刻卻感到無言以對，只能作出無意義的挑逗。明明都被揪住領子了，雙手仍不怕死的抱上對方的腰：「我都依你了……所以，能否放過我呢？」   
  
「嘖！」暮雨的眉頭皺得不能再緊，將面前的人使力甩到床上。   
  
  
明明有能力站穩的卡茨薩故意不反抗，直接倒在床上，當背部陷進床褥再輕輕彈上來後，又感到整張床猛地震動一下，面前的燈光也被遮蔽了。這時他才意識到是暮雨擒在身上了，儘管背著光，那雙翡翠色的眼眸仍是如此鮮明。那確認是一雙擁有靈魂的眼睛……   
  
多麼的堅定，令卡茨薩彷彿感到失去靈魂的其實是自己。   
  
「你注視的不是我……我分得出來，雖然無法解釋……但是我分得出來！」急躁的手掃開那張臉上過長的劉海，似要鑽進鏡片之下那眼瞳的最深處：「因為我記得以前的你是怎樣的……所以我知道，決不是這種目光……」   
  
「暮雨君……」該如何反應才好？因為想不起對方的事，而無法露出同樣的目光嗎？他驀地覺得，從對方眼瞳中反映的自己，看起來異常空洞。   
  
「你還有什麼不敢說的事嗎？從下一秒開始我只要聽到事實！」雙膝跪在研究員身體兩旁的暮雨將臉埋得更低，離對方的臉只有幾吋之距：「我……是原本的『暮雨』嗎？」   
  
「……不是。」   
  
看著無法知道真相而痛苦著的暮雨，卡茨薩感到自己終究還是失敗了，他自以為能夠創造很多奇蹟，卻無法控制從心湧出的痛苦。過份在意的心情，像狠狠的一記掌摑，被一時的成果沖昏了頭腦，最後還是要想起自己的真正目的。正因為同此，他無法承認面前的人是真正的「暮雨」。   
  
被否定的紫髮青年看來非常平靜，慢慢移開臉，改為垂視的姿勢。   
  
「那我是什麼？」   
  
「……」卡茨薩打量著對方漠然的表情，無聲地吸上一大口氣，再如道出標準答案一般清晰地回答：「你是人造生命體。」   
  
接下來的十數秒，室內只有一片沈默。冬貝利看著定格了的二人，對於充滿破綻的謊言被識破，牠感到鬆一口氣，同時又有種說不出的心痛。   
  
對誰？對人造生命體嗎？

  
這樣自問著的牠，又感到莫名的沈重了……對於要將這個長得和主人一模一樣的人形容得像物件一樣，心裡竟又是自責又是悲傷。

 

怎麼了？和討厭的傢伙一起走過了九個年頭，就是為了這種矛盾的結果嗎？

  
「果然如此……」暮雨抬起雙手，像面對什麼骯髒東西似地則著自己的手心，語氣依然很平靜：「果然是你這變態做出來的惡趣味東西，而我就是那物件本身……世上還有比這個更令人不爽的事嗎？」    
  
「暮雨…君……」卡茨薩以為自己會被痛毆一頓，但事實卻是什麼都沒發生。跨在身上的人無聲退開，在身上感到一陣涼意同時，內心的空虛亦迅速漫延。   
  
大概他寧願對方生氣，寧願他揍自己。然而，他只是默默離開了，算不上是奪門而出，就很平常的開門離去，沒留下一句說話。就像當初從自己記憶中消失那樣……

 

卡茨薩甚至不知道自己是如何瞬間從想念變成遺忘，只知在醒覺過來時，內心那份思念已強烈到令他無法安睡。   
  
儘管……腦中根本沒有任何得以回味的片段。   
  
「又是這種把誰氣走的既視感嗎？但這次感覺好像有點不一樣……」卡茨薩慢條斯理地坐起來，撥一撥剛剛被暮雨弄亂的前髮：「我應該追上吧？死纏難打的追上去……總覺得我會這麼做。但現在……我到底是怎麼了？」   
  
在自嘲地發問同時，他也嘗試找尋冬貝利的身影，這時才發現牠已跑到門前，面向著緊閉的門扉。看來牠大概也有一刻想追出去，卻在最後一秒頓足了。   
  
「……」對冬貝利而言，沒追上去大概是因為心虛。「你注視的並不是我」，聽到這句時，牠只感到自己的良心被重重敲打。然而，剛剛卻反射性的想去追。   
  
「啊啊，這種窒息的感覺是什麼？不……那大概只是精神繃緊而影響都血管收縮……」研究員刻意搬出理論去說服自己冷靜下來，但這種熟悉的沈重卻令他想起曾幾何時心情也有如此激動過。就像那所魔導院，那個隱敝的實驗室中，好不容易才讓暮雨的映像浮現數秒。   
  
等等！別消失──當時自己是這樣衝口而出……   
  
「！」卡茨薩回想到當時不捨的心情，驀地從床上彈起，一言不發就衝出門外。被用力甩門的木門猛力撞上牆壁，再反彈一半。   
  
冬貝利通過這半開的門踏出走廊，聽見婦人叫那傢伙放輕腳步，但那響亮的腳步聲依舊旁若無人。冬貝利從梯間探出頭，那頭上包著毛巾，身穿睡衣的婦人開始自言自語。   
  
「明明他的好友是如此規矩有禮，為何會認識到那種怪人呢？就這樣跑出去，要是感冒了被煩死的可是我啊……」嘀咕著的她看來未見不悅，像習以為常似的又點了根煙，再為火爐加上柴火：「不過，連大衣也不穿，看來很快會回來吧？」   
  
「……」   
  
  
不知不覺，人類已習慣「走出去的人最後一定會回來」。那種隨時會失去的日子對他們而言已很遙遠，因為會記得亡者而更加珍惜，同時又不自覺地深信誰人會回來，同時盼望著……   
  
就像自己和卡茨薩一直懷著的願望。   
  
這一次送行後，你還會回來嗎？冬貝利想起昔日在飛空艇發著所目送的那個背影。   
  
此刻他終於明白為何卡茨薩會突然奪門而出了。因為現在冬貝利也一樣，像突然驚覺到什麼似地從樓梯上跳下來……

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.08**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


本已頹然的風景再被夜色蒙上暗灰，僅有的光線只來自零星的幾個窗子。從白天就沒見到多少人，在入夜後這小鎮感覺更冷清。

 

從本來的房子走到小鎮的入口並不需要很多時間，暮雨在最盡頭那個生鏽的路牌前看到一個半米高的空油桶，他減慢腳步，像完全沒意欲踏出外面似的，在油桶上坐下來。   
  
「說起來，為何我要走出來？」不知不覺寒意已蝕進骨頭裡，他抱著雙臂，感覺到指頭在抖動。

 

即使是人造的軀體還是會冷嗎？就這樣一直呆著又會不會死? 死亡是怎麼樣的感覺？就是一瞬間陷進冰冷和黑暗之中，就像現在的境況。   
  
他記得自己經歷過不止一次，不過第一次是被救回來了……像從一個漫長的夢中醒來一樣，再次張開眼時，彷彿已不再是原本的自己。和那時候一樣，那種喪失感令疑似是悲傷的感受都模糊化，他甚至搞不清楚現在知道真相的自己到底是怎樣的心情。   
  
如果說自己只是模仿人類做出來的東西，那就更沒必要像個人類般去生氣，作為一個器皿的自己應該沒什麼好在意的……因為自己什麼都不是。   
  
物件不在為了自己生為物件而悲傷，世上只有為了自己生錯時代而哀慟的人類。然而，擁有人類記憶的他，對這個沒有戰火的時代反而更感陌生，開始搞不清出錯的是時代還是自己。   
  
『從母體中分離的嬰孩無疑已是一個獨立的生命體，以自身的系統去維持生命。只要掌握肉體的構造和推動運作的關鍵，說不定能造出比人類更完美的生物啊……嗯？暮雨君你有在聽嗎？』   
  
那是一段已經被卡茨薩遺忘了的記憶，但此刻暮雨卻突然回想起來。   
  
『煩死了，我對你那些奇怪的研究完全沒興趣。』當時仍是候補生的二人正處於考試前夕，他們留在空無一人的教室中對著課本作最後衝刺。在他們旁邊的座位還放著一本打開了的參考書，而座位上卻沒有人，看來是還有另一人剛剛走開了。

 

聽著１１組候補生喋喋不休的暮雨心裡在期盼著那個人能盡快回來……儘管他不覺得那人回來後就能好好溫習。   
  
『怎麼了？暮雨君你不想要嗎？』一直在身後踱步著發表偉論的卡茨薩突然貼到暮雨背上，將手伸到他胸前，將前襟上第一個扣子解開。   
  
暮雨馬上板起臉，抓住那隻不安份的手腕：『距離考試前已經時間無多了，你就別鬧了！』   
  
『咦？我只是想問個問題而已，暮雨君想到哪裡去了？』   
  
『……那發問時就給我省掉這些無謂的動作。』暮雨甩開對方的手。   
  
『抱歉！說到身體我還是最喜歡暮雨君了，因為太感興趣了，總是控制不了雙手呢！』   
  
『是嗎？可真辛苦你。』說出這句的暮雨其實青筋暴現：『既然如此，下次我會用更進一步的武力來幫你控制住的。』   
  
『吶，話說回來……暮雨君沒想過嗎？如果我們的軀體變得更強壯，不怕受傷，不會死……也不會因為什麼而失去記憶……』卡茨薩攤開雙手，目光看似投在自己手心上，事實上又彷似注視著很遠的地方：『這樣的身體，難道你不想擁有嗎？暮雨君。』   
  
暮雨回頭，看著好友一臉陶醉的表情，無聲嘆了一口：『我覺得很噁心。』   
  
『噁心？』在卡茨薩回望同時，暮雨又再次別開臉。   
  
『和皇國軍的魔導裝甲沒兩樣，像死物一樣的身體，還算是人類嗎？』   
  
『但活在這裡的人類死後，下場不就比變成廢鐵更虛無嗎？不過這也不是無法理解的事……正因為人類是世上最美妙的生物，因為太美了……所以才難以割捨自己身為「人類」的身份。然而，對於「路西」心懷敬畏的他們，不多不少也想過──「要是我也擁有這種力量就好了」吧？』   
  
『哼，就愛說些莫名其妙的東西……』   
  
暮雨並非不明白這話中含義，事實上在魔導院就他一人會說這種話，但他只會對著自己才說得這麼直白……對於那時仍是朱雀四天王之一，被稱為冰劍之死神的暮雨來說，那種無力感似乎還是很遙遠。他說不清自己覺得噁心的原因，直到那一天……在重傷中的他死命想去留住臉上的傷痕。   
  
模糊的意識是最率直的。   
  
看著不斷流失的一切，那刺骨的冰寒令他只想烙下不滅刻痕，哪怕是痛楚也好，只想抓住什麼去堵塞那個空洞。人類會受傷，會流血，會痛……因為這是活著。   
  
曾經存在過的人們，何以像風一樣消失在空間的盡頭？當人不再是人時，才能反抗這種命運嗎？就像現在自己那樣……   
  
  
「暮雨君，會著涼唷！」   
  
背後傳來充滿朝氣的聲音，將暮雨從沈思中揪回來。他反應性的猛地回頭，發現那個戴著眼鏡的男子也只是穿著一件單薄的襯衣，口鼻吐出大團的霧氣。   
  
紫髮青年沒好氣的別過臉：「先顧好自己再說吧，你這沒道德的研究員。」   
  
「還以為你會生氣呢……」從卡茨薩的聲音中可聽到些微的氣喘，看來他是跑過來的。   
  
「只要細想一下就覺得沒有生氣的必要，也許剛剛的反應只是來自『暮雨』的記憶……」暮雨從油桶上跳下來，雙腳著地的他往相反方向踏前幾步：「而你也不必在意我這容器會怎麼想。」   
  
「哎呀，聽暮雨君這樣說，又覺得其實是很生氣才對囉！」   
  
「生不生氣有這麼重要嗎？」而前這個完全不理會道德的研究員仍是一副開著玩笑的語氣，這令暮雨一刻又火大起來，但吼出來後仍是無法肯定自己發怒的立場：「反…反正是你自己搞出來的爛攤子，你自己看著辦！說起來和我有什麼關係？我又不像人類那樣……」   
  
「看來我令暮雨君很困擾呢。」從身後伸來了一隻手，像安慰似的捉住暮雨的上臂。   
  
「沒有，是你想像力太豐富。」   
  
「可是……不知為何我總感到暮雨剛才說的話都只是意氣用事呢。如果是容器才沒有此般倔強的自尊心吧？」卡茨薩的聲音在句末渺出了嘆息，似帶幾分感觸：「太好了，和我想像中一樣……在這漫長的日子中我想像了很多遍。手上只我僅有的畫面，我將它打印成照片，每天晚上都一直盯著那雙堅定不屈的眼神……然後，我會覺得我們大概經常都在吵嘴之類……」   
  
紫髮青年冷著臉回頭，盡管說出來會心痛仍硬要這樣回應：「沒錯，是和『暮雨』。」   
  
「吶，暮雨君……」明明擁有著某人的記憶，作為某人而蘇醒，卻故意將自己說成是另一個人，卡茨薩也難以想像是什麼感受。矛盾的是，這個謊明明可以撒得再圓滿一點，可是他卻沒有這樣做。抓著對方手臂的他踏前一大步，緊貼在對方背上：「傷痕的事我知道，既然我希望你記起所有事，也該知道終有一天你會知道真相。可是，你願意聽我解釋嗎？撒出笨拙謊話的理由……」   
  
「對我的話，根本沒必解釋什……」   
「這是我想對你，以及『暮雨君』說的話喔。」   
  
「嘖……！」暮雨使力甩開糾纏的人，退開好幾步，低垂著頭的他臉色看來很難看。大概他只是對於自己感到矛盾，多於對卡茨薩感憤怒。這時，他也看到腳下多了一隻青色的小怪物，現在他可以被卡茨薩和冬貝利前後包圍的狀態。   
  
  
儘管牠沒再踏前一步，暮雨卻感到牠也是為了自己再跑來的，所以本來不希望再聽什麼的他，仍是不忍心冷待他曾經的小從者。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.09**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


在離開魔導院以後，冬貝利眼中的卡茨薩就像一個完全被放任的孩子，只知道為了自己的心願而一直衝。雖說本來他就不見得會被什麼規範著，但踏出魔導院後的他彷彿再一次被賦予力量。

 

如暮雨所說，這名過態的研究員真的沒什麼道德可言，他沒理會納基的勸阻，一天又一天的埋頭工作，直到那具和暮雨長得一模一樣的生命體完全成形，他才停下手來。   
  
當時冬貝利看著實驗台前那穿著白袍的背影，那雙手慢慢垂下，未知是因為完成了什麼而鬆一口氣，還是在躊躇著。

 

平時喋喋不休的他沈默了好一陣子，連冬貝利跳到實驗台上他也沒有發現。在鏡片下的雙眼出神地盯著那張像熟睡一般的臉，良久，才慢慢伸出指尖，從那緊合的下唇，撫至右邊臉龐……指尖滑動之處，肌膚看來是那樣完美無暇。   
  
『完成了？不對吧……這並不是他最後苦著時的模樣……』   
  
在實驗台前的牆上貼滿照片，那都是之前經過眼珠搜集回來的片段再打印出來的，還有很多很多的數據，例如暮雨一直以來的體檢紀錄。不管怎樣，看來離完全還原只差一步。   
  
『冬貝利你知道吧？暮雨君臉部留下傷痕的原因……在魔導院中一直流傳著，但當大家忘記暮雨君後我花了不少時間才收集回來呢，而且馬奇拿君也確認曾經聽過這個傳言。那時的事……冬貝利君你都記得吧？』   
  
就因為知道冬貝利記得，有段時間卡茨薩也用盡方法想去閱讀牠的記憶，但不成讀取失敗，就是差點被劈死。大概是因為路還不夠艱辛嗎？

 

有時候他自己也苦笑了，畢竟野心大到要反抗生死，單單以時間作為代價也太便宜了。他就知道現實是不會便宜他的，即使再沒有水晶的阻礙，路彷彿仍很遠……   
  
正因為知道遙遠，才拔足狂奔，然後在只差一步的距離頓足。   
  
『……』

 

冬貝利不清清外面的世界怎麼樣，牠只知道說不定研究員的一個決定，將會完全改變他們的世界。就這樣讓事情進展下去，最後踏足的境地將是永久的平靜，還是無寧的破落？

  
『希望留住傷痕是暮雨君的願望吧？只要是有關暮雨君的一切我都想知道……當時我有在他身邊嗎？我是不是就這樣任由他不治理臉上的傷？就為了不要忘記死去的人們？但終究還是忘記了……』指頭滑到眼角，整張手心貼著那臉頰的卡茨薩完全感受不到半點溫度：『我猜……就算我當時在場，也不會阻止暮雨君吧？因為換著是我，我也會不惜一切去留住記憶。我還記得自己總是對著誰，說著有關人類記憶的理論……那個人，一定就是他。』   
  
『……』   
  
『暮雨君一定很想找回來吧？即使都是一些痛苦的回憶……那傷痕還有那些過去，都是暮雨君寶貴的一部分。對吧？』說到這裡，卡茨薩抬頭對著冬貝利一笑。   
  
『……』冬貝利覺得面前這笑容充滿痛感，彷彿離釋然的感覺愈來愈遠。   
  
『可是，該怎麼辦呢？』男子的語氣仍帶笑意，但那輕皺的眉頭卻浮現出困惑：『我無法在暮雨君身上製造出傷痕……只要稍微想一下，就感到……完全無法接受。』   
  
聽著那聲音漸漸從輕柔壓至低沈，冬貝利很好奇卡茨薩現在會是怎樣的表情。牠抬頭，在背光的陰影之下，那雙充滿憤恨的目光突然令他感到很陌生。那鮮見的殺氣隨著他閉起雙目而消退，研究員脫下眼鏡，以領帶拭抹著，語氣又回復到平常一樣。   
  
『我決定了……說到底，我現在所做的事……也許都是為了自己吧？沒什麼好辯的，我就是這樣依著私慾行事的一個人，一直以來都是這樣，才不打算改喔！』   
  
『……』

 

還真是不負責任的發言啊，不過……這才像他。   
  
『暮雨君會生氣嗎？我甚至已想像到他怒瞪著我的樣子。』卡茨薩轉身望向牆上那張候補生的照片：『就在重遇的那天好好賠罪吧，到時候就算他要殺了我也沒關係唷……作為研究者而言，作為重視著他的人而言……也沒什麼好後悔的。』   
  
當時卡茨薩那張側臉看起來是如此自信，沒有人能擋得全科學家堅決要走的路，因為他不會停下來……就算死也不會停下來，然後，冬貝利又在等待著再次停步的一天。   
  
那將是夢寐以求的終點？還是躊躇的迴路？   
從在夜色中充滿感傷的笑臉上，牠彷彿又看見另一處岔路……   
  
「是嗎？」暮雨鼻頭哼出一聲冷笑：「當時你說在研究，同時也為了找回我不想失去的記憶……而事實上，你並不希望我想起來，甚至希望將那些事完全抹消。」   
  
「我說過，只要是暮雨君的事我都想知道，但如果要我動手破壞暮雨君才做到的話……就不行。」卡茨薩在句末的停頓點深深嘆一口氣，同時苦笑著攤手。   
  
大概他自己也感到很諷刺吧？一直只堅信著自己的一套科學，卻因為心裡的疙瘩而絆住腳。

 

在沒有生命的東西身上製造出傷痕又有什麼難度……有好幾次在冬貝利不在的情況下他也想動手，他以為下不了手大概因為冬貝利，但在單獨行事時，才發現內心的障礙比想像中深。   
  
不，與其說是內心，說肉體不如更貼切。他記得自己最後是抖著雙手，粗喘著把工具狠狠丟到角落中的……   
  
「所以會變成現在這樣，也是因為你一己的私願嗎？」暮雨揚起眉，仍是一臉漠然。   
  
這次卡茨薩沒逃避對方的目光：「沒錯，為了和暮雨君重遇，找回和他之間失去的碎片……不管是什麼我也做得出喔！除了傷害你……啊，結果也是傷害了？」   
  
「哼，還真是直認不諱……不過我才沒受傷啊。」暮雨交疊雙手，表情看來已緩和不少。

 

他好像理解到什麼，如果卡茨薩還有記憶，一定會完美的地掩飾自己的本心，但只要把現在他身上反映出來的自然反應和自己所記得的他整合起來，就會看到某些不為人知的部分。

 

對於卡茨薩不希望傷痕存在的想法，他其實很理解……不管是誰都會有任性的願望，當時一意孤行的自己也一樣吧？想到這一層的他，已記不起剛剛自己為何而激動了。   
  
不知道是作為生命體而理解，還是作為「暮雨」而理解。   
  
「……」

 

一直靜聽著二人對話的冬貝利接觸到暮雨的目光，愕了一愕。   
  
「冬貝利，你也有自己的願望吧？和我背道而馳的願望……」   
  
紫髮青年注視著小怪物金黃色的眼睛，在這張完全沒表情可言的臉上打量良久，驀地，他又像了解到什麼似的閉起雙目，輕輕牽起嘴角：「我知道了，對不起。」   
  
他突然道歉，是因為在閉目的那刻，腦裡浮現出最後道別時，冬貝利不捨的樣子。   
  
「暮雨君……雖然搞成這地步說什麼也無補於事……」這時卡茨薩突然插話：「但我沒有想過死而復生這些天真的事，也沒想過要找什麼代替品……我只是不想暮雨君就這樣消失而已。要是能夠重遇，我一定會好好的記住他的所有事……啊，是你的所有事……咦？不對……」   
  
「正蠢材，看你也搞混了吧？」暮雨在研究員頭上用力拍了一下。   
「咦？暮雨君你不生氣了嗎？」   
「嘖……你別再問了！」   
  
「喂──你們這班笨蛋還要呆多久啊！虧老娘還一直開著火爐等你們！」   
  
「啊…！抱歉！」

聽見不遠處婦人的埋怨，二人同時道歉。

 

卡茨薩望一望暮雨，似在試探他是否打算回去。紫髮青年完全無視他，抱起冬貝利，直接朝婦人那邊走去。見狀，卡茨薩也再次展開歡顏追上去……   
  
這大概也是私願的一種。   
  
『要是我死了，水晶會讓你們忘記我的。』   
  
當時這樣說著的自己，要是擁有再次選擇的機會，說不定也會想留下些什麼。

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.10**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


上一秒是他滿帶不悅的臉，下一秒視線已被拳頭掩蓋，鼻子感到一陣痛楚，好像有什麼暖熱的東西從鼻孔流出。眼前天旋地轉，當景象再次清晰過來時，只看見天花板上的雕花，帶黃的吊燈有點刺眼，但很快就被少年的身影遮蔽。   
  
因為背光的關係看不清他的臉，只辨出他後腦頭髮的顏色，如夕暗般冷艷的紫。   
  
『下次你再胡鬧，我絕對會把你的鼻子都打歪！』交疊雙手俯視著自己的少年，語氣中充滿著抱怨，還有一點彆扭的感覺。   
  
『哈……哈哈……放心吧，暮雨君……我的鼻子如下半身一樣堅挺，才沒這麼容易就歪掉呢！』   
  
『我可是認真的，下次絕不會手軟啊！』   
  
『是～是，我知道了～反正暮雨君每次都這麼說……』卻每次都會手軟吧？   
唯獨是你，才令人感到無論如何都一定會諒解。   
  
又或者……唯獨是你，才令人有種即使不被原諒也要抓住的感覺……   
  
『別少看我啊。』少年的身影懷著不忿的敵意移近。   
  
視線中的燈光愈來愈少，直至完全被黑影遮蓋。   
  
再次張開眼時，只見天花板上略見灰啞的木橫樑，靜止在自然的日光之下。沒有魔導院那雲石地板的腳步聲，四周聲得只剩從耳窩內傳來的嗚嗚聲。   
  
  
躺在沙發上的男子懶傭傭地往茶几伸出手，摸回自己的眼鏡，邊戴上邊坐起來，左手掃上下顎，一個晚上後臉上長出短短的鬚根。

 

冷空氣透過敞開的衣襟撫上他裸露的胸膛，因為他早已習慣這地區的低溫，所以連抖也沒抖一下。已三十多歲的他，肌肉看起來仍是那樣結實，令人不敢相信他是個每天只呆在實驗室的傢伙。   
  
坐起來後第一件事就是望向睡床那邊，卻不見他所想念的身影。雙人床上被子褶得整齊，床單也平伏得不見半點皺痕，乾淨得欠缺人性化。此刻卡茨薩有一種不太舒服的既視感，他記得自己也曾經在某時候，看過某個被收拾整齊得像完全沒人有住過的房間。   
  
他知道當時自己在努力找尋著某人留下的痕跡，但一切都光如新，就如自己被洗擦過的記憶。   
  
那時候的慾念突然衝上心頭，令他無法再安坐於這空無一人的房間，他連衣服都未有整理就直接甩開門衝出去，在階梯上踏出突兀的聲音。   
  
「吵死了！老娘家的樓梯可不是魔導裝甲，是每天被白蟻哽食的破木啊！」   
  
卡茨薩似乎已將婦人的吐糟當成是家常便飯，連招呼都沒打就開門見山問道：「暮雨君呢？」   
  
「那個好青年嗎？他和小怪物一起呆在你的地下室。」   
「是嗎？謝謝，阿姨你今天也是明艷照人呢！」   
「嘖！由你這張臭嘴說出來還真是格外噁心啊！快滾蛋吧！」   
  
眼鏡男子向婦人道謝後就急急從玄關跑出去，也沒理會對方不留情面的回應。   
  
在到達地下室的門前要在室外走一小段路，外面的低溫帶著沈沈的壓迫感，卡茨薩完全忘卻直接掃上肌膚的寒風，一支箭的跑到實驗室的方向，一連跨下兩、三級樓梯，然後用力推開冰冷的金屬門。因為衝力的關係，門把狠狠撞到牆上發出巨響。   
  
坐在書桌前的紫髮青年被這聲音嚇到，猛然回頭。   
  
「不是說過進來前要敲門嗎？啊……不對……」暮雨反射性的責罵，但馬上又想起這本來就是卡茨薩的實驗室。   
  
卡茨薩望望桌上的冬貝利，又再次注視表情漸轉彆扭的青年，剛剛繃緊的神經漸漸放鬆下來。他嘆一口氣，又慢慢扣起胸前敞開的衣鈕：「對不起，嚇著你了……早上好唷，暮雨君。」   
  
「早……」暮雨聲音略帶生硬，將手上的文件夾放回桌上，將辦公椅轉過來。   
  
「這麼早起床，在這裡幹什麼呢？」在發問同時，卡茨薩也瞄到文件夾中，那是有關暮雨的一切情報：「說起來，我之前搜集的資料都正確嗎？」   
  
覺得沒必要隱瞞的暮雨回得有點冷淡：「一半半，某些記憶還是很模糊。」   
  
「是嗎？傷腦筋呢……要是當時大家都有寫日記的習慣就好了！」   
  
「……」聞言，暮雨望向開著玩笑的卡茨薩，他感到對方的態度好像有點不同了。先前都很焦急地想在自己口中問出什麼，而現在……雖然感覺他仍是很想知道，卻刻意抑壓自己的求知欲。大概是考慮到自己的感受吧？竟然會考慮一個實驗工具的感受……   
  
以前在魔導院對於國家的未來和同伴的生死總是表現得沒心沒肺的他，在自己面前總是如此的溫柔，和真情流露。都不年輕了，還是這副不可靠的怪樣子。   
  
「暮雨君？怎樣獨自在笑了？」   
  
「矣？」暮雨愕了一愕，馬上又冷著一臉去掩飾：「我只是笑你太天真而已，那時候不管是作為候補生或是武官都忙不過來，才沒有閒功夫去想這個。而且，只要想到死後日記會被你這樣的翻閱，倒不如悄消失更好……」   
  
「不老實啊，你這樣說真不老實。」男子笑著搖頭，同時朝對方走近，指尖擦過暮雨的臉側，伸到他背後的桌上，拿起那個文件夾：「明明在意得不得了……和我一樣。」   
  
「……那只是你自說自話。」   
  
「過來這邊，暮雨君。」輕佻的指尖戳一戳嚴肅的臉：「有些東西想給你看看！」   
  
  
二人來到實驗室的另一角，那兒放著一部像是電視機的東西，但接駁著很多電線。他們在前面的木椅上坐下來，卡茨薩拿起兩線粗電線，貼到自己兩邊的太陽穴上。   
  
然後滿是雪花的畫面上開始浮現出影像，那就像是某人的第一視點，眼前是一名少年，拍攝者被揍了一拳後就倒在地上。儘管畫面都只有黑白色，暮雨還是認出那熟悉的天花板……影片中場景的確是魔導院。他隱約聽見片中人的聲音，卻因為干擾而聽不清他們在說什麼。   
  
「這是……什麼？這個人是我吧？到底是什麼時間拍下的？」   
  
「不，事實上，這是我的夢境。」看著映對中斷，畫面再次被雪花覆蓋的卡茨薩關掉電視，微笑著回頭：「因為考慮到記不起來的夢也許是記憶的一部分，我嘗試去將自己的腦電波記錄下來再映像化。在多次在腦中植入晶片後，終於將那些片段反映出來了。」   
  
「在腦中……植入晶片？還不只一次？」暮雨對這樣實驗不太了解，也知道不是什麼有趣的事。   
  
「別這麼凝重嘛，只是很小的手術而已！自己動手也可以唷……」男子撥起後腦的頭髮，仔細一看可在頭皮上發現幾道約四至五公分長的疤痕。   
  
「自己動手？」紫髮青年緊皺起眉頭，看著那幾道疤痕，他完全無法想像親手在自己的腦中植入東西會是怎樣的情境。   
  
「不過還是不夠呢……沒有顏色，也沒有聲音。看來還要再植入改良版的，或是在現有的晶片中修正吧？」卡茨薩在意的事好像完全是另一個領域，顯然是忘記常理是什麼了。   
  
這時，他還未翻好的領口被猛地揪住，一陣明顯的怒意從身邊迫近……   
  
「你還要再來嗎？將腦袋自行切開放進奇怪的東西！你知道這種事有多瘋狂嗎？」   
  
「怎麼了？只要看著鏡子還是不難做到喔！」   
  
「重點不是這個！」襯衣的布被暮雨扯得發出「勒勒」的聲響，彷彿下一秒就會被撕破。   
  
「哦，那暮雨是擔心我會變禿頭嗎？」其實卡茨薩其非粗神經到這個地步，只是看著暮雨緊張的模樣，心頭的快意令他忍不住要逗他一下。   
  
被迫急了又不想坦率的暮雨只感到臉龐愈來愈燙，最後他逃避似地甩開手，再一腳將對方從椅子踢到地上：「才不管你禿不禿頭啊！」   
  
椅子因為二人的動作而翻倒，而男子則大字型的躺在地上，他笑著與俯視自己的暮雨對望，此刻夢境的色彩彷彿又回來了。他獨自在傻笑著，像往常一樣，不管被打了多少遍仍舊在笑著。   
  
「放心吧，暮雨君！我的頭髮可是很頑強的，就像我下身那……」   
「夠了！我沒興趣聽你說下去！」   
  


  
那百看不厭的身影再次覆蓋視線，接下來又是熟悉的痛楚－－   
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

**Walk along your fragments    Ch.11**

 

  1. 原作故事完結後的世界
  2. 人造生命體設定



 

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

  
  


暮雨又再一次搞不懂自己發怒的原因，只知道在看著完全不將性命當是一回事的卡茨薩時，腦內亦浮現出往昔的某段對話。   
  
  
記憶中的畫面歪歪斜斜，是因為剛從昏睡中醒來而藥效未過，即使勉強從實驗台上跳下來，仍然抓不著重心。得扶著床邊才能支撐身體的暮雨，只感到眼前的影像扭曲不斷，連面前那名１１組候補生的臉也顯得特別欠扁。褲頭被解開，拉鏈被拉低了一半，校服的上衣披在裸背上像快要滑落的樣子。因為要拉著衣服的關係，一旦失去支撐雙腳就發軟起來。   
  
  
『不要勉強唷，暮雨君。』卡茨薩在對方跪倒之前上前扶著他。   
  
『你還敢說？我到底是因為誰……才變成這樣的？』   
  
『真是問得太好了，事實上只有我才能讓暮雨君變成這樣子吧？誘人的虛弱表情，上氣不接下氣的聲音……』   
  
『……去死！』暮雨咬著下唇，死命的反抗。他揮開扶著自己雙臂的手，企圖在眼鏡少年的臉上揍上一拳，但正要瞄準目標時，卻發現那張臉愈來愈近。他知道自己已失去平衝，天旋地轉的視界令拳頭無法揮得出來，彷彿下一秒頭部就會撞上地面……但兩秒過後他發現自己沒未有撞到冰冷的地板，取而代之卻是某人溫暖的胸膛。   
  
  
倔強的少年反射性地推開，然後二人馬上又陷進沈默的糾纏中。暮雨喉間吐出煩躁的低喘，卡茨薩則是笑得愈來愈明目張膽……混亂的視覺再次將暈眩感打進腦門，暮雨突然眼前一黑，直到下一秒感到自己跌坐下來，眼前的暗影才慢慢散去。   
  
  
『還是乖乖坐著吧？這樣亂動很危險的……』卡茨薩讓對方在自己的椅子上坐下來，半彎著身的他雙手捧著暮雨軟垂一邊的臉，輕輕扳過來。在那臉深深不忿的表情上，翡翠色的雙眼在吃力地集中焦點。   
  
『該死……這感覺……太糟……』   
  
『那是因為剛剛糾纏時轉了好幾圈吧？暮雨君每次都不肯乖乖的躺著，結果又令自己難受了呢……』   
  
『你以為這是誰的責任?』這種充滿憐憫的語氣像故意要惹毛他，但和怒意一起升上心頭的噁心感，卻令暮雨連吼一聲的力氣都沒有，只能不甘地低吟：『在神氣之前你最好自己試試看……這些該死的藥物……』   
  
『又開始鬧彆扭了嗎？』語氣中帶著笑意的卡茨薩撫著那頭微亂的紫髮，臉湊得愈來愈近：『我太清楚服用後的感覺是怎樣了，所以才不會試唷……倒是暮雨君這麼快就能站起來，對我來說總是很有挑戰性呢！』   
  
『嘖……你這老是把人當實驗品的差勁傢伙！』   
  
『抱歉呢。』進一步湊近的卡茨薩與對方臉側貼臉側，雙手伸進上衣底下，將那裸露的身體抱緊，鼻頭的氣息都呼到對方肩頸的肌膚上：『我不能自己試啊……因為連研究者本身都淪為實驗品的話，那大概已是最糟糕的迷失了。』   
  
  
吐出這番話的聲音，微妙地降低了幾度。那種低沈帶著鮮見的認真，儘管聽來不合常理，這傢伙還是有他自己的低線。雖然老在嫌棄對方，暮雨還是很清楚自己的好友。這怪人看似不可靠，事實上卻暗地掌握一切……他不爽，同時又對此感到安心。   
  
  
他就像一幅佇立在路中心的牆，非常礙眼，但在疲累的時候，卻會不自覺靠到它身後。時間會將那幅牆都風化侵蝕嗎？那傢伙獨自步過自己沒經歷過的時光，而當自己再次張開眼時，卻只看到它飽歷風霜，頹廢不堪的身姿……此刻，他已無法臉不改容地面對那種痛感。   
  
  
大概，這就是來自暮雨記憶的感情……所以他才會再一次發怒。   
  
  
  
  
在小屋廚房裡的小餐桌前，二人相對而座，從開始用餐直到麵包和水果都吃得七七八八，都沒說過一句話。在水龍頭前專心清潔著的婦人只聽見嘴嚼聲、餐具和盤子的碰撞聲，雖說不上死寂，卻令平時豪快的她愈不愈不自在。   
  
  
「你們不是吵死人就是默不作聲，到底要鬧什麼？這嘴臉真叫人消化不良啊！」婦人邊收拾著桌上的空盤子，邊對著二人之間僵住的空氣吐糟。卡茨薩根本沒在聽，從一開始就留意著友人臉上的每吋微動，大概連自己吃了什麼也不記得。而紫髮青年在婦人說話同時抬起頭微笑：「很抱歉，初次見面就令妳不快……」   
  
「什麼？不，不對……其實我不是這個意思……」真正認真而規矩的舉止似乎更令人難以應對。   
  
「啊啊！這樣不公平，為何阿姨妳對暮雨君的態度會有如此大差別？」本來心不在焉的男子突然又像撒嬌似地埋怨著。   
  
「你閉嘴好了！」另外兩人同時吐出相同的回應。   
  
「噗…！你們很合拍嘛！」被罵的卡茨薩忍不住笑，即使想不起往日的細節，比起沈默更喜歡被罵這點卻沒有改變。但發現暮雨明顯不滿的目光後，他又極力忍著，事實上卻覺得那種強調自己還在生氣的表現很有趣。   
  
  
這時，客廳中的電話響起，婦人暫時退場。在門外開始傳來談話聲同時，暮雨也站起來開始收拾盤子……卡茨薩托著腮子注視著青年的一舉一動，那張原本就板著的臉顯得愈來愈彆扭，似乎是不習慣目光投在身上的感覺。   
  
  
因為被盯著而感到焦躁的暮雨動作愈來愈快，十秒之內已將盤子放成一疊捧到水龍頭下。即使背向對方仍擺脫不了疙瘩，心裡的煩燥傳到手上，令他不自覺加重力度將水龍頭開得過大，反彈的冰冷水流就這樣將他的臉和衣服都沾濕。   
  
  
「嘖！」儘管水是冰冷的，暮雨仍感到自己的臉在迅速發燙，像在誰面前出了糗般。也許現在的確是出糗了……臉上的冰水開始滑向頸側，感覺更難受的他故作冷靜地左顧右盼，想找一條乾淨的毛巾。這時，從他後方伸來了一隻手，在以衣由輕輕拭抹他的肌膚。在他反應過來時，卡茨薩已緊貼在身後……   
  
  
「彆扭也該鬧夠了，差不多該說真心話了吧？明明罵我時是如此有氣勢……」逗玩似的話語在撫著耳背，讓人心頭一癢，他曖昧的聲音和腔調看來從沒改變。   
  
「少裝傻……一直以來你都故意扮遲鈍，不管是考試還是戰鬥技術都裝作不擅長，事實上卻完全不是這回事……」雖然還沒想起細節，但暮雨對這點卻非常肯定。   
  
「原來我有這樣壞嗎？」   
  
「你夠了！就算想不起我的事，也不可能忘掉自己的原則吧？不單造出違反道德的產物，還以自己的身體來試驗，就是為了……！」暮雨說到一半，卡茨薩突然摀著他嘴巴。儘管無法看到他的表情，從心跳傳來的激動卻瞬間相連起來。   
  
「這樣做是為了我自己的本願，暮雨君還是別想太多比較好唷……在成長中我了解到被原則所束縛的科學家都只有原地踏步的份兒，所以我得找出突破點。但我才不會這麼容易就墮落呢！」那聲音聽起來還是脫不了輕浮，同時又帶著不容反抗的堅持：「現在的你對於我而言是一種希望，是帶領我找回那個人的路鏢……所以，聽我的說話……別再將自己說得像污穢之物了。」   
  
  
沈重的悸動讓暮雨了解到這就是執著，儘管不認同這種行為，卻突愈來愈覺得這樣責備卡茨薩的自己太過分。明明自己當初也是不顧一切要記住死去的同伴，甚至不惜傷害自己……當時在旁看著的卡茨薩卻一直沈默著。   
  
  
然而，他在發怒之前卻沒想過卡茨薩和冬貝利都是懷著空洞的心去走過這段無比漫長的時光。腦內突然浮起一種想法，他覺得自己活過來的意義，說不定就是為了讓這場可悲的鬧劇好好落幕。


	12. Chapter 12

Walk along your fragments Ch.12

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

不論如何還是最先考慮他人的感受，在何等無理的情況下仍然默默接受著結果，在冬貝利眼中的他就是如此。在跟隨那少年來到魔導院後，見過各種各樣的人，最後發現暮雨才是最奇怪的人……他就是這麼一個奇怪、美好……而溫柔的人。

 

即使再不認同，即使對現狀感不滿，最後還是面不改容地踏上這條非他所願的路。 然而，到了那個時候，他偏偏擺出一張無悔的臉。冬貝利很希望有一天主人能夠自由自在地，依遁自己所願而活著。再沒有水晶賦予的使命，再不是指揮隊長的身份，也不用背負冰劍之死神這名字。

真正地擁有發自內心的心願，而不是無可選擇之下的覺悟……

 

但現在的你……真的自由嗎？

「才剛付過租金現在又要出行嗎？老娘這裡可沒有退租服務啊！」婦人雙手撐腰站在吉普車旁，圍著他的孩子們則一臉不捨的樣子：「變態叔叔還會回來幫我們修理玩具嗎？冬貝利也要走嗎？和漂亮的哥哥才剛成為朋友……不要走啦……」

「對不起，是我要求出行的，看來還是添麻煩了……」在上車之前，抱著冬貝利的暮雨再次向婦人道歉。

「這不算什麼！反正那傢伙都交租了，如一個月後你們仍沒有回來，那我就把地下室的東西都賣出去好了！」

「說得也是，應該能賣個不少錢。」

「就是啊，真不明白這傢伙的收入到底是從何來的！只是……你們還是會回來吧？」說到這裡，婦人從圍裙袋中掏出一包煙。這時，在駕駛席的卡茨薩開始插嘴：「什麼什麼？阿姨這麼快就開始想念我了？」

「見鬼！要是你能好好把孩子的玩具修理完，我才不管你啊！嘖……」比一般女人硬朗的臉故意糗起來，又垂頭點起煙。

「是啊！變態叔叔和我們打了勾勾的……說會把我們拾回來的玩具都修理好！」

聞言，暮雨笑著摸摸男孩的頭：「放心吧，我一定會讓他守諾言的。」

「喂喂，別幫我開空頭支票啊！說起來……差不多該上車了，暮雨君～」

「……」面對孩子們依依不捨的目光，冬貝利的臉上還是沒流露出任何變化。

 

短短數年，對人類而言還是很深刻吧？  
一直見證著卡茨薩改變的牠，也漸漸了解到人類生命中的漫長……

 

『停止這種愚蠢的實驗吧……就算是夢境，也不見得是事實，可能只是你自己的想像而已。』

『即使如此，對我而言還是寶貴的線索。』

『你又在裝傻嗎？明明有更實際的方法……』

 

前一天早上的爭論中，暮雨似乎已下了決定。

 

在卡茨薩表明立場後，暮雨竟主動要求要找回自己零碎的記憶。他提出要重遊自己曾經踏足的地方，對卡茨薩而言絕對是好事，但對在冬貝利眼裡看來，卻怎樣也不覺得他是為了自身願望而做的。

 

牠感到愈來愈矛盾，現在抱著自己的人真的僅是路鏢一般的存在嗎？  
如果卡茨薩是為了找回失去的記憶，那一直銘記一切的自己在期待的又是什麼？為何此刻會回想起昔日主人帶著自己到處執行任務的感覺？  
「暮雨君，看見後座上的東西嗎？」行車中的卡茨薩微笑著，以下巴指指後方。

暮雨回頭，後面的座位上放著一把長劍，以黑色皮革套住，附上一條用來揹在身上的皮帶。看著那像冰雕一般的劍柄，心裡突然湧起一種懷念的感覺，不自覺就伸手將它握過來。

「這東西竟然還在？」將皮劍套褪下後，裡面是實在的劍身，看起來極度接近原本的樣子。

「和實物很像吧？那是蕾姆醬一直保管著的臉柄，因為再也沒有魔力的關係，要還原仍要靠點工藝呢！不過這對本是武裝研究所主任的我而言全無難度……」眼鏡男注視著前方駕駛著，他的聲音聽起來似乎愈說愈高興，大概是暮雨出行的決定讓他心情大好：「當收到蕃姆醬描述的草圖時，還真懷疑暮雨君能否拿得起來呢。感覺比想像中有點大，所以我都採用最輕最上乘的材料，手感絕對會很捧唷！」

「是嗎？」看著這熟悉的武器，暮雨心裡是蠻感觸的，但面皮薄的他卻故意冷著臉：「先不論我能否像以前一樣揮動它，在這年代還真的用得著嗎？」

「即使戰爭早已完結，也不見得這世界很安全。野外到處都是危險的怪物，而人類也不見得會很安份。」這樣說著的卡茨薩眼神突然銳利起來，在被木欄間開的路上拐了一個彎，再前面就是完全沒有路線區分的原野：「不管是往日還是現在……都有著同樣的感覺。人類的團結，都離不開敵意唷！會為了共同的敵人而連成一線的他們，想站在一起的話……就不能沒有敵人。這也是人類的有趣之處吧？明明就脆弱得很……」

「又來了，過了這麼多年都沒學會往正常的方向思考嗎？」

「咦咦？難不成一直聽我說話的人果然就是暮雨君嗎？」雖然是問句，從語氣中卻帶著肯定。

「真搞不懂……為何就只對我一人囉嗦？」暮雨鬧彆扭似地別開臉，看著那些荒蕪的風景一直往後退。說起來這樣二人坐在車內，前往某個地方，似乎還是第一次。

 

昔日每天都為了戰鬥而前進著，卻沒有想過不用戰鬥的話又會怎樣？就算能回憶起一切逝者，那之後的日子又怎樣？像早已知道自己會走不到那天似地，對太遠的未來總是欠缺概念。然而，拐過悖德暗巷走到這一步的自己，此刻卻確實存在著。

 

不，不對！真正活著的是卡茨薩和冬貝利……所以，本來就已經死去的自己根本沒必要多想。最重要的是讓那兩個笨蛋的生命回到正軌上吧？  
儘管暮雨本人也搞不清正軌在何處，但終有一天……會在前路上找到答案吧？因為一切彷彿都是命中注定，就像當初認為自己終會像四天王的同伴那樣，消失在戰場的另一端。

 

『暮雨君，吶吶……暮雨君。難道你不覺得奇怪嗎？為何人可以理所當然地留下破壞的痕跡？反而僅僅活著的人，連想留下一點足印都顯得如此愚不可及呢？你就沒有這種求知欲嗎？』

 

在那個時代，這無疑是一條愚蠢的問題，同時卻令人反駁無從。這就是卡茨薩那套感性的科學嗎？ 當暮雨再次回想起卡茨薩年少時的一席話，又驀地感到自己對那傢伙似乎是悲傷多於憤怒。


	13. Chapter 13

Walk along your fragments Ch.13

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

他曾徹夜無眠凝視著那人的照片，企圖將經已忘卻的面容刻進腦內，然後在心中重塑那個人的形象。

 

在旅途中，他遇過很多素未謀面的人們，在順風車上、在酒吧桌前、在旅館前台處……他都說，我在找人呢！是個很重要的人。這傢伙就是他的寵物啊……一定也很期待和主人重遇了。

 

『真的很想知道呢……令你不惜一切也要找到的，到底是怎樣的人？』

 

每次說到最後，都會聽到這種問題。

 

卡茨薩並不感驚訝，也不感為難，他仍然一臉自信地笑著回答－－我還不知道他是個怎樣的人呢！但能夠肯定的是……他一定是個遇上了便不想再忘記的人。

 

往往說到這裡，話題就接不下去了，但卡茨薩總不以為然，他從不在乎別人對自己的看法。因為那個人是遙遠得與這個世界相隔絕，他早就作好獨自陷進另一境地的覺悟。然而，當在現實中看見吸引他目光的東西時，又會不自覺地想……如果暮雨君也在的話……

 

『你肯定自己從沒有過「死而復生」這種想法嗎？』納基曾經這麼質疑過。

他總是回得斬釘截鐵：『才沒有呢！』

『拜託……你也答得太爽快了吧？反而沒說服力了……』

『作為科學家，這種問題完全沒有思考的必要。因為由此至終答案都只能是……「否定」。』

  
  


在八、九年前，卡茨薩也曾經到過暮雨最後存在的地方，如納基所說是一片荒蕪的高原。

 

他徒步往上走，心裡強調著腳下是那人曾經走過的路。當時冬貝利在那懸崖之前的一片空地上突然佇足，明明就沒有任何記認，牠卻像找到什麼似的停下，垂視著那顯得有點枯黃的草地。

 

『是這裡嗎？』

「是這裡嗎？」

 

過去與現在的聲音互相重疊，同出自卡茨薩口中。面前的風景和九年前一模一樣，而暮雨也像從前的冬貝利那樣，像肯定什麼似地在某個位置頓足。默默跟在身後的男子再次肯定，那一定就是暮雨君最後存在過的位置……

 

「我記得從這位置往前看的視界，還有剎那卿的背影……到現在仍清楚記得。」暮雨抬頭，那眼神像在注視比現世更遙遠的東西，他隔著厚重的絨褸抱著雙臂，腳步緩慢踏前：「這陣風……也跟那時一模一樣。」

「記得秘匿大軍神的模樣嗎？」

「不，最後也沒有看到。」紫髮青年面無表情的搖搖頭：「最後看到只有剎那卿的背影。」

「是嗎……和從眼球上採取的數據一樣啊。」卡茨薩托托眼鏡，又問道：「再之後真的沒看到什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」

「哦……」大概連暮雨自己也沒發現，在臨死時腦內錯流出候補生時期的回憶吧？

 

冬貝利跟隨著主人的腳步往前走，看著那跟以前一模一樣的步姿，牠又突然想起在飛空艇發著所前的道別……在回過神來時，那青綠色的小手已抱住面前那人的小腿。但暮雨未有即時發現，因為他也在同樣思考出神了。

 

跟隨其後而與對方並排的卡茨薩，視線也移向相同的遠處。儘管到處都在重建開發，面前的風景仍脫不開死亡的陰霾，巨大的裂縫爬在大地之上，形成以現有科技也無法填補的傷痕。

 

他都未曾目睹大軍神那震懾一切的模樣，只從記錄上知道敵我雙方慘重的死傷。說到慘重……對當時活著的人而言，大概只是一堆數字。

 

有這麼多人死去了嗎？

 

至今仍舊訴說著這一切的，看來就只有這唯一的痕跡了。彷如眾多亡魂在死命抓住活著的瞬間，最後如他們所願，一個整體的死亡劃破了世界，留下這名為「深沈」的永遠。

 

如這裂縫一般，深不見底……

 

「這風景……對人類而言是唯一的實感吧？明明從文字上是表達得如此慘烈。」卡茨薩的語氣聽起來是如此木然，但初次目睹這痕跡時，他卻在原地呆了整整一個小時。因為他知道自己的一切也是從這缺口中驀然喪失的。

「有種……不可思議的感覺。」暮雨將目光移到自己的手心上：「活著時也同樣找不著實感的自己，當成為數字的其中之一時，感覺卻是……意外地輕。大概這就是所謂的『一無所有』。」

「後悔了嗎？」

「沒有。」回答的語氣冷漠之餘也輕描淡寫：「既然作好覺悟就沒有後悔的必要。」

 

他記得剎那卿問過，是否願意付出一切。

一切……是什麼？現在的自己除了這條命外，還有什麼？

 

思考著這問題的暮雨，意識不自覺地與昔日的自己重疊……

 

寒風肆虐的高地上，彷彿已無法停止體溫的流失。抬起的手臂從沈重到無感，無形的生命隨風飄散，痛苦嗎？悲傷嗎？一切感受都太模糊了，唯有有從心而發的冰冷最鮮明。有一刻感到自己正在失去一切，又有一刻感到喪失的又再次重現眼前。

 

然後清晰浮現的是……三人一起對著鏡子笑著的畫面。

是的，原來自己並非一無所有啊。

 

除著回憶中的畫面中斷，暮雨也感到眼前一黑，直到背部撞上卡茨薩的手臂才回過神來。

那有力而穩實的雙手彷彿在強調著自己渾身的抖顫。

 

「沒事嗎？暮雨君？」

「沒，我沒事……」木然的表情略帶崩緊，唇上的哆嗦令語句也無法流暢。死前的冰冷從此刻又開始延續下去，當時因死亡而中斷的戰慄，現在方浮上水面。果然……找得回來嗎？從這眼瞳反映過的一切都能找得回來嗎？連被遺忘的一切也……

「這裡太冷了，我們走吧？」未知是否因為抖顫而缺力，他感覺卡茨薩的力度顯得有點強硬。

「等一下，好像有什麼東西……從腦海湧上……」抖顫不止的雙手抓上紫色髮絲，那遊離的目光飄得更遠，像要追逐不屬於這世界的東西。冬貝利將那小腿抱得更緊，仍無助喚回主人的意識。

「夠了，今天就到此為止。看你都抖成這樣了……」卡茨薩將那執著地抱頭的雙手用力握著，再扯到自己胸前。然後那明顯抖動的十指卻像反抗似的揪起對方的衣領：「搞什麼？那不是……你要找的東西嗎？」

「沒錯，但我不贊成做不人道的實驗喔！」洋蔥紫髮的男子笑著，將那不肯放鬆的手強行拉到臉前，並從口中吐出暖氣。但這種鋼柔並制的行為似乎一點也不被受落，馬上就被甩一巴掌了。

「少來了！為何偏偏要在這種時候阻止我？為何總是如此任性？」來自暮雨本身的憤怒總是不經意地流露，然而，卻連本人也搞不清當中到底滲進多少不理智的情感……無可否認，現在的自己太焦急了，像個不折不扣的活人一樣。

絕不尋常的悸動已傳到卡茨薩的心臟，各種焦慮感令他不得不控制情況，他依舊微笑著，那放得很輕的聲線像哄小孩一樣：「嗯嗯？現在到底是誰任性呢？暮雨君再不聽話，我今晚就在自己腦袋插上十張晶片唷！」

「你以為這樣就能威脅我嗎？」

「我現在可是自信滿滿啊，雖然嘴裡不認……暮雨其實很擔心我吧？」對方愈是憤怒，男子就顯得愈得意，儘管對於吵架的事完全沒有印象，嘴巴仍是故意要逗人。

「你就插個一百張好了！」像使盡全力似的吼出這句後，暮雨反而因為這明顯的謊言而自我厭惡起來。

「好啊！只要是暮雨君希望的話～」欠打的男子一臉笑嘻嘻。

「你……」一時語塞的青年已無力反駁，不要臉的傢伙永遠都是吵不過的。

 

一下子泄氣的他連四肢也無力起來，剛剛在腦中凝聚的東西已被怒氣轟散，崩緊的表情漸變頹然，並慢慢跪坐下來。

「……」冬貝利擔心不已地爬到他大腿上。

 

當看著暮雨默默垂頭時，卡茨薩的笑容才隱隱滲出苦澀……

因為面前這個人已為他帶來早已喪失的心痛。


	14. Chapter 14

Walk along your fragments Ch.14

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

聽得見水煲發出沸騰的聲音，也知道小水吧那邊的男子在打點著，但暮雨從一開始就只默默地縮在床角，四肢的抖顫還未停止，他只能緊扣著十指，企圖讓雙手穩定下來。

 

他知道現在自己身處イスカ地方的ロコル鎮，至於自己是如何被卡茨薩帶過來的，印象就非常模糊，大概當時真的完全失神了。他感到身旁有什麼細小的生物在黏著，那應該是冬貝利，因為是冷血動物的關係，完全感覺不到體溫。

 

即使身體已停止失溫，渾身的冰冷感覺仍無間斷，那股寒意仍舊刺骨……明明已坐在室內一段時間，身體仍像不屬於這個空間似地，一直都暖不起來。這種從心裡哆嗦不止的感覺，總是似曾相識。因為自己使用的是冷凍系魔力嗎？然而，記憶中的冰冷和現在所感受到的一樣，充滿壓迫感……同時又彷似包含著某種意義。

 

那一定是自己曾經拼命去挽留的一部分……一定。

 

「還是很冷嗎？來喝杯熱茶吧。」四眼男子拿著飄著陣陣茶香的杯子走近，在床邊彎下身。

暮雨接過茶杯，但對方仍然手把著手的和他一起拿著。

「幹嗎？」

「現在的你還拿不穩杯子吧？聽話，我來幫你吹涼……」像卡茨薩那樣的聲線，配上哄小孩般的語氣真是完全沒有違和，但這種語氣和舉動卻令暮雨尷尬萬分。

「你、你就別吹了，都把唾液吹進去了好吧！」

「有什麼關係？反正大家都是男生，就別介意這種事了……」

「都已經是大叔的年紀，還好意思說自己是『男生』嗎？」暮雨滿面不悅的瞪著那張沒怎老化的眼鏡臉。

「……」冬貝利拉一拉暮雨的衣角似乎想說什麼，但最後牠當然沒有說話了。

 

牠大概想說，就因為大家都是男的才問題大吧？

 

「哎呀，其實之前已留意到……暮雨君的吐糟點都很特別呢！從以前開始就是這樣了嗎？」卡茨薩望一望旁邊的冬貝利，小怪物未有否認也沒有承認，只冷漠地轉過身去。

「反正……」感到被嘲笑的暮雨雙龐發熱起來，這是他回來後首次感覺到溫度：「反正不管糟點在哪裡，你這個人很糟糕就是不變的事實！」

 

『卡茨薩他大概真的很喜歡暮雨君吧？因為暮雨君個性太認真，才一直被他耍著玩呢……呵呵。』

 

暮雨記得某人曾對自己說過類似的話，然而……卻記不起是誰。

 

即使面前的人仍想不起自己的事，被耍著的狀況卻完全沒有改變嗎？曾想過彼此是否只因時代而認識，因戰火而生羈絆。要是沒有這殘酷的現實，大概連相遇的條件都沒有吧？

 

但好像不是這樣的。

因為……這裡還有一個蠢材在拼命找回那份羈絆。

 

「別生氣嘛……先喝一口茶吧？你看，暖哄哄的很香呢！」

「……」茶杯被送到嘴邊，暮雨卻定眼注視著卡茨薩的臉。一雙鏡片因面前社的熱茶而沾上霧氣，半透出來的雙眸微微低垂，難得沒以奇怪的目光盯著人，這雙眼看起來竟是意外的溫柔。然後眼鏡後的雙眼突然抬起，兩雙翡翠色的眼眸對視了一秒，先躲開的是暮雨。

「我臉上有什麼嗎？暮雨君。」

「什麼也……沒有。」未知是否被茶杯上的熱氣燻到，感覺臉龐更燙了。

「但你臉上可不是這麼說唷！」語氣突然輕佻起來的男子湊近一點，眼鏡都因煙霧而變成灰白。

「我只是想……你會不會又加了什麼奇怪的東西！」

「矣？以前我總是這麼做的嗎？」卡茨薩的臉退開了一點，露出驚奇的樣子，但半秒後又回復壞壞的笑容：「太好了！真是重要的情報呢，那從今以後也讓暮雨君喝喝奇怪的東西吧！」

「你……！」

當暮雨正要動怒之際，卡茨薩又把茶杯送到他嘴邊：「現在才知道真是可惜，所以這還來不及在這杯茶上做手腳唷。」

「……哼。」

 

有一刻，暮雨有種自己仍身處於往昔的錯覺，還不知不覺就吵起嘴，一切都來得如此自然。不是因為同為候補生，不是因為同在魔術院共事，也沒有「記憶」這種來得理所當然的橋樑……

 

僅因為我們就是「我們」而交集，並一起活著。

……一起活著嗎？

 

不對……那個「我」已經不再活著。

 

暮雨垂頭，注視著那紅茶反映出自己的雙眼，連他自己也分不出那眼神中到底藏著什麼感情，只以一貫沈著的語氣低聲吟道：「你啊，真是個蠢材。」

「矣？怎麼突然吐糟了？」稍稍退開坐到床邊的卡茨薩一臉拿對方沒法的回牟一笑。

「剛剛真的有很重要的映像要浮現出來，差一點點就能看清楚了……」

「不是說過了嗎？我不做不人道的實驗。」面前那張總帶點邪氣的笑臉，和他所說的話完全配不上，略嫌欠缺說服力。

「既然如此，你對自己做的實驗難道又有什麼人道可言？」

面對責難的語氣，習慣被罵的男子完全不以為然：「暮雨君在意這個的話，那就該做個好榜樣啊！『亂來的傢伙叫人不要亂來』這種事，說來搞笑倒差不多呢……」

「嘖……」雖然很不服氣卻無法反駁的暮雨不悅地別開臉。

見狀，男子伸手在青年的紫髮上亂摸了一輪。頭髮被弄得亂七八糟的青年將杯子放在床頭櫃上，紅著臉撥開對方的手：「你在幹嗎？又不是小孩子……！」

「咦？剛剛誰在說我是大叔呢？」

「……」看著而前這張得意的表情，暮雨不甘地抿了抿嘴，捏緊拳頭的手抽起了一半，停頓數秒，又默默放下收在身後。從肩膀的微動可看出他稍稍深呼吸了一口，像在極力抑制什麼。

卡茨薩探頭，像要故意窺看那藏起來的拳頭：「暮雨君剛剛想揍我吧？難得我都準備吃拳頭了，結果卻什麼事都沒發生……稍微有點失望呢。」

「你說的……也不是全無道理。」暮雨皺著眉頭，始終不肯將臉轉過來：「所以……因為這樣而揍你的話，也太孩子氣了。」

「……」對於主人老實的反應，冬貝利沒半點驚訝。就算在擁有冰劍之死神這可怕的名號，以至後來成為很嚴格的教官，他其實一直都是個明白事理的大好人。

 

因為太講理了，所以活在那個不講道理的世界中，才顯得如此痛苦。然而他那不歪不斜，堅定地在自身命運上行走的樣子，卻永遠都讓人無法移開目光……

 

真正的你確實已不在了，但現在活在面前的並不是別人。

那仍帶著屬於你的溫暖、你的美好和你的缺憾……那一定就是你的碎片，你真實的一部分。

 

「冬貝利？」一雙冰涼的小手搭上暮雨的手背，圓圓的青色臉龐緊貼著他的肌膚。

這時，又一雙手將他的臉扳向另一邊，那眼鏡男的臉突然貼近得幾乎碰到鼻子。在惹來責罵前，男子先開口了：「那我們以後也要互相監視啊，為了讓對方不要亂來……」

「哼，反正你就是個不能少看一眼的傢……」

倔強的話才說到一半，馬上就被對方緊緊擁抱。那埋在肩上的臉很溫暖，吐出的聲音也溫柔得近乎痛惜：「不要勉強喔，暮雨君。」

「什麼？」

「我已經花了九年的時間，也沒必要在現在急於一時。反正我還有一輩子時間……一定找得回來的。現在只要看著你，馬上就會信心十足呢！」擁抱著身體的雙手改而搭在肩上，那張臉退開到能夠注視的距離，仍泛著微笑：「不過就看在我是大叔份上，揍我時要手下留情唷！」

 

一輩子……嗎？

暮雨心裡反覆唸著這個字眼，同時思索著……人的一輩子到底有多漫長？

 

為了找尋逝者而活的一輩子，又會有多漫長？


	15. Chapter 15

**Walk along your fragments Ch.15**

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

在喪失感充斥的世間，那些永遠離去的人們，至今仍於夢中陪伴在側，直到醒來那刻。

 

暮雨沒發現自己抖顫了多久才安然進睡，只知道自己造了一個喧鬧的夢，夢中出現了好幾個人，自己在大叫著不停奔跑……像個笨蛋。和以前不同的是，即使想不起那些人的臉，醒來後那種感覺卻遲遲未散。大概是因為水晶的力量開始減褪吧？至少能夠分辨出自己對那些人的感受……

 

那都是令人懊惱，卻極不情願去忘記的傢伙們。

 

暮雨很理解為何卡茨薩要冒這種風險去將夢境記錄下來，然而他仍是無法容許這種做法。

不，與其說是無法容許，不如說是無法做到吧？

 

一直擺出嚴肅的樣子，以規矩為借口，其實真是僵立在原地走不出去罷了。如果沒有那個蠢材，他大概仍無法在這本不屬於自己的世界中前進吧？

  
  


「昨晚突然想起這小鎮附近有一條鐵路通往皇國帝都イングラム呢……我們到那邊走走如何？」早上退了房間的二人，和冬貝利一起走到鎮外，卡茨薩選擇把吉著車泊在ロコル，改為以其他方式前進。

「皇國帝都イングラム？我記得那時候是和院長同行，乘飛空艇過去的。」恢復正常狀態的暮雨看來精神不錯，表情也放鬆了不少。

「有火車的話方便多了，不過這邊的車站有點簡陋就是！畢竟朱雀不太擅長這種建設，皇國那邊也忙於重建，當時也沒法給予太多支援啊。」

「以往朱雀也太依賴水晶的力量了。」

「不，對我而言還好唷！反正我們先走吧？」卡茨薩將裝著冰劍的劍套遞給對方，同時朝鎮外走：「離車站還有一段路唷，可不能大意。」

「不能……大意？」

 

起初暮雨還沒記起是什麼回事，當走出鎮外看著那幾幅破落的圍牆時，令人懷念的感覺才慢慢湧上。畢竟昨天腦內一片混亂，被帶過來時也沒有好好看過周圍的風景……他記得年少時的確曾路過這裡，印象中也的確是不能大意的感覺。

 

這時，二人感到地面傳來一陣陣震動，沈重的腳步聲迅速向二人迫近。

 

「哦，來了。」當全身都被某巨物的影子所覆蓋時，卡茨薩的臉上仍是毫無緊張感。暮雨一回頭，那頭有兩、三層樓高的怪物已將視線中的天空完全遮蓋，面前只感到從牠口中呼出來的熱氣，那低沈的吟叫在震動著耳膜。

「グランドホーン嗎？」

「啊啊……即使過了這麼久，這怪物還是很喜歡在附近流連呢！」

「竟然在前往車站的路上……」

「所以說這世界還是一點也不安全啊！沒事的，這裡有負責保護平民安全的候補生在當值，作為實習的一環。」雖然卡茨薩是這麼說，但怪物的唾液已滴在腳邊了，卻完全沒感覺到有誰會冒出來救駕。暮雨閃過掉下的唾液，已忍不住吐糟了：「那麼……你所說的候補生到底在哪？」

「咦？這個嘛……我也不清楚，大概開小差了吧？」卡茨薩笑著聳肩，同時從白袍內袋掏出手槍：「沒法子了，暮雨君就由我來守護吧！」

 

大怪物移動而捲起的強風掀起白袍的下擺，眼鏡男難得一臉認真，用似模似樣的姿勢紮穩馬腳，單手抬槍連打三發子彈，正中怪物眉心。一連串動作都流暢而完美，三發子彈都快而準，可惜，這似乎對怪物起不了作用……

 

「這是哪門子的守護？」即使在危機跟前，暮雨還是要回頭指罵對方。

「抱歉抱歉，看來我還是不擅長打架呢……尤其是對著怪物。」男子尷尬地笑起來，但從他的笑容中卻看不出有在反省。

「……」在大怪物面前，小小的冬貝利看來沒什麼存在感，事實上牠已伺機進攻了。完全沒打算指望卡茨薩的牠身上開始放出暗黑的氣場，在仰頭之際，卻赫見一滴巨大的唾液正朝牠墜下。大驚的牠急忙往側閃避，因為手腳短小，跑了幾步就跌倒在地上了。不論如何，他牠已糟糕地錯過攻擊的良機……

「……！」細小的牠揮動著四肢爬起來，同時感到大怪物的殺氣彷彿就要壓到背上去。但下一刻牠並未被壓扁，反而看見面前的地上被濺上大面積的鮮血。一抬頭，只見到暮雨的背影。他雙手握劍，銀白的劍尖在怪物胸前劃出一道冷色的寒光，然後受傷的怪物呻吟著退後。

「冬貝利…！」揮刀後的青年鬆開左手，回頭抱過冬貝利。

同時派不上用場的眼鏡男也扯上他的右臂，拉著他一起逃跑。只顧著往前走的二人並沒有留意到怪物的已經倒下……也沒留意到站在牆上的兩名朱雀侯補生。

 

「打倒了嗎？」女候補生問道。

「不……我什麼都還沒做，而且牠好像只是昏過去了。」男候補生攤著空空的雙手。

「是因為那刀傷嗎？從傷口看來刀法快而狠呢……」

「妳看見牠眉心流出的紫色液體嗎？那是什麼？」

「說起來，剛剛有兩個人跑掉了吧？沒看錯的話……那是卡茨薩主任嗎？」

聞言，男候補生疑惑地交疊雙手：「好像還有另一人吧？紫色頭髮的……是朋友嗎？」

「是嗎？」女候補生半掩著唇輕笑：「難道是傳說中……主任最重視的那個人？」

「怎麼可能？那個人早已不在人世了吧！」少年不解風情，還指示對方一起處理善後。

「只是……我覺得能夠一直堅持去尋找，真的很厲害呢。如果是我的話，一定無法做到吧？」

  
  
  


喪失感仍舊充斥，這裡有勇敢地捨棄它的人們，也有勇敢地驅逐它的人們。然而沒有人能知道，硬著頭皮衡過去後，是否就能擺脫那重陰霾，並找到真正的自由……還是說，那僅僅是在依賴無法割捨的過去，讓那不存在的東西引領著腳步前進呢？

  
  


「卡茨薩……」盯著前方那白袍飄揚的背影，暮雨突然對這拔足狂奔的對方產生疑問。那緊握的力度和傳達過來的心跳略帶焦急，像在拼命掩藏什麼一樣。此時，暮雨才發現，在面前的人身上出現了原本不可能存在的心虛感。這名堅信自己理論的研究員，即使幹出多胡鬧的事，也沒半點反省的意思，然而……會逃避，也就等於意識到某種錯誤吧？

 

他就是如此不可靠的傢伙，叫人放心什麼都是謊話。沒有人知道他的實驗中會發生什麼可怕的事，也沒法看見眼鏡下的視線裡，那不為人知的境地。為什麼能和這傢伙成為朋友呢？大概是因為自己能明白那傢伙在凝視著什麼。現在回想起來，其實大家都是「自以為不一樣」的笨蛋吧？

 

後來……終於明白了事實，卻始終沒有拆穿卡茨薩的夢。

 

說不定自己是在期望他能代替自己走下去，或是相信著那傢伙能夠衝破一切…但現在重新注視對方，竟只感到一片悲涼。在那沒有多大改變的身影背後，暮雨彷彿能看見昔日那個被喪失感壓挎的自己。


	16. Chapter 16

**Walk along your fragments Ch.16**

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

火車行走已經一段時間，那震動將強烈的心跳漸漸掩蓋，連急促的呼吸亦已平靜下來。二人在相反方向的座位上臉對著臉，因為氣喘而一直沒說上半句話。而被抱著上車的冬貝利則坐在暮雨身旁，一副自我嫌惡的樣子低著頭。

 

「吶，剛才真危險呢。」真為奔跑得有點熱，卡茨薩已脫下外套，鬆開領口，此時頸上的汗水都已經乾透了。

「一切都拜你的不中用所賜。」已將冰劍收回劍套中的暮雨，雙手仍緊抱著這把武器，不悅的表情中隱隱夾雜著不安。

「說起來……」被責備的眼鏡男不懷好意地將目光移向旁邊的小怪物：「沒被唾液淹沒真是太好了呢！冬貝利。」

「……！」本已因為自己失態而很不甘心的冬貝利，被故意嘲笑後終於惱羞成怒，跳到對面的座位去，以菜刀使力拍打那眼鏡混蛋的臉。然後一人和一匹就鬧起來，開始他們無聲的格鬥。

 

但即使面前的兩個傢伙如何擾攘，暮雨仍舊垂眼發呆著，直到卡茨薩以眼神示意，冬貝利才停下手。開始擔心的牠安定下來，又跳到主人大腿上……

 

「怎麼了？暮雨君不舒服嗎？」

紫髮青年搖搖頭，注視著自己的右手心：「我剛剛……揮劍了嗎？」

「對啊，揮劍了！」研究員很滿意似地推推眼鏡：「太厲害了……這就是冰劍之死神的實力嗎？」

「冰劍之死神……嗎？」青年自嘲似地輕抽嘴角：「魔力已經完全發不出來了，在沒有水晶加護世界的下……我就只得這種能耐。」

「即使如此，暮雨君還是很厲害喔！」

儘管聽到這樣的讚賞，暮雨面色依舊凝重：「事實上……剛剛那刻腦內只有一片空白，身體不自由主地動了，直至感到砍了什麼時，意識才遲鈍的回來。」

「那是好事啊，這證明在你體內的記憶比想像中還要深，而且肉體似乎也處於很捧的狀態。」男子將食指和姆指放於下顎，露出奇怪的笑容打量著對方。

「你是故意用這種奇怪的說法嗎？」青年一臉不悅的回瞪。

「哪裡奇怪了？我只是說暮雨君現在身手很好而已，難不成……已經想歪了嗎？」

「……嘖！」卡茨薩還沒能想起以往的自己是如何被牽著鼻子走，也不知道那一頭撞進難堪狀況的自己是什麼樣子。但現在面對一個失憶的人的自己，似乎仍舊被耍著，像個長不大的小孩。啊啊……只有面不改容地讓一切失去才算是大人嗎？那麼到底是什麼讓自己至今仍在孩子氣呢？

 

除了卡茨薩以外，那些被遺忘的人們都曾經讓自己這樣動怒過。總是爭吵著，卻沒有敵意……但更深層之下到底又是一種怎樣的感情？此刻仍像一張白紙。

 

「喂……」想到這裡，暮雨突然滿帶彆扭地叫喚對方。

見狀，研究員傾前身子，哼出溫柔的桑音：「嗯？暮雨君想和我分享想歪了的畫面嗎？」

「不是。」一本正經的聲音，答得斬釘截鐵。

「是嗎？真可惜……不過暮雨君說什麼我都愛聽啊！」

「……」作為對男性的說話而言，這樣的卡茨薩還真是有點不知恥，但早已習慣的暮雨決定無視：「我想問的是，在你之前記錄的夢境裡，有出現過其他你不認識的人嗎？」

「這樣說來的確偶爾有出現過，夢中的暮雨君還是候補生，當時的你意外地有趣呢……不，其實也不感意外，重溫時我笑得連咖啡都噴出來了。」

「後半句可以不用說！」男子一臉回味無窮的樣子，反倒是對面的紫髮青年馬上崩起他迅速泛紅的臉：「那……那麼你看見的是怎樣的人們？也是候補生嗎？」

「的確，大概是我們的同期吧？有那個和我們一起對著鏡子，身材超惹火的女孩，也有……一些男生，其中一人很高大，還擁有一身很捧的肌肉啊。」眼鏡下的眼珠朝上，在努力回想著，但數秒後又對著暮雨瞇眼而笑：「說起來和我同期的幾乎全都不在人世了呢！」

「……」此刻暮雨頓時接不上話，因為對方滿面笑容地說著這種話，才令他不知如何反應。

「相較其他組別，１１組的死亡率還不算高啊，所以死剩了還是很正常的。」

卡茨薩不時都會露出沒心肝的樣子，但現在看起來卻帶幾分自嘲的味道，令人莫名心痛。

「什麼『死剩了』，說得像死亡就像理所當然一般……」

「自己也死掉了的暮雨君還想否認嗎？說起來，納基君收藏的情報還真是幫大忙了。」男子笑著聳背，將放在旁邊的白袍重新穿上：「連暮雨君最後被派上戰場的真正原因都知道了。」

「當時我只是以自己僅有的力量，去做自己能夠完成的事。」暮雨記得當時卡茨薩很有默契地完全沒有多加意見，而現在忘記那件事的他，反而不經意地流露出個人感情，因為說到後面時，語氣中的笑意消失了。

「果然……」看著暮雨的神色就要凝重到極點，卡茨薩還是嚴肅不起來，立馬又笑著攤手：「人類一直都是既有趣，又有點愚蠢呢……」

「卡茨薩，這九年來你都不回魔導院，難道是因為對八席議會……」

「那些老人們的事我才不知道呢，在暮雨君離開後，對一切的感受都突然變得模糊極了。」說到這裡，攤著雙手的他突然靈機一動似的合掌，拍出一下清脆的掌聲：「後來我發現了，一切關鍵都在暮雨君身上吧？眼前的萬物都是浮雲，因為暮雨君才是萬物的本體！」

這令人想找個洞鑽進去的言論，令暮雨激動得站起來：「這就是所謂科學家的理論嗎？別告訴我你沒發現自己的智商在倒退！」

「……」智商倒退的人，才不會發現智商在倒退吧？冬貝利是這樣吐糟著的。

「錯不了，我可是用自己的『喪失感』來當實驗喔！」自信的研究員推推眼鏡，揚起一邊嘴角。

「所以說，你這蠢材別再……啊！」列車從減速到停下只是數秒時間，因為車外一直都是雪景，在完全沒注意到的情況下，原來已經到站了。這麼一晃，暮雨就跌坐回自己的座椅上。

這時，卡茨薩站起來伸出右手：「別把我想得如此感情用事嘛，畢竟這世界除了戰鬥，還有很多有趣的東西可以研究……我也因此而學會很多技術，才把暮雨君你造出來的。」

碧色的雙眸陰沈的瞧向一旁：「就因為造出了才糟糕啊。」

然後那伸出的手乾脆將對方拉起來：「正如暮雨君所說──『做自己能夠完成的事』。不是答應要幫我找回來的嗎？這是只有你才能夠做到的事唷！」

 

一臉迷惘的青年被拉著手腕步出車廂，青色的小怪物就爬在他的背上。

 

甫下車，只感到周圍充滿著人氣，這大概是他甦醒以來見過最熱鬧的地方了吧？抬起頭，四處都還是灰色調，四四方方的建築，卻已沒了以往那硬生生的軍事感，也不再是只會看見軍人和魔導裝甲的地方。

 

儘管氣氛都不一樣了，身體的記憶還是清楚地肯定……上一次踏足此地時的感覺有多沈重。


	17. Chapter 17

**Walk along your fragments Ch.17**

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

上一次踏足皇國帝都イングラム時並不是為了戰鬥，當時是他初次以指揮隊長的身份進入皇國的領土。因為年少時一起戰鬥的人都不存在了，對於這種地方的記憶總是欠缺細節，唯有那生硬的機械感與刺骨的冰寒，讓身體切實回憶起當時的戰慄……還有興奮。

 

以冰劍刺穿敵方士兵的軀體，將魔導裝甲結成冰塊，讓肌膚上沾上大片鮮血……

 

對當時隨院長一同前往イングラム的零組指揮隊長而言，心情是蠻複雜的。雖然建議孩子們應到街上走一轉，而自己卻完全沒有這種閒心情。的確，那時的停戰並未為現實帶來一點喘息空間，在各方作出什麼協議之前，偏偏就發生了蒼龍女王被暗殺的事件。

 

『早覺得零組很可疑了！話說回來，發生這種事後他們的隊長還真是面不改容啊……』

『那指揮隊長也早有前科了吧？雖然調查是不明不白地中止了。』

『哼，都是一群讓人不舒服的小鬼啊！要不是這種無從選擇的時勢……』

 

因事發後完全沒能與零組連絡上，在打從返回朱雀的飛空艇上開始，暮雨只聽見這種竊竊私語。

敵人是誰？而同伴又是誰？然後，當初一心希望為了朱雀而馳騁戰場的自己……又是誰？

 

各國都付出沈重代價，但到最後誰也沒有勝利。

不過這樣一來，就再也不會有年輕人被送上戰場了。沒有大型兵器，也沒什麼朱之魔人……就這樣放眼一看，滿街上來自不同地方的人，看起來已經毫無分別。

 

沒錯，當人類……僅僅作為人類而活著，應該就是這種感覺吧？

 

「吶……暮雨君，快嚐嚐這個。」

坐在路邊長椅上沈思的青年回過神來，看見前方作研究員打扮的男子遞來一條白色，滲著奶香的東西。

「這是什麼？」在發問同時，暮雨發現身旁的冬貝利已吃得津津有味。

「冰淇淋啊！冬貝利牠很喜歡吃這個……只要買這個給牠，就算在打架中也會乖乖靜下來呢～」

「在這麼冷的天氣……嗎？不過冬貝利從來都不怕冷的。」看著小怪物吃得開心的主人微笑著輕撫他牠頭頂。

「這東西的確值得一試，來……」卡茨薩讓對方接過冰淇淋，自己也坐到旁邊，同吃起來。

滿面疑惑的暮雨在還沾著冰霜的冰淇淋上舔了一口，即時打了個冷顫：「……很冷！」

「對吧？這種感覺一直都刺激得沒話說……」語畢，卡茨薩將那條冰淇淋從底部舔到頂端，再將它吞進嘴裡。

「你……就不能吃得正常一點嗎？」

「既然造成這種形狀，就得這樣吃才不會白費製造者的心意啊。」

「……」無力吐糟的暮雨別開臉，從頂端開始慢慢吃，但被對方定眼注視著的他只感到渾身不自在：「你在望什麼？」

「我就想看看暮雨君吃得滋味的樣子嘛！」

「就知道你不懷好意。」青年乾脆轉個身背向對方，面對著像蒼鼠一樣啄食著的冬貝利：「不過味道蠻不錯就是……」

「這個採用了從朱雀地區運來的奶類，再以白虎的技術去加工，這種冷凍的感覺真是太神奇了。」因為進食方式的關係，卡茨薩的冰淇淋已開始溶化了：「說起來，冰劍之死神能做到這種效果嗎？」

「廢話，我又不是冷藏櫃……」

「抱歉抱歉～說得也是呢。」這時他乾脆把變軟的冰淇淋咬斷掉，都咀嚼吞嚥後，又自顧自地解說著：「自從開始了食材的進出口，這邊就出現各種不同風格的菜色呢。國家之間的差異，在這方面卻表現得異常有趣啊。」

「真是……愚蠢。」暮雨以只有他自己聽見的聲線低吟。

「嗯？」

「在戰時你沒有直接和皇國軍對話過吧？那些人總是說……『白虎的孩子為了吃一口飯，才不得不走上殺戮之路』之類的。」暮雨轉正身子，望著前方來來往往的人，看起來都是一副健康的模樣：「因為他們一直都面對糧食短缺的狀況。」

「是啊，在這種氣候下是很困難。」已將冰淇淋吃完的研究員交疊雙手，微微仰頭望天：「魔導院那邊也派出人員和這邊研究如何在這環境下正常種植，但沒有水晶的幫助，可真不容易啊。」

「……是嗎？」暮雨不太了解這些技術上的問題，只是覺得現在各國為了生存而齊心合力，真的很不可思議。他並非不了解敵方士兵戰鬥的理由，但現實在告誡著他－－敵人只能是敵人。現在回想起來，當時大家都以現實為借口，任性地將自己反鎖在某個框框裡吧？

 

紫髮青年無聲嘆了一口，眉頭看來寬容不少。

當再次意識到往昔的愚蠢後，卻有種終於能夠離開原地的釋然……

 

在這之後，卡茨薩帶著暮雨在帝都內到處走，這種自由的感覺只有在以往任務回程時偶爾感受過，他似乎還沒習慣這種閑暇。像職業病一樣總覺得接下來有什麼要做，然後才想起現在的自己已沒有任何身份束縛。要做的事情還是有的，如卡茨薩所說，只有自己能做到……

 

不知不覺二人又遠離了人群，來到一處像是瞭望台的地方。圓形的大空地，寒風肅殺，積雪蒼白，一台破舊的魔導裝甲佇立在中央，從那生硬冰冷的形體中並沒有表情，感覺卻像掛著一雙空洞的眼眸，垂視著這仍然活著的大地。

 

暮雨朝著這已成遺跡的魔導裝甲步近，這也是他首次如此平靜地面對這種兵器。在它前方豎立著一座石碑，上面都是一大段看不懂的文字，唯一能辨認的就是８４２這個年份。

 

這時，暮雨留意到鋼機的另一邊站著一個男子，看來和卡茨薩差不多年紀。他眼裡充滿失落和惆悵，在出神地注視著鋼鐵表面的傷痕，像要將刻痕的每一處走向都深烙眼底。然後，在留意到暮雨的目光時，才緩慢回頭，以沙啞的聲音問道：「朱雀人？」

「……是的。」還沒習慣與皇國的人平和地相對，青年答得略猶豫。

「這玩意對你們而言，曾經是令人很傷腦筋的東西吧？」

「……」

「但它卻時刻在提醒著我，有些人曾經存在過。」男子眷戀地伸手輕撫這粗糙冰冷的兵器表面，然後黯然轉身離去。

 

暮雨目送著那陌生而頹然的背影，再回望這兵器的殘軀，突感到本該可恨的身姿，此刻卻變得無比可憐與悲哀。像魔導院的墓地一樣，當各自帶著意義的個體變成一個無名的數字時，人類唯一能做的……只有以空洞的物質去象徵經已失卻的「整體」。

 

「這個男人……我見過好幾次了。」在後方的卡茨薩交疊雙手，以下巴指指男子離去的方向：「好像曾經活躍在戰場呢，最後受了重傷的他還是活了下來，聽說是某人救了他。但看他懊惱的樣子，大概可以猜到，救他的人應該已不在了。」

「一定拼命想找出來吧？那個救他的人的臉。」暮雨可以理解為何自己會留意到那個毫不起眼的男人，要是當初沒有卡茨薩在身邊，最後大概也會像那人一樣，只剩下滿身疲累吧？

 

正當思緒又要下沈，某人溫暖手突然撫上雙龐，將他的臉扳過去。

 

「幹嗎？」回過神來，只見眼鏡下那熱切地注視著自己的目光。

那十指慢慢滑動，姆指從下顎摸上嘴唇，再游到鼻尖。食指掃過眼角，再撫到面頰……在暮雨正想反打之際，卻被緊緊抱住。只隱約看見有一刻，那傢伙的眼內流露出傷感。

 

「能夠記起暮雨君的臉真是太好了……這就證明我還不是這麼壞，所以才有這種幸運吧？」

「……胡說八道。」

 

──不是答應要幫我找回來的嗎？這是只有你才能夠做到的事唷！

 

好不容易才跨過巨大的苦難，卻躲不過那充斥過度的不幸。

就知道那都是絕對躲不過的東西，能做到的就只有向墮落其中的人伸出手……

 

就像當初某人來拉自己一把那樣。


	18. Chapter 18

**Walk along your fragments Ch.18**

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

『零組候補生現在都在酒店那休息室，你先過去！』

 

暮雨還記得當年軍令部長不爽的嘴臉，看來那男人似乎很討厭自己……這並不完全因為零組的關係。不過，他也不記得有哪名候補生被特別中意過……和學生們交代現狀後，他仍留在酒店內處理其他事情，然後無意中看見Machina跟著一名朱雀兵進入某個房間……那是軍令部長呆著的地方。

說起來，像Machina這種優等生，會被中意也是很正常的事吧？

 

只是，從那孩子身上卻總感到和其他孩子不同的違和感，然而這樣的自己根本沒有深入干涉的必要。表面上冷眼旁觀的暮雨，卻不自覺在猶豫著……這樣真的好嗎？明明知道那個人不會在乎學生的性命。

對軍令部長而言，與其說是欣賞或信任，倒不如說是從那孩子身上找到什麼利用價值吧？那就是卑鄙骯髒的大人們……就像這個什麼都沒能阻止的自己，也一樣是個骯髒的大人吧？

 

在聽見寂靜的大堂另一端傳來腳步聲時，指揮隊長也轉身離去，迎面而來正是兩名皇國兵，來自兩國的雙方擦身而過。

 

『連士官看起來都像個小鬼頭嗎？』

『這有什麼出奇？那可是一個把小孩子都推上戰場的國家啊……』

 

屬於兩個國家的人擦身而過，並沒有交集。

 

『的確……以前那朱雀四天王也都是十多歲的小鬼，真可怕啊。』

 

暮雨因聽見「朱雀四天王」而回頭，此時四周的風景瞬間流轉，舊化的枯黃色調在他完全轉身時，已完全回復鮮明。他意識到自己已不再存在於過去的風景中，儘管酒店大堂的裝橫跟以前分別不大，面前已沒有拿著步槍的皇國兵。取而代之，回應自己目光的是一名蒼龍的小女孩。事實上，她在望著暮雨手上的冬貝利……

 

「媽媽……冬貝利好可愛喔！」

「是～是，不過我們要走了唷。來，跟小冬貝利說再見吧！」身形嬌小看來像少女一樣的母親牽起小女孩的手。

「……嗯嗯，那……拜拜囉。」

 

女孩依依不捨地向冬貝利揮手，而在暮雨懷內的冬貝利也擠出小手來，敷衍的揮了揮。

在發現到那母親向自己笑著時，暮雨也向她微笑點頭……

 

下一秒，某人的手臂用力壓在肩上，整個成年男子的體重從後墜下來。

「暮雨君可真是大小通吃啊。」

面對卡茨薩奇怪的吐糟，暮雨完全不明所意：「大小……吃什麼？」

「就是說你不管是人妻或是小孩都不放過喔！帥哥……」繞過肩膀的手伸出指尖，在那張迷惑的臉上戳了一戳，那張要使壞的笑臉則貼到紫髮下的耳邊，有意無意地在他耳背吹了一口氣。

「蠢、蠢材！」身體不自覺抖了一抖的青年推開對方的臉，彈開好幾呎。

「好了，兩個大男孩在大庭廣眾之下吵架會很注目吧？」戴眼鏡的男子豎起兩指，指縫間夾著一張匙卡：「先上房間再說？」

「別再將自己形容為男孩，噁心死了。」

「抱～歉～呢－－」卡茨薩攤開雙手，嬉皮笑臉的樣子：「偶爾也體諒下大叔的心情嘛，小男孩！」

「誰是小男孩啊？我好歹也是上了年紀的人。」

「……」

 

聞言，男子驚愕地沈默半晌，又突然捧腹大笑起來。

 

「哈哈哈哈……哈……哈哈……救命……太、太好笑了……」

「有什麼好笑的！」不知是因為憤怒還是羞恥了，暮雨感到雙龐發燙。

「嘻……」卡茨薩好不容易才止笑，但再次抬頭看見紫髮青年的臉時，又忍不住噴了：「噗嘻嘻－－哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

這欠打的反龐讓暮雨心裡湧起殺氣，不自覺就朝對方那抽動的腹部揍上一半拳。

「反正不管怎樣也不是什麼好事吧！莫名奇妙的怪笑就惹人討厭啊……」

「嗚……對、對不起啦……」男子痛得原地蹲下，但扭曲的嘴角仍帶著笑：「看著暮雨君的臉……在說什麼上了年紀……我這大叔實在忍不住笑了噗！畢竟現在暮雨君的肉體和意識上都仍然很年輕啊……」

真是該死的率直呢，率真到一時間無法反駁。暮雨的表情漸漸從賭氣轉為平靜，彎下身將掉在地上的匙卡抬起來，並逕自朝升降機的方向走去。在走了十數步後，他又回望剛站起來的卡茨薩：「不是要上房間嗎？就算是大叔，慢吞吞的誰要等你啊？」

「呵……」看見對方又是別彆又是屈服的反應，男子感到心頭一陣飄然：「別小看大叔啊。」

「哼，之前不是才叫我要手下留情嗎？」

  
  


９年，對人類而言並不是短暫的時光。

 

整整失去了９年的自己，在卡茨薩面前完全沒有裝成熟的餘地……畢竟，他是真正在這世界活過來的人。他會學習更多的事，遇上更多的人，步向更廣闊的未來，變得成成熟，那才是一個活生生的人。而不是為了戰鬥、殺人，然後被殺。

  
  


沈思著的他，在回過神來時，才發現自己站在一張雙人床前。

 

「真是冒失，怎會給我們雙人床呢？」背後傳來一把很歡快的聲音，完全聽不出是在吐糟。

「是故意的……對吧？」

「矣－－哇啊！」當卡茨薩正在裝傻之際，突感到一陣天旋地轉，下一秒已被倒立摔在床上了。儘管床褥有一定軟度，這衝擊還是令他一時間頭暈昏花。

「果然，不管過了多少年都還是個笨蛋。」

 

剛揍完人的青年鬆著指節的筋骨，慢慢步至窗前，這客房的裝修跟以前多大分別，連較框的形狀也一樣。透過方形的窗戶，可看到人來人往的街道，儘管已入夜，還是燈火通明，以往是軍事重地的皇國帝都現在已變得像不夜城。

 

此時，映在翡翠色眼瞳中的人群漸漸疏落，行人一個接一個的消失，夜色中的風景迅間蒙上黯灰。轉眼間，街上就只剩下荷槍實彈的皇國兵在徘徊。四周靜得可怕，靜得讓人忐忑……這是因為停戰下的氣氛嗎？總覺得這其實是什麼災難性的序幕。

 

因為，在那個時代，連片刻寧靜都是如此無法信任。

然後漸轉紊亂的心跳，突然就被一輪密麻的槍聲所掩蓋－－

 

「暮雨君？」下一刻，回憶中的槍聲又被卡茨薩的呼喚蓋沒過去。

「！」還沒從往昔中抽身的暮雨猛然轉身，眼神中充滿焦慮的緊張感。當看到面前的眼鏡男和小怪物時，緊皺的眉頭才稍為放鬆。

「怎麼了？有什麼事嗎？」

「不……沒事。」

「是嗎？」儘管沒可能看不出對方的異樣，卡茨薩仍決定暫時裝作不知，再次瞇眼微笑：「我們去喝一杯吧？這裡的酒吧區每晚都很熱鬧，是到訪帝都必去的地方唷！」

「……哦，好。」

 

剛剛有一刻想向卡茨薩分享回憶的畫面，但看著他熱衷於「現在」時，一時間又說不出口了。

起初同意和他合作是為了某個「共同目標」，是為了找回消失了的「往昔」……

 

然而，愈是注視真實，就愈是疑惑……到底是否應該將這個人抽回過去的世界中？


	19. Chapter 19

Walk along your fragments Ch.19

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

在皇國帝都酒吧街的盡頭，有一間環境特別幽靜的酒吧。瘋狂的科學家在買醉時，卻是意外地喜歡寧靜，不過……他從未嘗過爛醉的感覺。這裡的酒保是退役皇國兵，認識卡茨薩大概也有五、六年了，當時他除了戰鬥就什麼都不懂，在缺錢時才沒幹勁地試著開酒吧。最初只是想問一下研究主任對戰場的印象，希望能稍微想起死去的同伴，但對方卻厚面皮地說「我在魔導院是混飯吃的，體力勞動才不適合我」。

 

當時他很錯愕，一直都以為生在那個時代的人都是作為兵器而長大和生存的。起初還真是對這毫無使命感的傢伙感到無言，但諷刺地從他身上卻是第一次明白到自己是可以選擇的……

 

大概連卡茨薩本人也不知道，這樣的自己也確實讓誰改變了吧？只知道每次光顧時，這家酒吧的客人又比上一次多了，到前年還擴建了，聘了好幾個新員工。本來只有數間小酒吧的小街，在不知不覺間變得吵鬧起來，周圍的轉變對他而言都像是無關重要的事。坐下來就只知道喝酒，就算一直喝到天亮打烊，頭腦仍是清醒得很，看著爛醉到躺在地上的人們，就會感嘆起自己喝不醉的體質。對他而然，想喝醉並非為了消愁，他只是好奇昏倒後的夢境會有何不同。

 

甫踏進門內，他總一直線走到最盡頭的地方，在吧台最後的位置坐下來，就靠在牆邊。因為他總覺得自己也曾和誰人這樣靠在酒吧一角，又和誰一起逗玩著某人。事實上他也想不起來，只是看著身旁空出來的高腳椅時，心裡就會浮起那種感覺。

 

某個晚上，還不到凌晨兩點，坐在他旁邊的陌生人已醉到，伏在吧台上昏睡過去。

 

『才喝兩杯而已……沒想到一個大男人酒量還真差呢。』

『……』聽著酒保玩笑般的吐糟，卡茨薩只默默地垂頭笑著。

『怎麼了？』

『總覺得很令人懷念呢，我敢肯定……那個人的酒量一定也很差。』

『哦？你不是說他是個武官嗎？』

『呵……』卡茨薩托托眼鏡：『這世上沒有「武官＝能喝」這種公式吧？』

『這個嘛，科學家的理論我完全不懂啊！不過「能輕易被灌醉的武官」什麼的，好像很有趣的樣子……』

『是吧？終有一天我也能灌醉他看看。』

『到時候我應該盡量輕手一點嗎？』

 

儘管知道對方所說的人已不會再回來，酒保仍然笑著附和。

因為開酒吧的關係，他見過各種各樣的人，不管是來自哪一國，有否到過前線的……只要人活著，就需要夢。

 

不管有多天真、多胡鬧、多不切實際……能支撐起雙腳，讓人繼續前進下去，就足夠了。至少他相信人在酒醉那刻應該是快樂的，因為在介乎睡與醒之間的地方，會有一種那些人仍然活著的感覺。當現實和夢境的聲音同時傳進耳內時，才能厚面皮地告訴自己……分隔彼岸的鴻溝經已相連，消失的一切，就在咫尺前方。

  
  


「才喝了兩杯，現在的年輕人還真是差得遠呢……」酒保看著那伏在吧台上的紫色腦袋，又笑著搖搖頭。

坐在旁邊的眼鏡男一副痛惜的樣子，撫摸著醉倒青年的頭髮：「要是千杯不醉就不夠可愛了唷。」

「還以為卡茨薩的朋友一定也是海量怪物，竟然這麼快竟倒下了，不就像你所說的那位一樣嗎？」

「嗯……很有趣吧？」卡茨薩並不打算多解釋。

「真是壞傢伙。」

「就因為有美好的作弄對象，才有使壞的價值嘛。好了……」穿白袍的男子從高腳椅上跳下來，扶起那昏睡著的青年：「我得走了，睡著更容易著涼呢。」

「是啊？那下次再見了。」

「嗯……好…暈……」被扶著的紫髮青年，那張發紅的臉從男子肩上輕輕抬起，迷濛的雙眼半張了一下，馬上又失去意識了。

 

看著醉得一塌糊塗的暮雨，卡茨薩的嘴角又再次上揚。

 

「啊，那個……」

「唔？」

「不，只是想到……第一次看到你如此快樂的樣子。」

 

快樂？原來這就是快樂。

 

卡茨薩一直都沒在意什麼「快樂」，那個人的存在就像一種「習慣」，輕描淡寫同時又不可或缺。

大概這顆心已超越了一切能以悲喜形容的感情，僅僅是不想忘掉。

  
  
  


帝都午夜的低溫可不是開玩笑的，因為醉倒在街上而冷死的事間中也有聽聞。

剛剛喝過的烈酒，還將暮雨揹在背上的卡茨薩只知道全身發熱，即使隔著厚衣也能清楚感受到背後那人的體溫。

 

「這樣就像回到從前呢……雖然都不記得了，但身體的記憶告訴我，以前我們一定也曾經做過相同的事。」

這時，冰涼同時圓滾滾的小臉垂到卡茨薩的臉側，看來同伏在他肩上的冬貝利也睡著了。

 

「喝醉了仍是涼涼的感覺嗎？不……明明是怪物還會喝酒這點已夠奇怪了！不過對於快熱死的我來說也挺舒服……」

 

離開酒吧街後，路上也顯得非常清靜，連自己和暮雨的心跳都能聽得一清二楚。

 

「…冬……貝利……」

「……」

「嘻……」

 

在寂靜中，耳邊傳來暮雨低沈的呢喃，被叫喚的小怪物也像回應似的蹭了一蹭，然後怪物的主人發出一聲奇怪的輕笑，就像小孩子一樣的感覺。這反應令卡茨薩禁不住腹部一抽，噗的一聲笑出來了。

 

「……不准笑……混…蛋……嗯……」

「喂喂，喝醉了都不忘罵我嗎？真過份呢……暮雨君。」

  
  
  


酒店大堂人流稀少的，將一人一匹揹著回去的卡茨薩並沒受到任何人的注目，將他們都安放在床上後，他也感到自己背部在冒汗。大嘆一口氣，鬆一鬆筋骨的他脫下白袍，並將襯衣的鈕扣解開一半，同時也留意到暮雨明顯泛紅的臉。看樣子，他應該比自己更熱吧？這樣想著的他單膝跪上床邊，將暮雨的身體翻過去，幫他脫下那厚厚的大衣。

 

「……呼……嗯，很……熱……」含糊無力的低吟，聽來有點煽情，卡茨薩感到心跳明顯加快，也不知有多少是因為酒精了。

「我不就在幫你脫了嗎？別亂動唷～」

 

因為大衣夾棉較厚，花了一點功夫才能脫下來，但這時穿在裡面的寬領棉衣已被拉扯得亂七八糟，露出一邊肩膀，同時衣腳也被捲起到半背，略闊的褲頭因為被又揹又翻而稍微滑下。

 

「哎，都變成誘人的樣子了，我可不是故意的唷……」

 

研究員將大衣丟到一旁的沙發上，又朝對方湊近一點，他伸出手本打算將凌亂的衣服整理好，但當指尖觸到那燙熱的肌膚時，又不自覺地停住。他就這樣盯著那起伏的後背，聽著因俯伏著而變得沈重的呼吸聲，在沈默半晌後，那指尖慢慢游進衣服底下，這動作同時讓衣腳進一步被捲起。

 


	20. Chapter 20

Walk along your fragments Ch.20

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

人本身就擁有罪惡的因子，隱藏在細胞之中都是意圖犯罪的欲望。

同時又矛盾地畫出了名為道德的界線，如城牆宏偉莊嚴，牢不可破，但一旦被逾越後，卻又顯得如此脆弱。

 

『正因如此才要自我壓抑嗎？不過，人類死命忍耐著什麼的表情……真是美極了。』

 

一年半前的深秋，前研究主任仍舊呆在那個地下室，廢寢忘餐地完善他的實驗。

 

依照暮雨造出來的軀殼早已調整完畢，他卻趁冬貝利熟睡著又獨自回到地下室，整夜無眠就只是默默坐著。面對著這從陌生到熟悉的面孔，眼鏡下的雙目久久未能移開目光，幾乎連眨眼都要忘記。對人類隙如指掌的他，清楚感到自己體內湧起的邪念，他不否定也不迴避，畢竟無視生物本能就是違背自己的理論。

 

『這樣說來，也許現在的我才是最醜陋的呢。』

 

眼鏡男改變維持良久的姿勢，將上身往前傾，高椅子發出突兀的吱咔聲，卻沒有人因此而被驚醒。他從純白的薄被子中將那冰冷的手掏出來，再造的肉體並沒有體溫，卻未如屍體般僵硬。手心仍是仍然富有彈性，五指可以隨意屈曲，像個設計精良的人偶。

 

帶著眷戀的雙手愈握愈緊，將那軟垂著的手掌移到臉前。他以自己的臉龐去感受那冰涼的手背，因為手臂被抬高，原來遮蓋身體的被子也滑下不少。男子將對方的手心貼在唇上，嘴巴微張呼出暖熱的氣息，另一隻手則撫到人偶的鎖骨前。

 

頸側的動脈並未傳來任何鼓動，那細意感受的指尖，正沿著肌肉的輪廓游走，帶著對死物不該有的欲望……

 

『這就是我記憶中的觸感……儘管想不起暮雨君的事，卻能絲毫不差地重塑出你的肉體。只要有些微誤差，只要用身體感受一下……馬上就能察覺。吶，我到底是有多了解你呢？』洋蔥紫色的髮尾掃上人偶的鼻頭，掛在耳朵上的眼鏡因為臉垂下而掉落，男子乾脆將這阻隔著的東西挪開，進一步貼近對方。

 

『我知道……我們曾經如此接近過。在零距離之下，你的聲音傳進耳內，然後……抑止不了的衝動讓我……』

 

二人前額貼前額，鼻尖輕輕碰撞，在無聲蹭磨一番之後，卡茨薩還是深深的吻下去了。儘管被纏上的舌尖全無回應，他仍獨自陶醉。負擔著兩人重量的手術台又發出吱咔聲，像要喝止這場背德的鬧劇，只是……

 

以人類的本性，就是愈被喝止就愈要觸犯吧？

 

不見天日的地下室只有書桌上的台燈亮著，用舊了的迷你光管在發出持續沈悶的茲茲聲。常態一般的聲響、背德失常的吐息、錯綜複雜的筆記理論、陰影背後的露骨舉動……所有東西融合起來，竟變成一種禁欲般的誘惑。卡茨薩知道自己一直都被稱為變態，但對於具體的起因卻莫名地想不起來，對他而言，慾望就如人體的重要零件，是最正常不過的東西。

 

不逃避也不掩飾……因為身體經已肯定這一切。

 

『暮雨君……』沾上體溫的手被卡茨薩牽引著，從敞開的襯衣摸下去。

 

密閉的寂靜，讓自己的喘息和低吟更顯層次，在緊閉雙目的暮雨面前，這名研究員完全沒意識要收斂。這並非因為沒人看見，反之，現在的他正注視著這熟睡般的臉，想像著……這個人看得見，想像著……這個人一臉難耐的樣子……

 

生理渴求總是無法欺騙，尤其是對熟知人人體的科學家而言。對於自己的反應，卡茨薩其實非常冷靜，甚至有種早已料到的感覺。

 

在生命體被調整完成的那個晚上，他初次對這「死物」起了反應，任何活人都無法引發的衝動，卻在自己的研究產物面前表露無遺。這是多胡鬧的事實！納基知道的話也會被嚇傻吧？他會果決地舉報嗎？又或是乾脆將自己暗殺掉？

 

在快感之中的卡茨薩覺得一切都沒所謂了……他彷彿感到誰的雙手在繞到自己背部，十指掙扎似地深陷在肌肉中，帶來絕頂美妙的痛楚。他知道，這就是身體的記憶。

  
  


「呼啊……！」

  
  


回到現在，煽情的輕吟從這三十多歲的男人喉間吐出，仍是令人心癢難止的音調，他亦因此猛然一抖。

然而下一刻，他卻鬆開那隻沒有知覺的手，突然從床上退下再一頭衝進浴室……

 

在寂靜之中，浴室門的碰撞顯得非常突兀，本來昏睡著的暮雨眉頭輕輕一顫，迷濛的雙眼微微張開。他應該醉得不輕，但這副軀體似乎仍保留著銳利的觸覺，儘管渾身沈重，頭昏腦漲，意志力卻在死命撐開眼皮。

 

「嗯……很暈……」俯伏著他的慢慢爬起來，看著在枕頭上倒頭大睡的冬貝利，還完全沒發現自己衣衫不整。因為一陣暈眩而抬手扶額，卻又發現自己的右手似乎異常暖熱：「怎麼……手心有種……奇怪的……感覺殘留著……」

 

疑惑著的他同時發現房間中好像少了什麼，未睡醒的目光環顧四周，陰暗的房間中只有他一人。

 

他垂頭，打算再次躺下，卻發現映在深色地毯上的一線燈光。目光沿著那線光掃去，看見浴室門正虛掩著，不甚清醒的他反射性地被吸引過去，並搖搖晃晃地去接近那燈光。在推門那刻，才感到有什麼在裡面頂著。

 

「……誰？」雖然只是短促的發問，卻完全感受到對方吃驚的感覺。

「卡茨薩……嗎？你在裡面幹什麼……」

「暮雨君？」聽見對方迷糊的語氣，卡茨薩才稍微安心一點，努力回復冷靜的語氣：「怎麼了……你要看嗎？」

「……」

門外的人沈默起來，似乎如意料中一般在生氣。正當卡茨薩想叫他回去睡覺時，那人卻吐出意想不到的說話。

「好啊。反正又是……什麼見不得人的糟糕事吧？才不怕你……我……又不是小孩子……」話雖如此，這彆扭的語氣聽來似乎更孩子氣。

「哦……什麼嘛，喝醉後可是意外的開放呢。」卡茨薩揚起嘴角，事實上，身下卻是處於左右為難的狀況。

「…好了…吧？放馬過來吧……我可……沒這耐性……」

「暮雨君……你肯定？」

「嗯……別慢吞吞的……煩死人了……」

「那你可別後悔了唷。」

 

就算暮雨想反悔也阻不了再次湧起的衝動，這種含含糊糊的催促，對卡茨薩而言彷彿就是意淫的暗示。

浴室門被一下子打開，燈光直射在暮雨臉上，令他目炫。下一刻，他只感到天旋地轉，直到臉部貼上冰冷的瓷磚時，才稍微清醒過來。此刻面前只得一片黑暗，誰的手掌正從後方掩著他雙眼，同時也有什麼硬硬的東西抵在褲擋……

 

「來問個成年人的熱身題……暮雨君，來猜猜……這是什麼？」

 

卡茨薩本來想就這樣算了。

 

不管有多胡鬧，最後他都不會在暮雨身上留下自己的東西，也許這就是所謂「脆弱的底線」。正如他不希望現在的暮雨為自己是背德的產物而自責，在每一次衝動之後，他也不想弄髒對方……說起來，這種堅持又有什麼意義？

 

充滿壓抑的自己是多麼牽強。

諷刺地，想作弄對方的反應又是來得如此自然，傷腦筋呢……這該如何收場？


	21. Chapter 21

**Walk along your fragments Ch.21**

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

那個人的體溫、力度與氣味，彷彿將一切回塑到往日，即使記憶各異，卻能透過緊貼的身體而與過去交錯起來。

  
  


「搞什麼？別掩著我的眼……」一時間暮雨還分不清在發熱的是自己的臉還是對方的手，也分不清自己是處於哪個時代，酒醉的感覺如造夢一樣，甚至分不清這到底是不是現實。摀住雙眼的手感覺又暖又濕，和附在自己手心上的感覺非常相似。

「剛剛不是說要看的嗎？」不管是否擁有記憶，現在覺得對方很可愛的心情卻是無比真實。

「這樣子……要我怎麼看？」

「因為我改變主意了，讓暮雨君用身體猜猜才更有趣吧？人體猜謎唷。」

「什麼人體猜謎？你還能想出多糟糕的事？」這種事對暮雨而言已經毫不陌生，但卡茨薩過於自然的作弄，令他忘記對方已失去記憶的事。

「多糟糕都想出來喔，來吧，用那個地方猜一下……」

  
  


暮雨感到抵在腿間的東西開始動起來，卡茨薩就維持著這姿勢，繼續剛剛手上的動作。剛剛接近解脫的感受再一次高漲起來，一聲聲喘息出自那愛使壞的口中，聽起來更添情色氣味，更令暮雨不想承認的……就是那其實很誘人。即使醉得不輕，他仍很清楚身後的人在幹什麼，明明只有對方在做，卻感到自己本來已泛紅的臉變得愈來愈熱，心臟也開始難耐地敲打著。

  
  


「混蛋……別發出如此不要臉的叫聲！」

「不喜歡嗎？嗯……那麼……換暮雨君來叫好嗎？」

「誰要叫啊？」

  
  


摀住雙眼的手開始往下掃，一下子摸到青年上衣的下擺，再伸進去，指尖在胸前撩弄起來。

背後的人叫得愈來愈明目張膽，因為那人的手就在胸前，暮雨只想死命壓抑自己狂亂的心跳，但愈是抑壓，反效果就愈大。

他像忍耐著什麼的咬著下唇，然後背後的人猛地一抖，就射在前方的灰白色瓷磚上了……

  
  


暮雨呆望濺在眼前的白濁，不知怎的呼吸也跟隨著對方而急促。當卡茨薩稍微退開，失去支撐的他馬上發軟跪下。因為酒精的關係，身體完全不聽使喚，他看著那沾在瓷磚牆上的沾液慢慢下滑，感到喉嚨一陣乾渴的他默默嚥了一口，強烈的鼓動甚至已傳至腦門。

  
  


卡茨薩洗了手，扣好褲頭，跪在地上的青年依然一動不動。

  
  


「生氣了？」完全清醒的男子摸摸那紫色腦袋，笑容中帶著幾分愛惜：「我玩脫了嗎？」

「……」青年不語，就是因為不感生氣才更矛盾吧？

  
  


在解放過後，研究員的思想也回後冷靜，看著帶醉的暮雨，又怎會沒想到這可是探聽資料的好機會？

而且……他自己也能感受到那種獨有的心跳，那是是一種期待，期待到心癢難止的反應。

  
  


「吶，暮雨君。想來一發吧？」

「矣？」失神的暮雨被這直白的問題使力扯回來，猛地回頭的他看來反應很大：「什麼……來一發？」

  
  


在回頭同時，眼鏡男的臉已近在咫尺。

  
  


「我和暮雨君……是不是曾經幹過什麼？」

「……！」暮雨轉身蹲起來，想逃出浴室，但本身已在牆邊的他，馬上就被迫至無路可逃。

「從你的反應看來，我們以前總是這樣？」卡茨薩試探著，心裡已肯定了一半。

聞言，青年馬上別開臉，毫無說服力地否認：「沒這回事！」

「哦，是嗎？那為何我總是很想對暮雨君做奇怪的事呢？」

「那都因為你是個變態！」急起來的暮雨朝前方揮出一拳，但從沒打失過的他這次居然落空了。

「機動性變低了呢。」

「嘖！」暮雨想再次反抗，但卡茨薩卻用力握著他的拳頭，那力度不足以令他受傷，卻令他感到某種認真。

「這可是犯規哦暮雨君。」看著這張不懂說謊的笨拙表情，心裡那頭愛使壞的惡魔再次浮現：「不是說好要幫我找回來嗎？刻意隱瞞是不對的唷～」

「這無關重要的事……沒必要知道吧！」思緒紊亂的暮雨也不知道自己的說話是否合理了，無疑這已算是一種默認。

「對我而言，所有跟暮雨君有關的事都是最重要的。所以……」

  
  


儘管卡茨薩的語氣依然溫柔，從他的手心上卻清楚感受到那種強硬，當反抗的拳頭開始動搖，防守的五指又變得主動起來。

在拳頭鬆開同時，本來緊貼著的指縫也被對方的五指撐開，變成十指緊扣的狀態。

  
  


當男子的臉貼近時，暮雨克制地別開臉，想避開對方呼出的溫度，同時也想掩飾自己臉龐的燙熱。

  
  


但這狀況根本就是無路可逃，下一秒那在邪笑著的雙唇已吻上他臉龐，緊張感加上酒情令心跳愈催急促，在寂靜之下也完全掩不住明顯的悸動聲，當卡茨薩進一步貼近時，又發現對方胸前亦傳出這同樣的聲響。看來再隱瞞也是沒有結果，因為自己的心跳本來就由卡茨薩所帶動，所以誰才說謊大家也心知肚明。反過來說，自己說謊時也一樣瞞不住。

  
  


「這可不是迫供啊，就算暮雨君說出事實也不會有人責怪你的……也用不著難為情，你看我不也很坦白嗎？」

「……我才沒你這麼厚面皮。」

「是嗎？」那維持上揚的嘴唇微微張開，伸出濕潤的舌尖，舔上那發燙的臉頰：「不必擔心，我把暮雨君的面皮做得很好。」

「少冷笑話了！」

「好吧，我認真起來就是。如果我們真的沒做過什麼，在這情況下……暮雨君應該更驚訝吧？」

「矣…？」被不斷試探著的青年像被揭穿什麼似的，錯愕地抬頭。

「表面上在反抗，卻是一副見怪不怪的眼神……或者說，還帶著幾分期待？」

「你……！」暮雨想反駁，但內心的動搖在這男人面前似乎無處匿藏，只是，湧上腦門的羞恥感還是讓他反認了：「這不是期待！」

「真是的，那算了～將暮雨君迫成這樣實在於心不忍呢，我還是自己求證好了。」

  
  


從字裡行間彷彿感到對方要讓步，事實上卻連鬆一口氣的空間都沒有，因為那伸進褲頭內的手已在積極「求證」了。

  
  
  
  


『記憶被掏空的肉體，其實只是個空殼，我……為什麼在這裡？這副身體……在回應什麼？』

在這難堪的時候，某段淫靡的映像卻在暮雨腦海浮現，一絲不掛的自己正躺在床上，洋蔥紫色的腦袋埋在胸前，在舔吻著身上不堪入目的疤痕。

『人為什麼要求歡，肉體為何會發熱……暮雨君，我覺得人類羞於面對的事，都有其意義。』

『那是……什麼意義？卡茨薩。』

『不知道唷，但終有一天……』

  
  
  
  


是啊，被說中了。終有一天……會成為任何力量都無法磨滅的證據。

令人無法直視，又無法反抗，這真是富有他本人風格的理論。


	22. Chapter 22

**Walk along your fragments Ch.22**

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

本已偏闊的褲頭被稍為拉扯已滑落幾吋，內褲也同時被扯下，即使變成了另一副軀體，對暮雨而言被觸摸的感覺卻是一點也不陌生。他不敢想像自己將會陷進怎樣的狀況，只知道與對方緊扣著的右手已被壓到牆上，空出來的左手使力想反抗，卻力不從心。愈是反抗，體力的消耗就愈是明顯，更甚的是對方在腿間的動作只令他感到愈來愈虛軟……

  
  


「住手……唔……！」那撫弄帶來的感覺如波紋一樣，不動聲色卻愈擴愈大，暮雨緊閉雙眼，咬唇強忍。

「反應很正常嘛，不錯。那麼……」卡茨薩的動作就如醫生一樣靈巧，在準確地引導著觸覺的走向，從上下的磨擦中已清楚感到充血的反應，那從慢到快的頻率熟練地將慾望誘發出來，暮雨感到有一股熾熱快要衝出體外。但煽動一般的動作卻在此時放緩，指尖像搔癢似地從前端往下掃，剛剛一直忍耐著的身體明顯一抖，抵著男子肩膀的左手一時缺力，但當那最底處被用力一握時，意欲反抗的五指又再度抓緊。

「鳴……！放…手……卡茨薩……」難受地仰頭的暮雨從對方碧色的瞳中看到自己曖昧的表情，馬上又不甘地咬牙切齒。

「啊啦－－別一副快要被弄哭的表情啊，這樣會加深我的罪惡感的。」男子看來起來非常快樂，與其溫柔的語氣完全搭不上線：「不過被暮雨君以誘人的聲音呼喚著，實在無法忍心呢？」

「…嗯！嗚唔！」被握著的地方被鬆開，得以喘息的暮雨，呼吸又再因為另一重刺激而打亂。熟悉的手在急促磨擦，凌亂的吐息已一發不可收拾，他反抗似地搖了搖頭，只感到一陣熾熱衝上太陽穴，然後強烈的暈眩讓他的臉軟垂到對方肩上。呼吸聲變得粗重，同時夾雜奇怪的喘息，意識已經混亂了，暮雨不知道接下來發生了什麼事。

  
  


「不行…了……」

  
  


口裡不自覺吐出奇怪的說話，身體變輕了，那該是什麼感覺……不知道……已經疲於考究了。

  
  


在衝動時間過後將一分鐘，二人保持著原有的姿勢呆在原地，卡茨薩在靜候懷裡的人回復正常的呼吸。

當自己的心跳也回復常速時，他才輕輕叫喚對方：「暮雨君？」

「……」伏在肩上的青年沒有回應，看似是睡著了。

「真是的……這樣就沒法繼續下去了唷。」男子苦笑，在沈默半晌後，又輕輕吻上那暮紫色的短髮：「也好，不打住的話，恐怕要迷失掉呢……」

  
  


至少，又了解多一點了。

這也是讓自己胡作非為的藉口嗎？卡茨薩也說不清。

  
  


有些真實在一點一點的還原，同時亦有些什麼……在一點一點的崩潰。

底線？信念？使命？夢想？初衷？人類在死命堅持時是表現得如此強大，但內心卻又是如此的脆弱。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


第二天早上，從窗簾縫隙中滲進的一線光掃開眼皮，暮雨張問迷濛的雙眼，看到冬貝利的臉就在咫尺之間。

雖說喝醉了，卻不如想像中一般記憶全無，側躺著的他在被窩下抱緊雙臂，知道自己衣服整齊，同時也感到自己曾經做了什麼。

  
  


「……」

  
  


想到這裡，他又將身體翻到床的另一邊，面前的床舖還有三分之二的空間，但上面卻空無一人，也沒有被睡過的痕跡。

這情境讓他不禁好奇，馬上從被窩爬起來，找尋某人的身影。結果，他在床邊那邊的沙發上，看到熟睡著的某人……

  
  


兩人座位根本躺不下超過一百八十公分的男人，小腿以下的地方都從被子下露出來了。暮雨以不驚醒冬貝利的動作悄悄下床，即使在室內還是難掩寒意，瑟縮著的他放跳腳步，蹲到沙發旁。不知何解，他被這張睡臉吸引過去……在納悶的同時，才想起自己好像鮮有見到對方睡覺。從候補生時期已發現此人作息奇怪，就算是一起睡的時候，他也總比自己晚睡早起。

  
  


一起睡……嗎？

  
  


「真是的……我在想什麼糟糕事啊。」青年自嘲似地搖搖頭。

「是呢，暮雨君快分享一下吧。糟、糕、事……」

「嗚哇！」面前閉目的人突然回話，嚇得暮雨整個彈後，跌坐下來。

「不用嚇成這樣吧？我這老實人可是感到很受傷唷！」男子翻開被子，回復平常的坐姿，看來已醒了一段時間。

「老實？你還真不要臉……」

「這對我而言已是非常老實了，反正暮雨君的身體已回答了～」

「……」想起昨晚的事，暮雨感到臉龐一熱：「行了行了，你就別再提了！」

「很好呢，看來暮雨君那部分的機能也很正常啊……」

「叫你別再提了－－！」

  
  


「……？」

  
  


在床上的冬貝利因為某種巨響而驚訝，猛地彈起的牠，只見主人繃緊地站著的背影，後腦的頭髮明顯翹起，有點怒髮充冠的感覺。

而那個變態的男人則大字形地貼在牆上，紅腫的鼻子在湧著血，像一只被拍死在牆上的昆蟲，最後他以同樣的姿勢倒下，臉部撞上地毯，雙腳掛在沙發上。

  
  


「……」牠感到自己好像錯過了什麼東西。

這時，感應到什麼目光的暮雨回頭，看見小怪物已爬到床尾在接近他，於是笑著將牠抱起：「早安，冬貝利。」

「……！」儘管小怪物沒發出聲音，高興的反應還是很明顯。

  
  
  
  


在休息一晚過後，卡茨薩提議乘皇國境內的循環線到其他地方看看，在退房之後就出發到車站去。

步出酒店之後，他們經過露天茶座，但看來顧客很滿，於是卡茨薩提議到車站附近的餐廳吃早餐，於是二人的身影又再埋沒在人群中。

  
  


坐在茶座最外面的年輕男武官將喝了一半的咖啡放回底碟上，這時一名朱雀文官走近，向他敬了禮，然後遞上一份文件。

「早上好，納基長官。有關早前在ロコル發生的グランドホーン襲人事件，當值候補生的報告已傳過來了。」

「勞煩你去打印了～」金髮武官揚揚手，語氣仍是沒什麼威嚴：「因為我暫時還無法回魔導院呢！」

「這是在下該做的，說起來長官今天要趕早上的循環線列車吧？」

「啊啊，現在還有點時間，就喫個咖啡看看報告吧！」

  
  


在文官退下後，他再次拿起咖啡杯，開始翻起手上的報告。

  
  


「グランドホーン襲人事件嗎？這種報告真無聊呢。如果是以前的話，早就砍掉燒來吃，還寫個什麼報告咧……」

在這個時代身為教官，又是另一種忙碌，不用像以前一樣穿梭戰場，看著孩子們去送死，任務的性質也不同了。

但九組出身的他本來就習慣裝扮成不同陣營的人，在適應能力上是完全沒有問題，而他本人也說不清到底喜歡哪一種生活。以往所做的事都是因為任務，任務是為了什麼？就是為了這個國家。變成這樣子的世界就是重大犧牲的結果嗎？他覺得不壞，他認為不管有沒有水晶，自己仍能好好活下來，唯一令他在意的，就是自己好像忘記了很重要的事。

  
  


即使有問過馬奇拿和蕾姆，知道自己的確認識零組的各人，直到他們最後死去的那天，自己也和他們接觸著。

然而卻想不起來……有時他很羨慕能記著那些事的二人。在這一點上，自己的心情還是和卡茨薩有點相似的，只是他卻選了另一條截然不同的路。

  
  


「唔……拖襲的グランドホーン中了毒槍，同時受了刀傷嗎？看來牠弄錯找碴對象了吧？真倒楣呢……」

  
  


納基以看八卦的心情讀著報告，然後咖啡廳中的大鐘在分針搭在正上方時開始響起清脆的敲擊聲，於是他將剩下的咖啡都喝光，將文件收回小行李內。

  
  


「差不多要起行了，只好在火車上看了。真是的，大家偶像就還是閒不下來啊～」

店員收起用完的咖啡杯，向著走遠的朱雀武官輕輕躬身：「謝謝惠顧，請慢走。」

「謝謝招待。」


	23. Chapter 23

Walk along your fragments Ch.23

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

眾多的人語交錯成無法辨別細節的聲浪，偶爾會有人拉著行李箱在面前路過，間中還會聽見小孩尖細的笑聲。趕早班火車的人數蠻多，以往執行任務時也鮮有和平民同行，所以暮雨還沒習慣這種被很多人包圍著的感覺。身為零組隊長的他在魔導院時也甚少不會和太多人親近，會打交道的同輩也是寥寥可數。到外面的動機也多是因為任務，整個人在繃緊的狀態下，對所有接近的人都會嚴加提防……不知不覺就成習慣了。他總感到自己也曾像候補生的孩子們一樣，一大群人呆在一起。他總覺自己幹過這種事，卻又想不起當時到底幹了什麼。

經過昨天之後他對這種共融的氣氛已適應不少，但在擠迫的環境下還是很不自在。

  
  


「沒事吧？暮雨君。」在含糊的吵雜聲中傳來清晰的說話，一抬頭，那個研究員裝扮的男子已出現在面前。

「沒什麼。」紫髮青年垂頭望向懷中那隻冬貝利的青色腦袋。

卡茨薩歪一歪頭，打量著對方像在逞強的表情：「面色不太好呢，會累嗎？」

「才沒你說得那麼弱。」青年微微下彎的嘴角看來有點不悅：「所以？接下來要到哪裡？」

「這個嘛，我查過暮雨君以往執行過任務的地方，最活躍看來都是在國境一帶吧？不過難得來到皇國帝都，馬上折回頭好像太浪費了。」

「是嗎？」暮雨無聲嘆一口氣：「根據以往的感覺，就是想懶散下來的意思吧。」

面對吐糟，一向只依自己步伐辦事的研究主任完全沒想過反駁：「暮雨君果然了解我呢！」

「明明最執著那些記憶的人就是你……真是的，這種飄忽不定的熱衷令人很傷腦筋啊。」即使對方現在比自己年長一截，暮雨都覺得他還是以前那個我行我素的問題兒童。從十多歲時已人細鬼大的傢伙，卻不知該說他是成熟還是胡鬧，但暮雨覺得他還是有分寸的。至少直到最後，他都覺得這同期的好友還心存理智，所以他離開時都很放心。

然而，那名為羈絆的感情似乎遠比想像深刻。

  
  


「記憶是要找，但也不需要無時無刻都繃緊著吧？」研究主任抬起手臂，用力搭上青年的肩膀，將他擁過來，雙雙緊貼著步向月台那邊：「這一條路線主要往南方經過主要的沿海市鎮，再繞往北面再轉西面回到起點。途中會經過國境附近的ORRIN，到時候我們可以回到朱雀那邊……如何？聽起來很有意思吧？」

「反正車票都已經買好了吧？就算沒有意思都還是要去了。」

「別一副沒幹勁的樣子吧？雖然那些地方我都去過，卻沒有好好欣賞呢。」

「……」卡茨薩的語氣聽起來像在自我吐嘲，卻聽得暮雨心頭一緊。

「吶，笑一個！」見青年仍是一臉沈重，男子就將他的臉扳過來，在他的臉龐上捏了一捏。

「蠢材！」暮雨一臉尷尬的將卡茨薩甩開，保找在對方前面三呎的距離繼續前行。

比起最初醒來時候，暮雨感到自己的舊友放鬆了不少，至少那傢伙現在已懂得好好享受活著的日子。

從卡茨薩身上已漸漸找不到那陣焦急，儘管還有很多事沒想起，但已經不再空洞……

彷彿在焦急的就只有自己……

  
  


因為肉體和心靈上的快樂，令他感到自己愈來愈像人類了……就這樣一起前進，一起歡笑，到最後自己的存在會讓那傢伙愈來愈迷失嗎？說不定，不管是自己還是卡茨薩……都沒有想像那般堅強。

  
  
  
  


等待出發的列車泊在月台上，納基經過一個車卡，憑車票的座號找到兩對相對著的軟坐，其中一邊坐了一對蒼龍人的母女。

他對著二人輕輕一笑：「早上好。」

「早上好，軍官先生的坐位是這裡？」身形嬌小的女性將手舞足蹈的女兒輕輕抱住。

朱雀武官微笑頭，在對面靠窗的位置坐下，並向小女孩問道：「小姐很精神呢，是在旅遊中？」

「嗯！」女孩大大的點下頭：「媽媽說火車會沿著海邊的城市一直前進啊，聽說會看見更厚更厚的雪啊！」

「的確，還可以堆雪人喔。」

「真的？」

「當然！」年輕武官略帶輕挑的單一單眼。

「吶吶，大哥哥也是遊客嗎？也要去堆雪人嗎？」女孩從軟座上跳下來，拉著納基的褲腳。

「我也想呢，不過哥哥這次是去工作啊。因為我是大家的偶像，忙到連積雪人的時間都沒有了～」納基摸摸女孩的頭頂：「要珍惜還是小孩的時間喔！」

「矣～那大哥哥小時候是怎樣的？」

「不行唷。」這時女子將女兒抱回去：「不能一直打擾大哥哥呢……真是不好意思。」

「別介意，小孩就該這樣才對。」

「說起來，大家都還是忙著四處奔走呢……這裡對朱雀人來說也蠻遠吧？」

「對太太來說就更遠了吧？」納基側頭微笑，他這笑容的確能吸引不少女性的目光。

「的確，有一點想家了呢……軍官先生經常在外工作，也有同樣的感覺嗎？」

女性眼裡閃出一絲感慨，事實上就算是納基也無法從倉龍的女性外表上辨別出她們的年齡，即使生為人母看起來仍是十多歲的模樣，實在不可思議。

「唔……很難說呢，反正我已經習慣了。要我一直呆在魔導院反而更糟吧？而且連某個老是不見天日的傢伙都出走了，實在沒面子宅著呢……」

「咦？」聞言，女子發出不解的聲音。

「沒事沒事，不用在意唷！」

  
  


納基最後仍是以微笑結束話題，這時列車也準備開出了。

他從手提行李中拿出剛剛看到一半的報告，一副沒幹勁的樣子讀下去……

  
  


「好吧，反正就是グランドホーン被等級很高的路人甲幹掉了。」在段落下面貼著一張照片，那是怪物身上那刀傷的特寫。以往在戰場上見過各種屍體的納基可以從一條傷痕上看出很多資料，從那撕裂的情況看來，揮劍的人大概還可以斬深一點，就算是切開兩邊也不是難事。不過這一刀也夠準確地讓牠無法動彈了，大概是那一刻還沒有果決地下殺手吧？這可是危險的破綻呢……不過幸運的是那滲毒的子彈已令怪物流失不少體力。現在可以肯定的是路人一共有兩名，而且也不是新手。

「現在的孩子有點散慢呢，馬奇拿得加緊管教才行了。這次遇著兩名高手只是剛好走運了，要是真的出人命……」

納基邊吐糟邊翻到下一頁，從密麻的文字中他掃到一個熟悉的名字。

「卡茨薩？哦，他終於離開那個地下室了嗎？」本來坐姿有點隨便的武官突然挺直身子，將文件移近眼前：「被襲的路人『馬上就溜了……是不是很趕時間呢？』這什麼句子，如不是趕時間也不用溜吧？唔……其中一人看似是卡茨薩主任，還看見他拉著另一名年輕男性跑著。沒看到臉，身高比主任矮一點點，紫色短髮……」

  
  


讀到這裡，納基又垂下手將文件放於大腿上，另一邊手背托著下顎，看著窗外不斷後退遠去風景像在思考些什麼。


	24. Chapter 24

Walk along your fragments Ch.24

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

室內外對比過大的溫差讓車窗內側都蒙上一層薄薄的霧氣，研究員裝扮的眼鏡男以食指在上面繪畫著，指尖和潮濕的玻璃表面磨出刺耳的「吱吱」聲。

  
  


「這聲音煩死了，都已經冷得毛管直豎還不夠嗎？又是不小孩子。」坐在眼鏡男對面的紫髮青年托著腮子，看來有點不耐煩。

「誒？為什麼？」明顯年紀不小的男子裝出如孩童般任性的語氣：「明明冬貝利君也在畫啊！」

「不要拿這孩子和你這大叔比較！」

「哦……話說回來你又怎麼肯定冬貝利君的年齡比較小呢？」

暮雨眉頭一顫，將坐在窗前的青綠色小怪物抱起：「冬貝利的話就算年紀多大也不會噁心。」

「的確，這傢伙就算長得比人類更巨大都還是這張笨笨的臉嘛！」卡茨薩笑著點點冬貝利鼻尖的位置，雖然牠沒有鼻子。

「……！」感到自己被嘲笑的冬貝利揮動起短小的雙手，如不是主人抱住，大概早已撲上去痛毆一頓了。

「吶，暮雨君看看外面？」卡茨薩指一指被霧氣半掩的車窗，從他和冬貝利畫出的圖案上，透現出外面的風景。那是一個沒有浪潮的海邊，白茫的積雪代替了細砂，沖上岸邊的浪濤都已經靜止，結成水紋形狀的冰塊。在日光之下顯得非常耀眼，在這機械化的國家中竟然也存在這種蒼白的夢幻，對以前的他們而言前線就是前線，直到現在才能靜心欣賞這神奇的光景。

「天空…變得更亮了，現在是什麼時間？」

「中午了，下一站就是Nymurod，再走兩個小時就是Nawker。那邊的小鎮挺有趣的，要下車逛逛嗎？反正單向循環票可以在中途多次登車！」

青年的反應蠻冷淡：「明明是你自己想去而已……」

被潑了一臉冷水的卡茨薩依然快樂地瞇起眼：「我是想和暮雨君一起去啦！」

「行了行了，反正你這傢伙不管怎說都會自把自為。」冷漠的臉像愛理不理地別開。

「矣？暮雨君又在鬧情緒嗎？」洋蔥紫色的長劉海下，半掩著心眼壞的笑容：「好了，我什麼都聽你的～」

「少噁心！」那種曖昧的語調實在太久扁，暮雨忍不住朝對面坐位前那雙小腿狠狠一踹。

「痛！」被踢中的男子抱著小腿，那張臉已分不清是痛苦還是在笑了。

「別將腳放在椅子上。」暮雨大概想像到這有多痛，但他仍是一臉漠然地交疊雙臂。

「真是的，暮雨君也太嚴肅了。」卡茨薩將小腿放下同時也順勢站起來：「離下車還有一大段時間，先到火車餐廳吃點什麼好嗎？」

「……隨便你。」

「反正行李很少，就隨身拿著吧？畢竟小偷總是不分年代地存在著。」

「說得也是。」青年深深嘆了一口氣，揹上臉套站起來，二人一匹就這樣往另一個車卡走去。

  
  


因為行駛中的搖晃，他們用力踏在地上的聲音顯得格外突兀。在走廊旁另一邊位置的男人因為二人的腳步聲而驚醒，當他正打算再次入眠時，又一個人從車卡之間的敞門走出來。那是一名俊美的金髮青年，從裝扮看來應該是朱雀魔導院的士官之類。

  
  


「啊啦……竟然走錯車卡了，思考太入神了嗎？」金髮青年苦笑起來，扶額同時搖搖頭，然後又好像發現了什麼似地定格下來。

男子朝他視線的方向望過去，發現那滿是霧氣的四方形窗子上，被人以指尖畫上可愛的圖案。一隻頭部圓圓的小東西，還有一個畫風簡單趣緻的人頭，下方寫著クラサメ君和一個心形。

  
  


「クラ…サ……這確實是……不，巧合嗎？但現在心裡這種不得了的預感又是什麼一回事？」

因為青年一直站在旁邊感覺很奇怪，男子也忍不住要搭訕：「那個，士官先生……有什麼問題嗎？」

「……」武官回頭，一秒露出完美的笑容：「抱歉，請問你有看到剛剛坐在這邊的乘客嗎？」

  
  
  
  


因為接近中午的關係，火車餐廳看來蠻熱鬧，二人坐在中央位置的一張兩人桌前，而冬貝利則坐著二人之間的一張嬰兒刺櫈上。牠顯然不太滿意，一般情況下牠都是直接坐在桌上的。

  
  


「冬貝利就忍耐一下吧，畢竟火車上的餐桌有點小……」翻著菜單的暮雨伸手摸摸小怪物的頭。

「噗……嘻嘻嘻嘻……」而坐在暮雨對面的男子則以菜單遮著臉部偷笑中。

「卡茨薩，差不多該笑夠了。」

「嘻……抱歉抱歉，這不是蠻可愛嘛。」眼鏡男放下菜單，那上揚的嘴角依然輕微扭曲。這時，從他耳窩內傳上「咇咇」的聲響。

「怎麼了？」

「啊，沒什麼……是我的COMM。」卡茨薩稍微收起他那不自重的笑臉，手右放到耳邊：「喂？納基？」

「……」暮雨垂下雙眼繼續看菜單，事實上他卻在思考著納基的事，聽說那孩子對卡茨薩的行為有略有微言。因為他已經長大了，已經是個獨當一面的軍官。

  
  


「我在哪裡？還是老地方嘛……你最近不是很忙嗎？怎麼……」說到這裡，服務員推著滿是盤子的手推車在旁邊走過，發出咔鏘咔鏘的聲音。

「啊啊，如你聽見一樣，我在阿姨的酒吧吃飯啦。」

「……當然是和冬貝利君了，我可不像你這麼受女性歡迎呢！」

  
  


「連撤謊也要這麼稱讚，就算我是偶像還是會不好意思唷。」被指受女性歡迎的納基語氣飄然。

「咦？我有撒謊嗎？何時的事？」

「別嚇我嘛～難不成我見鬼了嗎？剛剛房東阿姨才說你外出了呢！」

  
  


「……」卡茨薩抬起頭，發現暮雨正在盯著自己後方。

「說起來，我看見一個和你長得很像的人……」

同一把聲音，從背後和通訊器同時傳出，而這時他也感到有誰從後搭上自己肩膀。

「是嗎……納基君總是留意著奇怪的方向呢。」明顯中伏的卡茨薩表現從容，但那鏡片下的眼眸卻掩不住動搖。

「沒法子，這是從候補生時期開始的職業病啊。受著不一樣的訓練，執行著不一樣的任務，留意著不一樣的人……」

「……」暮雨直視著這名很眼熟的金髮青年，從那平靜得像早已知悉一切的藍眸中，可以肯定那孩子已心裡有數。

「還真是個出色的孩子。」

「當然了，我可是大家的偶像啊。」

「呵……」卡茨薩的右手將通訊掛斷，左手伸上桌面托著腮子：「還真巧呢，竟然乘上同一列火車。」

「那還是多得某幅可愛的圖畫讓我心血來潮呢，所謂契機……都總是出奇不意的，對吧？」

納基一直盯著暮雨看，與其說是敵視，不如說像一種探索。那雙翡翠色的雙目看似一樣，其實又不一樣。

那右眼明顯散發著真正的人類氣息，那大概就是暮雨隊長本人的眼睛吧？他從那眼瞳的深處感受到一種沈著，意料之內的沈著。

  
  


「說得也是。」卡茨薩仍舊冷靜，同時又嘗試從著雨注視著納基的目光中讀取著什麼想法。

「暮雨士官，我應該這樣叫嗎？」納基開始主動試探這個看似熟悉，卻又無法想起的的人。

「前九組候補生……納基，對吧？」暮雨木無表情地回應。

在確認對方聽得懂後，納基繼續發問：「正是。請容我開門見山，暮雨士官知道自己是什麼嗎？」

「如你所見。」

如納基所料，這個人面對如此尖銳的發問仍是而不改容，因為沒有記憶，嚴格來說他不認自己「認識」這個人，但無可否認某種想像的確已經成形。對於面前這胡鬧的事實，他還沒想過應該如何收場，卻也無法坐視不理。於是他又苦笑起來了：「抱歉了，如果是這樣的話，視而不見實在有違我的身份。」

「要說抱歉的應該是我才對，我相當理解你現在的感受，所以也不打算讓你放我們一馬。」

「哦……」納基發出一聲帶有敬意的聲嘆，從現在的暮雨身上他仍看得出上一代教官的沈著，當年年紀輕輕的他已因為各種任務而知道大人的虛偽，同時也深深明白到身為指導者的無奈。雖然現在很多事情都改變了，但他還是比其他同期的人更能擺出一副官式的模樣：「暮雨士官果然明白事理。」

「所以，我們會強行逃脫。」

暮雨的語氣並沒什麼什麼起伏，就像以往納基眼中的大人一樣，總是冷著臉在宣告什麼不容反駁的現實。

同時，他的右手在桌面掃了一掃，一把餐刀馬上就朝金髮武官的臉飛過去……

這種程度對納基而言絕對可以輕易避過，但也難免會分散他的注意力。

當餐刀從他臉側擦過時，面前的卡茨薩也站起來，以手肘在他腹部用力撞了一下。在逃走時還將桌子踢歪了，堵住納基的去路。

「你們……！啊…果然！從以前開始就沒有好差事……」

金髮武官笑著埋怨，乾脆從橫擋在通道上的餐桌上躍過，在追趕二人同時，他感到車速已明顯減慢，看來就要到站了。


	25. Chapter 25

Walk along your fragments Ch.25

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

列車出口前站了五、六個人，正準備下車的他們在車門打開的一瞬被兩名男性撞個正著，並搶在他們之前衝下車。跑在前方較年輕的青年急忙留下一句抱歉，站在最外面的大叔還沒想到要怎樣罵回去，馬上又被一只又軟又冰涼的東西踏過頭頂。回過神來時，只看見青色的小怪物已跳到另一名男子背上。

 

「搞、搞什麼？很危險啊……」大叔扶一把汗，然後他旁邊的婦人首先回過神來：「不要管他們了，快下車吧。」

「抱歉抱歉－－！」

 

他們正打算下車之制，又一名青年從他們之間竄過，因為敏捷的身手，擦到路人的就只有飄起的衣擺。那人就如一陣風般轉眼已閃到車外，這時他們才留意到那人是一名武官。

 

「到底是怎麼了……」

 

在人山人海的車站月台上，三個人的追逐並沒有引起很大哄動，充其量也只是被誤會為趕火車的乘客。對暮雨而言這車站可是完全的陌生，他只是憑著本能去跑。逆流的人群如水中的阻力，暮雨緊皺眉頭但身體還是利落地在迎面而來的乘客間穿插。

 

「咿－－納基他還真追上來啊！」背後傳來卡茨薩的驚呼，從聲音的距離聽來，他應該在身後三個身位以內的距離。

「別回頭望了！你是笨蛋嗎？」

「不回望的話又怎知道他有沒有在追呢？沒人在追卻在死命的跑不是很蠢嗎？哈哈－－」都陷進不得了的狀況中，這天生異稟的傢伙還是在意著不一樣的事。

「你還有什麼蠢事沒幹過的！」儘管逃跑是最傻先的考慮，青年還是忍不住要回頭罵對方。

「矣－－說起來我還有很多很多蠢事想幹啊！哈…哈啊……說起來，跑步還真累呢……」

「那就給我閉嘴！把說廢話的力氣省回來好了！」

 

同樣逆著人流而上的納基憑著他多年特殊任務的磨鍊，行動完全沒有難度，擅於追蹤的他目光從未有跟丟，與目標的距離也愈來愈近。

 

「喂喂……竟然還有閑情吵架嗎？還無視這偶像，這未免太過份了吧……」剛巧面前有一名男子突然蹲下，看來要綁鞋帶的樣子。於是他踏上那人背部，僅半秒時間，只是輕盈一躍就越過阻礙他的重重人潮，在二人前方一米多的距離著地。

 

「！」急速剎停的暮雨與朱雀武官四目交投，幾乎於同一時間以冰劍頂向對方腹部。因為堅韌的劍套再加上刻意控制的力度，這攻擊並沒有對對方造成嚴重傷害，但也足夠令人痛得挺不直身子。

「唔……！」納基皺起眉，儘管痛得幾乎要吐出來，仍然揚起嘴角：「真是驚人的反應……」

 

現役武官不甘示弱，他那短小的刀鋒在暮雨頸前劃過，命中的話鐵定會被割破喉嚨，但從他帶笑的臉上，看來早已知道對方會避得過。

 

為了限制對方的行動，納基再次再次劃過面前的空氣，但面前的人以左手巧妙地擋格，令他無法順利揮刀。武官眉頭一抽，手再朝反方向揮，但對方前臂輕輕一扭，又再次被擋格過去。從旁人眼中看來，二人的手就像在快速地交錯揮動著，肉眼只見一堆殘影。大概一般人還沒有意識到他們在對峙著吧？

 

突然，納基的視線被遮蔽了，好像有什麼軟軟的東西撞到臉上。

 

「怎麼……了！」納基欲伸手抓上臉上的東西，卻只抓到自己的臉，因為那東西已爬到頭頂上，將他的頭當踏板跳走了。視線回復時，面前的目標人物已不見了。他馬上回頭，只見二人又在邊吵架邊逃跑……

 

「太胡鬧了！竟然將冬貝利丟出去……」

「咦咦－－暮雨君怎麼又不高興了？我可是解救了你們啊……痛！」跑在暮雨身後的卡茨薩被小怪物踩在頭上，以菜刀用力拍打。

「卡茨薩－－這下三流手段未免太骯髒了吧？」追趕著的武官嘴角仍然帶笑，卻也輕輕地「嘖」了一聲，因為他看到前方那正在開出的貨運用列車。如他預想中一樣，二人都趕及跳上車尾，而被人群阻隔的自己已沒可能趕上。

 

最後跳上車尾的前研究主任回首，本來半蓋著臉的長劉海因為風向的關係，已完全蓋著他的雙眼，只見他雙唇彎著一貫自然又不懷好意的弧度。

 

「抱歉啦，我就是沒能做半件乾淨事！不過這一點納基君也不相伯仲吧哈哈哈……」

「嘿……你還笑啊……」意識到沒能一起跳上車的納基終於佇足，與在場的所有人一起目送追趕的對像與列車一起遠去，直到老消失在視線中，只剩下車輪笨重的震動時，才遲鈍地苦笑起來。他並非反應不過來，只是在剛剛的幾秒間，他在回想著在卡茨薩身後，那抱著冬貝利的暮雨。在列車遠去同時，二人的目光也對上了。

 

那翡翠色的雙眸平靜得完全不像一個為了逃避而冒險跳上的火車的人，也沒有一絲得意和自信。他的眼神彷彿在承諾，他會擺平這件事。

 

「暮雨士官，你到底在打什麼主意？」在一般情況下，納基都能一眼看穿對方的意圖和精神狀態。比如說有人會膽怯慌亂，有人會不惜一切想求生，也有人會一心想同歸於盡，哪怕是一點點的矛盾……愈是混沌他就看得愈清楚。只是，從暮雨身上他感覺不出任何求生或是求死的意志，唯一能夠解釋的理由，大概就是「還有事情要完成，還不可以在這裡停下」吧？

 

這時，他的思路被下一班列車的廣播打斷。

「真是的，又要再等一下班車了。」如夢初醒的他抬頭看看時鐘，又無奈地搖搖頭：「這下恐怕要遲到了……卡茨薩你要如何補償我呢？不，那傢伙會知道分寸的話，太陽也要從西邊升起了吧？」

 

再次回到循環線月台的他在冰冷的長椅上坐下，重新將公事包中的候補生報告拿出來，再次翻到提及到卡茨薩的一頁。

 

「好吧，現在該怎麼辦呢？」俊美的金髮青年托著腮子，想像著魔導院的老人家知道此事後的反應，目光就在關鍵的幾句上面打轉：「果然不太妙啊，不太妙……」

 

從旁人看來他就是等車時也不忘工作的勤奮軍官，誰也沒想到他腦內正盤算著危險的事。

只見他嘴角突然輕輕一揚，從口袋掏出一支筆，在文件上劃了劃，事實上，他在把報告上的某些句子刪除：「在呈交高層之前，還得過濾一下才行。」

 

作為武官，他心裡懷著某種不應該的想法。若果他要維護的是道德，為何一開始沒堅決地阻止那個人呢？大概，他其實很好奇，想知道這種異常的行徑到底有沒有結果。

 

「說得沒錯，我也是個老在幹骯髒事的傢伙呢……」

 

他見過很多同伴的屍體，說是同伴也只是因為他們穿著和自己一模一樣的校服。因為任務的關係，他會得悉其他人所不知的事，同時在每一個任務中看到死去的同伴時，又會感到有很多事變成不知道了。對於暮雨的印象，他就只記得對方死去後的模樣，他就倒在眾多候補生的前方，同時也最靠近昇華了的剎那卿。

 

當時他只知道是研究主任拜託他，在取出那人的眼珠時，心裡也沒什麼特別感受。帶領召喚的指揮隊長是卡茨薩最重視的人，他知道的就只有這個「事實」，但這又能怎麼樣？他以為卡茨薩很快就會放棄了，但在消沈一陣子後，竟然又熱衷起來。

 

起初他只好奇那人能夠堅持多久，卻不知不覺就關注了九年。

像在追看一本長篇小說那樣，他不甘心就此放棄結局。


	26. Chapter 26

Walk along your fragments Ch.26

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

如果說卡茨薩是個什麼事也做得出的男人，其實一點也沒錯。從暖和舒服的商務車卡，自行跳到漆黑冰冷的貨用列車上，整件事彷彿又刷新了一個愚蠢的記錄。

二人為了甩掉納基而跳上另一列火車，又因為在嚴寒下無法呆在高速行駛的火車外部，卡茨薩沒多考慮就用百合匙打開車門。甫踏進車廂，因強風一下子被遮擋，所以觸覺上是感到溫暖的，但不消幾分鐘那種刺骨的寒意就開始折磨他們。

「啊，都是因為那氣窗吧？外面的低溫都竄進來了。」卡茨薩指著角落近頂部那個長方型的小氣窗，只有公事包大小的，像牢籠一樣。 「如果是密封的話，那我們只有冷死和悶死兩條路可選了。」暮雨抱著冬貝利往車倉的內部走去，冬貝利的小提燈在此時發揮很大作用。在看見灰銀色金屬箱上的皇國軍標誌後，就默默揚一揚眉。 「沒想到暮雨君還挺幽默呢！」 「別會錯意了，我才沒有在說笑。」 「這真要命，金屬可是很傳冷啊。」卡茨薩敲一敲身旁的箱子：「啊，對了！我有打火石！」 「你想多一個死法嗎？這裡可是一整車軍火啊。」走到最盡處回頭的紫髮青年明顯面露不悅。 「軍火？」前研究主任傾前身子，確認箱子上面的標示：「真的耶…可以研究下白虎的新武器吧？他們一定私下在生產什麼……」 「禍還闖得不夠多嗎？」在暮雨責問同時，冬貝利亦以菜刀在這罪魁禍首頭上狠狠拍打一記。 「痛！」 「我們可是上了一列不得了的火車，要是被抓到的話你這身份可是會造成國際問題啊！」 「啊，對。我差點要忘記自己名義上仍是研究主任呢……」卡茨薩托一托眼鏡，點了點頭，然後又搖搖頭：「都怪那些未戒奶的傢伙堅持要留著我的職位……真的有那麼青黃不接嗎？」 「像你這樣的變態大概也很難找到另一個了。」暮雨繼續吐著槽，因為寒冷的關係他將冬貝利抱得更緊：「明明背負著大家的期望卻老在做蠢事，果然是笨蛋。」 「這個嘛……到底誰才是笨蛋呢？」 「什麼？」

前研究主任的眼鏡反著小提燈的藍光，但即使沒看見雙眼，彷彿也能感到那嘴角的弧度和平時有點不同。 本來心裡有一大堆話想吐槽，面對這樣子的卡茨薩反而什麼都說不出來……

「別站著了，也不知列車要到何時才會停下。」卡茨薩踏前兩步貼到對方身旁，拉著他手臂一起貼牆坐下。 兩排箱子之間剛好能塞兩個成年人，二人就這樣並排坐著，看著小氣窗外的日光。 暮雨讓冬貝利伏在自己膝蓋上，並輕撫牠的頭頂：「冬貝利，謝謝你。暫時將提燈關掉也沒問題。」 「……」小怪物將燈關掉，同時將牠又圓又小的臉埋到主人雙膝之間。 「說起來，暮雨君以前是怎樣想的？」 「矣，什麼？」卡茨薩突然又正面地問起以前的事，讓暮雨一時間反應不過來。 「作為候補生，作為指揮隊長，對於那些老頭子們寄予在身上的所謂期望……是怎麼想的呢？」

暮雨望向身旁的人，但因為環境陰暗，完全看不見對方的臉，只是難得地感到對方有什麼心事。不，可能自己的生命是由對方的心臟所帶動，所以才微妙地感受到某種心情。 所以當之前卡茨薩在撒謊時，那陣不安亦被坦率地傳過來。

「怎麼突然問這個？」 明知道自己存在就是為了讓卡茨薩找回失去的記憶，即使現在要馬上回答也不該有任何怨言。然而，此刻他卻不自覺想窺探對方的內心。

一直以來他都覺得彼此是互相了解的關係，但在真正思考對方的事時，卻發現自己其實沒想像那般了解。

「唔……」卡茨薩發出一個長長的單音，沈默良久，才慢慢道出他的疑惑：「我覺得那應該是一度弄明白了的。但是，在忘記暮雨君的事後，某些疑問又開始浮上來……有時候，我甚至搞不懂自己想知道什麼。只要稍微想一下，大概可理解到候補生們……都為了成為所謂的救世主而拚命，啊……還真的蠢到連命也拚出去了。」 「你這話對當時犧牲的人太失禮了吧。」 「的確。」前研究主任輕輕一笑：「因為我都記不起那些人了，只要死了就會被遺忘，多壯烈的犧牲也只會換來沒心肝的評語啊。」 雖然明白事實，但暮雨還是大嘆一口氣：「即使如此你還是最沒心肝的一人。」 「真過份～明明我九年來也一直思念著暮雨君！」 「都這麼冷了就別說這種肉麻說話！」這時青年還真打了一個冷顫。 「既然這麼冷，暮雨君就別一副冷冰冰的態度吧！」

在黑暗中，卡茨薩的身子往側傾斜，一頭埋進對方胸前，還差點把冬貝利擠出去。 暮雨和冬貝利都想將這顆腦袋推開，但空間實在太狹窄，根本沒可能甩開那個黏人的傢伙……而且這樣還真的會溫暖一點。

「好了，收起欠打的語氣，繼續剛才的話題。」 「對呢，剛剛說到……疑問。」卡茨薩拖著長長的語調：「在意識到暮雨君的離開後，我就開始反覆閱讀關於你的記錄。三組的意外事件，在一組時的事，後來受了重傷，然後又成為零組指揮隊長，最後執行那個沒有存活機會的任務……我覺得，在失去記憶之前我應該是理解的。但因為遺失了答案，這些事……不知從何時開始變成心裡的疙瘩，這解不開、難以接受的感覺，怪不爽呢。」 聽過對方說完一連串的話，暮雨遲疑地回應：「這種事真的重要到令你糾結至此的地步嗎？」

在問出這句時暮雨馬上醒覺自己有多笨了…… 一個為自己花了九年時間的人，有可能不在意嗎？

本來揮動雙手反抗著的冬貝利，彷彿也希望自己能說出來似地靜下來。

這不是和自己一樣嗎？想要知道的答案已隨逝去的生命消失，永遠都無法再找到。

「對不起。」 「暮雨君？」

聽見道歉的卡茨薩抬起頭來，因為眼睛習慣了黑暗，他也隱約看到對方的臉。

還就是第一次被以如此憐憫的目光注視呢……這感覺對他而言非常陌生，甚至難以形容。現在的自己看起來真的有那麼悲傷嗎？

「沒事，你聽錯了。」青年又冷冷地別過臉去。 「不用害羞啊，暮雨君真可愛……」前研究主任馬上又回復到平時的笑臉，還以指尖戳著對方的臉龐。 「別鬧了！你到底要不要聽？」 「要！要要要！」

假若卡茨薩沒將自己重新造出來，他會就這樣一直被這種迷惘和空洞的感覺折磨著嗎？一直依循既定的使命和道德又能換來什麼？到底哪一邊才是救贖？

『為何人可以理所當然地留下破壞的痕跡？反而僅僅活著的人，連想留下一點足印都顯得如此愚不可及呢？』

回想起卡茨薩曾經問過的問題，暮雨突然打著道德旗號去責備他胡來的自己很虛偽。剛剛甩開納基時，有一刻希望就此逃掉，卑鄙地逃掉。

然而，心裡過份頑強的壓抑馬上又將他牢困起來。


	27. Chapter 27

Walk along your fragments Ch.27

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

在出發到路西支援任務的前一夜，最後一次與卡茨薩見面有是在走廊上的巧遇。 那是他最後一次見到仍然認識自己的卡茨薩……

嚴格來說，這並非湊巧，那傢伙一定是刻意在必經通道上守候的。但到最後他只是開著一些無關重要的玩笑，如往常一樣。彷彿明天之後還會再碰面一樣……

當時暮雨知道對方已經做好準備，就因為預料到自己會忘記，才拜託納基幫忙留下讓他醒覺的伏線。對於自己的任務，於卡茨薩並沒有任何表示，沒有反對或支持，沒有不滿或憤怒。

 

－－　作為候補生，作為指揮隊長，對於那些老頭子們寄予在身上的所謂期望……是怎麼想的呢？

－－　只要死了就會被遺忘，多壯烈的犧牲也只會換來沒心肝的評語啊。

－－　為何人可以理所當然地留下破壞的痕跡？反而僅僅活著的人，連想留下一點足印都顯得如此愚不可及呢？

 

即使到最後仍露出一貫的笑容，卻不見得能接受這個事實。也許他只是單純理解好友的意願，因為考慮到對方的心情才隻字不提……就擺出一副大人的模樣。

暮雨記得卡茨薩說過，如果是大人的話，無論如何還是會裝出開心的模樣。打從二人還是十多歲時他就已經明白這個道理，並一直扮演著這種大人……當問到他究竟以什麼為樂時，他總會很肉麻地說那個快樂的原因就是自己。

直到今天……忘記歡笑理由的他，卻仍舊笑著。 如果讓他想起來的話，那笑容中的空洞就能夠填補過來嗎？

「如你所說，大概最初真的懷著自以為是救世主的心情，卻沒有細想什麼才是真正的救助，還在期待前往真正的戰場……蠢斃了，說白了這算是期待戰爭嗎？雖然完全沒有印象，但是……這樣子的自己一定被大家討厭著。」

「才沒有討厭呢！」卡茨薩很自然地輕撫暮雨的頭髮以示安慰。 被撫上的青年一秒揮開：「你不是忘記了嗎？」 「我是忘記了！」相隔多年，這奇怪的眼鏡男仍是如此厚面皮：「但當時我一定會說『即使是這樣的暮雨君我也最喜歡了』吧！」 暮雨馬上起了一身疙瘩，沒想到真的被說中了：「的確……又肉麻又噁心的感覺。」 「真是口不對心，明明是一臉被治癒的表情。」 「看來你還記得很清楚？那我應該不用說下去了。」

暮雨感到臉龐一燙，迅速板起臉並抱過冬貝利，在狹窄的空間下轉身背向對方。

但旁邊的男子馬上將他連同小怪物一起緊緊抱住，在他耳邊輕語：「吊人胃口是不對的唷。」 「給我滾到十米以外再說！」 「矣－－可是這列車也沒有十米長啊。而且這樣很暖和不是嗎？暮雨君都冷得發抖了。」 「……」

說得沒錯，在不知道列車何時會停下的情況下，無法取暖的話可不妙。

「我知道，這是三組的意外發生之前的事吧？」見對方沒有抵抗，卡茨薩又將話題引下去了。 「我……大概沒有很喜歡三組的傢伙，已經不記得和他們之間發生什麼事了，但我卻不能接受他們的死。」 「記錄上是說因為洞穴裡出現的怪獸而造成大量傷亡……不過對當時而言，這死亡數字有夠微不足道呢。」

看來只要和暮雨有關的記錄，卡茨薩都能閉著眼背頌出來。

「這並不是意外，不過是為了外交關係而被強行判定為意外。所以，大家都被遺忘了，連最後的歷史都埋沒到黑暗中。」

說出此話的暮雨非常平靜，這就是連悲傷都失去了的虛無，娓娓道來的僅是冰冷的「事實」。

「這的確是那些大人們的作風。」 「即使如此，我還是懷著『活著的人遠比逝者重要』的想法前進下去，為了不讓更多人被忘記。」暮雨垂視自己握緊的拳頭，然後繃緊的力度慢慢鬆開：「但這種想法根本無助拯救他人。當發現那條路上只剩下自己一人時，更開始對這一切都懷疑起來……」

「有些信念得和他人連繫在一起才會強大吧？」卡茨薩安慰似的再次撫上他的後腦，有時他會說出這種成熟的話。明明老是獨來獨往，卻鼓勵暮雨去享受群體的快樂，看起來說完全不合群，卻深明「羈絆」的重要。 「然後你所說的疑問也開始不停浮現……比如說那些大人們想要的到底是什麼？一次又一次衝過喪失感之後，又能得到什麼？最後到失去所有時，感覺好像明白了。」暮雨沈沈地垂下頭，而卡茨薩放在後腦上的手也慢慢滑下，沿著背部的線條往下撫：「對於你的種種奇怪說話，也開始能理解了。這大概不是對於大人們，或是對於水晶的反叛，僅是……僅是想以自己的方式，去守護心裡的羈絆。」 「哦……」

男子發出一聲不明所意的單音，然後二人陷進十多秒的沈默。好不容易才率直說出一切的暮雨對此感到非常尷尬，本來背向對方的他忍不住大幅度地轉身，連熟知主人的冬貝利也被嚇了一跳。

「這是什麼反應？你一定在忍笑了吧？」 」咦？沒有哦。」卡茨薩一臉平靜地注視著湊得很近的青年，完全沒半點在忍笑的感覺：「難不成這番話裡有什麼隱藏笑點嗎？暮雨君風格的冷笑話？」

「反正你已經在拿我當笑話了！」

「不，真的沒有喔。」男子笑著雙手拍上對方肩膀，讓他冷靜坐下來：「事實上，剛剛我在認真咀嚼暮雨君的說話。感想的話……有點難以形容，有種超乎言語可以表達的感覺，蠻新鮮的。」

「……有這麼誇張嗎？」暮雨回想自己說過的話，還是有點不好意思，目光也像逃避似的游離，並落到冬貝利身上。這時，男子的手伸向小怪物，將牠抱過來。 「說到底，『為了不讓更多人被忘記』的初衷還是沒有改變吧？雖然暮雨君卻先被忘記了……」被抱起冬貝利剛好擋著眼鏡男的臉，但意外地小怪物沒有反抗，大概是因為那是一副令牠忍不下心去痛毆的表情。 「不管是為了誰也好，我不後悔。」 「……」

卡茨薩感到手中的冬貝利抖了一抖，於是輕輕將他放下，在那又圓又小的頭頂上溫柔地細撫。 這時他臉上已回復到平常的笑容……

「羈絆啊……真是又冠冕堂皇又無法否定的東西。」眼見暮雨的目光還在逃避著，男子就將冬貝利放到他大腿上，將他的注意力抽回來。 「卡茨薩，你……」想問他現在是不是真心在笑，但面皮薄的他一時間沒問出口。 「所以我也不後悔喔。」突然輕快起來的語調，彷彿讓冰冷沈澱的空氣都附上生氣，有種豁然開朗感覺：「在知道暮雨君的想法後，就更感到以自己的方式守護著我們的羈絆果然是人生最快樂的事呢！」 「可是……」 「看來在列車到站後還有更刺激的冒險等著我們，趁現在小休一下好嗎？」

鏡片後的眼瞳看來充滿興奮的心情，剛剛的迷惑已一掃而空。 看著打起精神的卡茨薩，暮雨收起自己滿是憂慮的表情。要不是以這方式「復活」了，也許自己永遠都無法感受到卡茨薩默默成全自己意願的心情。

將所有的事回想一遍後，心裡的困惑彷彿也被解開了。 儘管方式有點不同，由此至終道路就只有一條－－用自己的方式去守護重要的人和事物。

「……」這時，懷內的小怪物轉過身來，泛著金光的雙眼關切的望著主人。 最後，暮雨緊皺的眉頭終於放鬆下來：「沒事的，只要繼續前進的話……」

終有一天能將缺口修復過來。


	28. Chapter 28

Walk along your fragments Ch.28

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

視線被一望無際的白茫所迷惑，目測的距離都因為模糊化的色彩而變得曖昧，在入夜後，這種如迷路感就更深了。暮雨還是第一次如此平靜地看著這樣的風景，他記得自己也曾因為任務而身處ミリテス的野外，這地方和ルブルム的肥沃的土地完全不同。

對他而言ミリテス帝國的黑夜就只有蒼白的機械帶來的冰寒和壓迫。即使有多少魔導裝甲在面前燃燒，有多少鮮血將慘白的雪地覆蓋，都無法驅走發自內心的寒意。

戰爭，就是這麼一回事吧？

翡翠色的雙眸注視著遙遠的過去，飛行型魔導裝甲墜落在雪地中，心裡傳來坦率的快意，因為自己擊中了敵人。從被打穿的外殼中能看到駕駛員想要掙扎逃脫，才不到幾秒間，鋼機就因為損毀嚴重而爆炸了。

還來不及將駕駛員的臉記進腦內，已連他的身影已完全想不起來了。又一人的生命消散了……因為是敵人所以沒關係嗎？但在同一秒間，也有其他候補生喪命了，自己的反應仍是一視同仁的冷漠，只剩剛剛一瞬掙扎過的矛盾殘留心底。

最後任務完結，疲累的身軀已無力去回望那佇立在原處的違和感了。  
人類會淪落到此地步，說不定是因為他們已疲於反思了……所以乾脆就以自己所期望的方式去編出所謂的真理，再刻劃出一個不是他們能夠承受的故事。

直到驚覺到自己有多無能……一切卻已無可挽回。

「暮雨君？怎麼在發呆了？」  
某人從後方輕輕搭上肩膀，紫髮青年愕了一愕，才意識到是卡茨薩。  
「沒事……這風景盯久了還真令人有點暈眩。」  
「這裡太冷了，我們的裝備還不足以在野外雪地露宿呢！所以我們還是繼續走吧？前方應該有個廢棄的設施，至少能呆到天亮。」眼鏡男仍舊看著他手腕上那聲稱裝置定位功能的手錶。

在避開皇國兵的耳目並從列車下來後，暮雨只知道自己身處Nesher和Peolomea之間的位置。

「你真的會走嗎？該不會在到達前我們就已冷死在雪地上了……」雖然卡茨薩是自信滿滿的樣子，但暮雨還是一臉疑惑。手腳已經冷得沒有感覺了，不過還沒有要死的感覺，畢竟他也不知道這副身體是否冷得死。懷中的冬貝利看起來還很正常，最令人擔心的倒是卡茨薩自己。  
但那傢伙雖然嘴唇已冷得暗啞泛紫，卻還是很精神的樣子：「沒事啦！如真的有個萬一，冬貝利也會找人幫我們收屍的，對吧？冬貝利君～」  
「……」  
「搞出如此大的麻煩最後卻冷死在這裡嗎？有夠蠢的……」面對樂天的罪魁禍首，跟在後方的青年不禁垂頭嘆氣：「都已經是大叔了，依然是個不理後果又厚面皮的傢伙。」  
「我倒是覺得，要是我們厚面皮地在人家基地求收留，現在可能已在喝暖烘烘的湯了呢！」  
「少造夢了！鐵地會被關起來好嗎？」  
「是嗎？」前研究主任聳聳背：「那果然應該執行計劃Ｂ，找兩名路人甲士兵打暈掉，再把他們脫光光……然後我們換上他們的衣服，開始刺激的冒險ＰＬＡＹ……痛！」

當卡茨薩說得興起，冬貝利已忍不住從主人懷裡跳出來，再次用菜刀重重拍打他的腦袋。同時，屁股附近也被暮雨狠狠踢了一腳。


	29. Chapter 29

**Walk along your fragments Ch.29**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

進入室內後，因為沒有風雪而感到一時暖和下來，但由於空曠的空間中並沒有任何發熱的源頭，身體很快又再次被寒意侵襲。這大概比起在火車時好一點，畢竟這又不至於能讓人凍死。二人步過看似是魔導裝甲停駐處的地方，那目測有十多層高度的樓頂，單是仰視已令人暈眩，比起魔導院的宏偉華麗，對暮雨而言這地方只是充滿著壓迫感。

「真可惜呢……魔導裝甲都移走了，要不然駕駛著那個，就算晚上在風雪中行動也不成問題了！」

穿白袍的男子雙手插袋，邊向前走邊處張望，由於現場各處正開著微絲的青色燈光，似乎這裡還留著後備電源，這對習慣了黑暗的眼睛而言也非常足夠了。

「唉－－」暮雨不屑地嘆一口氣：「你就別再打那種奇怪的主意好嗎？」  
「暮雨君你這種態度就不對了。」  
「矣，什麼？」抱著冬貝利的青年輕皺眉頭，略顯錯愕，這明明是他的台詞才對。  
「這世上充滿著無盡的可能性，尤其在這不再為水晶所支配的年代……對人類而言，多嘗試新鮮事是很重要的。我的話，當然絕對不會放棄怎何一項能讓我記起暮雨君的嘗試了～除此以外，倒也想駕駛魔導裝甲看看喔！」

「……」這一切冬貝利都看在眼裡，就因為卡茨薩一直都沒有放棄任何的可能性，牠才一直跟著他看到現在。

如果他製造出來的暮雨沒有意外甦醒，說不定有一天他會被這全新的世界吸引，說不定終有一天他會想通，然後放下那些被忘卻的人和事……每次想到這裡，都會有一種寂寞流過心底。然而，這對作為人類的卡茨薩而言，這樣也不失為一件好事。

從小時候開始，冬貝利已知道自己的生命比人類長得多。

一個人類的名字可透過同族間的互通而一直留存著，但時光的力量也不比水晶弱，終有一天牠們會發現那個名字已變得陌生，心裡的痛楚已模糊到無感，最後只留下一陣淡淡的懷念。

只要想像起那一天，就會禁不住悲傷……也許會花很長時間，但壽命比人類長的他們有太多時間去明白，自己終歸還是可以走下去的。  
這時，牠感到主人抱著自己的力度收緊了一點。

一抬頭，只見他心事重重的望著前面那笨蛋的背影，但目光的焦點彷彿已放到很遙遠的地方了……

－－無盡的可能性。

暮雨記得自己最後和那些孩子所說的話，他相信著那些孩子，相信著世界的確存在這種可能性。  
然而，他卻無法相信自己……假如自己能活下來，也能像卡茨薩那樣堅定不移地走到現在嗎？

像自己這種認命似的態度，還真是不像話。  
「…不過呢不過呢……就算能駕駛魔導裝甲，要補充電源也是一個大問題吧？」

因為暮雨剛剛出神了，沒留意對方的自言自語，回過神來時，二人已來到一個像是研究室的地方，這裡裝著很多大螢幕，還有各種機械化的儀器。一張張灰色長桌子上，乾淨得有點突兀，只有走近時才看到上面有一些四方形的痕跡，似乎有什麼小機器曾在這裡放著一段時間，後來又被搬走了。他環視一周後，發現卡茨薩正彎下身去翻抽屜。

「你在找什麼？」  
「在找一切能用的東西喔，比如說流動的照明系統。畢竟長時間開著電源的話，被發現的風險也蠻高的……使用時間不宜超過十五分鐘呢。」卡茨薩邊解釋，邊逐著一張張桌子下的抽屜搜尋：「如果要呆到早上的話，總不能讓冬貝利君一直亮著燈吧？而且我們還需要食水和乾糧等等……看樣子很有可能會留下這種東西呢。」  
「哦……有這回事啊……」這時暮雨才發現，對方的行為也不是全無考慮的。  
想起來，現在那傢伙可是比自己多活了十年，當然也會比自己成熟吧？

這時本來彎著身的男子突然站起來回望：「怎麼目不轉睛的看著我？暮雨君終於對我著迷了嗎？」  
聞言，紫髮青年急急別開臉，將小怪物放在桌上，像逃避似的同彎下身去翻抽屜：「我…我也在這邊找找好了。」  
「比想像中順利呢。」卡茨薩站起來，手趕一個座台式電筒，一拉開下格抽屜，又發現一盒未開封的乾電池，馬上就拆開來試試能否開啟：「看來暮雨君為我帶來好運了！」  
「這說法還真是新鮮……」蹲在桌子旁的暮雨自嘲似地輕笑：「我可是死神啊。」  
「但能和死神一起冒險可是很幸福的事喔。」電池裝置完成，男子的指尖在開關上一推，一道強烈的白光即射到冬貝利臉上，因為太光了，牠不由得要用菜刀遮擋。男子輕輕笑著道歉，又把電筒關掉：「畢竟以前暮雨君的任務都沒有我的份兒，但要是我進入了一組，不就無法開心地做實驗了嗎？還真是矛盾啊……」  
「一組？你還是算了吧……」  
「說得也是，我也只是開開玩笑而已。」  
「比起開玩笑，我們差不多可以去找休息的地方了。」暮雨站起來，將一份幾頁子的文件遞給卡茨薩：「這裡的平面圖。」  
「啊，幫大忙了。」男子笑著接過地圖，看來心情很好：「謝謝你，暮雨君。」  
「這種簡單的事，做不到才是奇怪吧。」被無節操的人老實的感謝，看來反倒是令人不好意思。  
「要是我像理所當然似地一聲不響就接過來，那還有什麼情趣可言呢？」  
「我們現在可是落難了，還在談什麼情趣？快走吧！」暮雨一臉不悅地繞過對方身旁，搶過地圖走在前方：「食物之類……去休息室看看好了。」  
「暮雨君也放鬆點嘛，這也算是難得的情況不是嗎？果然一起經歷會更有趣喔！」  
「只有蠢材才覺得有趣。」即使對方說得興高采烈，青年還是自顧自地往前走，儘管他心裡想的是另一回事……

其實卡茨薩說得沒錯，比起執行任務時，現在可是輕鬆多了。  
這件事感覺雖然很愚蠢，卻也算是百年難得一遇的程度了，即使自己崩緊著去面對，還是無法改變什麼。

暮雨曾經覺得卡茨薩已經捨棄了自己的人生，而事實上……那傢伙比他自己想像堅強得多。  
就算最後再也無法找到自己，這世上一定還有其他東西支撐著他活下去。

『那就作為一個孩子，純粹地享樂一下也不壞吧？』

回想起年少時卡茨薩說過的話，其實也可以套用到現在的自己身上。

就作為這樣的一個「我」，享受眼前的一切也不錯吧……畢竟，自己已不再是冰劍死神，也不再是零組的隊長，也再沒有什麼使命。  
就當作那一切遺憾與痛苦都隨原本那個自己逝去，要是能這樣做就好了。

對啊，這樣的話……說不定卡茨薩也會好好地笑著面對未來。

「……」冬貝利跳到主人肩上，似乎在擔心生著氣的他，直到牠窺見到那微笑著的側面，才放心下來。


	30. Chapter 30

**Walk along your fragments Ch.30**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

在設施深處所有地方都密不透光，即使是休息室都沒半點令人舒緩的感覺。冷冰而且偏硬的沙發，銀白色的矮桌，整個陳設都是沒有孤度的生硬線條，令人很不舒服。  
肚子填飽了，留下空空如也的濃縮罐頭，幸好還能喫上一杯熱飲，否則一整晚可難受極了。手提式電筒的光度很強，在完全黑暗的環境下顯得有點突兀，它被放在角落處，令他們坐的位置只留著略暗的光線。  
「身子暖下來了沒有？果然還是要吃點暖的才行呢……只有罐頭的話恐怕會消化不良。」卡茨薩接過暮雨剛用完的杯子，放到水龍頭下沖洗。他看來並不是如此生活化的男人，大概是習慣在做完實驗後把用具都清洗乾淨吧？  
坐在二人沙發椅上的青年換個坐姿，仰後身子靠在椅背上，同時也讓冬貝利坐到大腿上。面對卡茨薩的抱怨，他露出一臉諷刺對方活該的表情。  
「還差得遠吧？而且在這種情況下有吃的已經很好了，野外露宿什麼的可是家常便飯……有時候更要狩獵野獸來奪食。」本來一臉不屑的表情，說著說著又變得柔和：「雖然有點艱辛，但總覺得那時候應該也很快樂……在身邊的一定都是很好的同伴。」  
「如果能想起來就好了。」  
「咦？」  
「我是說，要是哪天暮雨君能想起他們的事就好了。」  
語畢，卡茨薩笑著回頭，對上那雙帶點錯愕的目光。  
「……嗯。」儘管那雙眼中仍帶幾分壓抑，但暮雨仍像努力地說服自己似地點頭。  
這是他首次以自己的意思去認同這種違背水晶的事。  
「……」因為感覺到抱著自己的指頭那短促的抖動，冬貝利擔心地抬頭，而同一時間主人也輕輕垂臉，眼神略帶悲傷，卻像鬆一口氣似地微笑著。  
這樣……很好，至少學會反抗，一點一點的反抗那種根本不合理的命運。  
牠從一開始就看著主人，從一個完全不成熟的孩子，慢慢地成長、變強，變得無懼死亡，同時又喪失衝破牢籠的勇氣。唯有從這個沒有分寸的前研究主任身上，才能學會為自己設想吧？  
「說起來，在雪地中走了這麼久，腳一定很酸痛吧？」卡茨薩轉身步近，捧著一盆微微冒煙的溫水：「來，把雙腳浸一浸。」  
「哦…謝謝。」再次感到被照顧的暮雨感到有點不好意思，說起來以往也總是把他教訓一頓後，才不經意地發現這傢伙其實一直都有留著收服狀況的後路。說什麼只想看看暮雨君生氣的樣子，只要被暮雨君囉唆一下就會很有精神之類……有時候讓真是覺得認真去訓話的自己有夠笨的。  
「怎樣？水溫可以嗎？」  
「還好。」即使在室內已呆了好一段時間，因為腳尖是離心臟最遠的地方，所以直到現在仍感到冰冷和麻痺。然後他抬頭望昔向一直站著的卡茨薩：「你的腳也很冰吧？」  
「是得也是呢，都變得像凍肉一樣了！」  
「那種噁心的凍肉就算了……」  
「事實上，人肉對身體無害的唷～暮雨君。」只要說到人體相關的話題，這傢伙就會興奮起來。  
「誰要吃啊？真是夠了……」青年大嘆一口氣，皺起眉頭望向對方的雙腳，那雙靴子顯然不是適合長期在雪地行動的裝備：「喂，你要站到何時？不一起嗎？」  
「可以嗎？」黑鏡男露出驚喜的表情。  
「沒所謂……」暮雨略帶別彆地移開目光：「反正這個面盆還算大。」  
「這真是太高興了，那麼……」卡茨薩興緻勃勃地解開皮帶扣，下一秒馬上就被喝止了。  
「才浸個腳掌你脫什麼褲子？」  
「抱歉抱歉，只是開開玩笑而已～」

眼鏡男坐到青年斜前方的單人沙發上，脫下那雙滿是刮痕的靴子，將冰凍的雙腳浸在同一盆溫水中。

「呼－－真舒服呢！」  
「……」

當看著對方擠在同一盆水的雙腳時，暮雨突然又面色一沈。因為卡茨薩的雙腳都滿是新傷舊痕在交錯，雖不是什麼嚴重的大傷，但看起來卻完全無法想像這是一個足不出戶的研究員的雙腳。對比起自己這幾近完美的雙腳，更顯得那個人的滿身瘡痍……

「怎麼盯我的腳看？啊……一定是因為我這傷痕太有魅力了。」一臉自戀的卡茨薩還褶起一般褲腳：「這地方還被野獸咬過呢，沒有回復魔法的幫助，還真是花了不少時間去治理呢！不過這樣一來，我又從人體的癒合功能方面得到更多數據了！」  
「還真是受傷了也不忘研究。」暮雨沒好氣的笑道,笑容中帶點苦澀：「明明在候補生時還問我是否想要不會受傷的身體。」  
「哦……那種想法嗎？」眼鏡男撥一撥他過長的劉海，將表情掩飾過去：「這可算是最大的矛盾吧？對人類而言……出於肉體的本能，人會怕痛，會為了避免傷害而躲避、自衛或是反撃。希望一切完美無瑕，同時又畏懼著連痛覺都沒有的世界。」  
「卡茨薩……」

不知何解，暮雨覺得面前的人是在自嘲。  
而自己正正是他那不為人知的本心產物……一副經歷多年風霜的軀殼與只能活在想像中的完美形象，不就是現在的自己和他嗎？

「事實上，暮雨君……我反而覺得有點高興。」  
「矣？」  
「因為傷痕和痛楚會持續，因為一切有物質的都東西都失去超自然的力量去保護……那些恐懼同時又愛惜著這一切的人類變得更加……更加的美麗。」  
卡茨薩說起這些話來永遠臉不紅，氣不喘，反倒是作為聽者的暮雨不好意思起來。  
「又在說莫明其妙的話……」  
「吶…暮雨君，你喜歡這樣的世界嗎？」  
「什麼？」

剛剛還在自我陶醉著的卡茨薩，語氣稍為收斂過來，並再次問道。

「現在這樣子的世界……你喜歡嗎？」

沒有氾濫的死亡，卻又存在對亡者的哀思；沒有能夠輕易修補的力量，卻又學會愛惜的重要性。儘管無法阻止從指間流失的事物，但在這世界，人們可以從心底擁抱著這一切。

「該怎麼說呢？要是那些被我忘卻的人們都可以活在這樣的世界就好了。」  
「是嗎？那麼……」男子伸手，搭上青年抱著小怪物的那隻手背：「暮雨君，在這世界活下去吧。」


	31. Chapter 31

**Walk along your fragments Ch.31**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

低空沈澱的厚雲阻延了白晝的腳步，天邊才剛滲出初晨似的魚肚白，卻已是接近正午的時間。天氣看來不太好，只要呆在室外就會感受到無法驅散的寒意。年輕的朱雀武官踏過濕潤的石地，昨晚的雪不算太大，沒留下積雪，反倒是讓室外都附上一層冰寒的濕氣。

「真是的……這種時候最冷了，偏偏又提早完成工作。」

武官苦笑著自言自語，暖熱的霧氣從唇間冒出。  
因為暴露在冷風下的關係，那薄薄的嘴唇略顯乾燥，而鼻頭也微微泛紅的樣子。

「中午好啊，這位武官先生……您感冒了嗎？」車站的女售票員顯然認得這名前一天就到埗的朱雀武官，從她的眼神看來似乎對這長相俊俏的外國人深感興趣。  
「不是的，是因為皮膚老是不適應這邊的天氣，很易就發紅了呢。」年輕武官擦一擦鼻頭，在留意到對方仰慕的目光後，又露出像招牌一般的迷人笑容：「小姐妳是本地人吧？看妳雪白的肌膚就知道……」  
「…矣？哪有？先生您的膚質才讓女孩子都羨慕呢……」  
「謝謝妳……小姐妳真是謙虛。不過我老是四處奔走，暴露在各種氣候變化之下，連偶像都要變大叔了！」  
「那可真不得了呢……」女性輕掩嘴角，被俊男開的玩笑逗到，露出甜甜的微笑。  
「還好現在可以提早回魔導院去了，麻煩妳能幫忙查查下一班車的時間嗎？」  
「ルブルム的話…下班車將在四十分鐘後開出，一個人的話仍有空位喔。從Gewehr方向的話會近一點，沒問題吧？」  
「那就麻煩妳了。」青年單了一下眼，又借意打聽：「對了，今天有什麼特別新聞嗎？」  
「新聞？」  
「我是指在這周邊地區有沒有什麼事發生……之類的。」武官刻意放輕聲線，像在引導對方說出什麼秘密。以往他也試過在一些娛樂場所收集情報，就知道這種語氣對很多女性而言都很易受落。  
「要說的話…就是今天會有大風雪吧？事實上昨晚已有局部地區下大雪了，今天似乎要再擴大了！」  
「哦……」青年像鬆一口氣似地：「怪不得如此地冷了，那小姐妳要注意保暖唷。」  
「謝謝，先生您也一樣呢。」

就是昨晚什麼事也沒發生嗎？後來納基是有馬上查過來，知道卡茨薩他們跳上的並不是民用運輸工具。結果整個晚上也在擔心ＣＯＭＭ何時會響起，擔心上頭會傳來什麼噩耗之類……

就起來，為何要這麼擔心那傢伙呢？

這算是擔心嗎？也許吧……畢竟從九年那時候開始，還認識的人已經不多了。因為一直以來因為工作關係見過太多不合常理的事，所以對於所謂的「常理」也沒有多大執著。

「傷腦筋…傷腦筋，這職業病真是這麼多年也改不了。」來到候車室的納基坐在最角落的那排長椅上，從口袋掏出記事本，裡面貼著一張縮放了的世界地圖：「昨天那列車的終站是Peolomea附近的基地，那地區的天氣尤其惡劣呢……他們還好吧？」

話雖如此，他還是覺得只要沒被皇國軍抓到的話，大概沒什麼事會難得到他們。

「你們千萬要撐住啊……鬧大了的話恐怕我也要麻煩了。」

刻意往暗處挖掘的本能，總是讓納基忍不住投下賭注。他嫌棄安份守舊的程序，而享受著深入險地的快感……這也是當年他能夠活得下來的原因吧？

求知欲的滿足，永遠都伴隨著風險與代價。  
在這一方面他的想法還是和卡茨薩有點相似……

  
  


如納基所說，卡茨薩確實陷進另一個險境之中。

二人在天亮之前已離開了廢棄設施，雖然那地方已沒在使用，但從皇國軍在周邊的活動看來，也不是一個適合久留的地方。而且暮雨也認為，在這種敏感的地方再多留一小時，就等於再增加事情鬧大的風險……到時候不管是朱雀還是卡茨薩本人都會陷進困境。

儘管，被擔心著的那名瘋狂研究者似乎沒怎在意……

「暮雨君別板著臉嘛！相信我，就這樣往東面走就能到Gewehr地區了唷！」  
「你……是如何看到我有板著臉？」在茫茫雪地裡，走在前方的青年回頭，厚厚的圍巾連嘴巴和鼻子都包住了。這些禦寒衣物都是他們在設施中找到的，連同指南針等等的野外工具都帶在身上，才讓他們得以起行。

從清晨起步行了四至五小時，現在大概快接近中午了。天上微弱而黯灰的光線顯示著現在為白晝，但感覺卻比昨晚更冷。要是一般百姓的話，絕不可能撐這麼久。

「嗚…很冷！感覺鼻子馬上就要掉下來了……」被一陣寒風迎面掌摑了一下的眼鏡男也馬上拉起圍巾遮臉：「不過即使遮了半張臉，感覺還是能看到暮雨君的表情呢！」  
「那是你想像力太豐富，我根本就沒擺出任何表情。」暮雨冷淡地轉身繼續走，事實上，他記得以前戴著面具的時候，卡茨薩也總能不可思議地將自己的表情一一解讀。  
「我就知道暮雨君還在埋怨我累大家流落荒野吧？對不起呢，到了Gewehr後我會讓你們吃最好的菜、住最好的旅館唷！」  
「讓我們安全到達才算吧。」紫髮青年再次皺著眉回頭：「這一帶天氣本來就不穩定，也不知何時會突然刮起暴風雪，我們現在可是處境堪虞啊！而且你撐得下去嗎？」

被自己揹著的冬貝利大概沒問題，而一路走來自己的身體也沒有異樣，大概是因為製作精良的關係，甚至比原本的肉體耐用。倒是這對卡茨薩而言負荷未免太大，就算是九年前處於戰鬥狀態的候補生，這樣在嚴寒底下長時間步行，也要吃不消了……

「暮雨君在擔心我嗎？倒是一早上揹著孩子也辛苦了，換我來吧……啊！」  
「……」

在暮雨反駁之前，被揹著的冬貝利已跳出去，踢到眼鏡男的臉上，大概是不滿被當成是嬰兒吧。被直接攻擊的卡茨薩整個人往後卧倒在雪地上，連眼鏡也飛脫了。如此高大的一個男子竟然因為小怪物的撞擊而整個倒下，還真是意料之外。但順勢坐到對方肚子上的冬貝利卻意外地沒再作出進一步攻擊。

「夠了！要玩耍也別在大雪地上……真是愛胡鬧的傢伙們。」暮雨沒好氣的轉身，從厚厚的積雪上拾起飛脫的眼鏡，站起來並往卡茨薩遞出去，示意他快站起來取回。  
「……」而被主人罵了的冬貝利也乖乖從男子的肚子上走下來。  
「哈哈哈，有夠冷的呢……」卡茨薩坐起來，將沾在頭上的雪都掃下來。  
「知道會冷就快起來吧！」  
「哈哈……抱歉抱歉……」男子轉成蹲著的姿勢，然後打算站起來同時伸出右手接過眼鏡，但下一秒只感到指尖落空了，本來要站起的雙腳也突然一軟，整個人跪倒在地上。  
「怎麼了？」青年望著這低垂著的洋蔥紫色腦袋，彷彿已感到有什麼不對勁。  
但跪著的男子馬上又抬起頭來露出尷尬的笑容：「看來我近視又加深了……」  
「卡茨薩……」  
「果然是…年紀大了啊……」當卡茨薩放輕聲線，從齒間滲出的哆嗦就顯得更明顯了。他吃力地笑著，也吃力地站了起來，但在抬頭的瞬間又因為暈眩而缺力。馬上要倒下的他只好抓著面前的人，因為身體向前傾的關係也輕輕撞上了對方的額頭。  
「額頭…怎會這麼熱？你……！」暮雨抓起男子的圍巾，用力晃了一晃：「你發燒了嗎！？」  
「暮雨君…這麼用力晃的話，昨晚吃的都要吐出來了唷……」  
「嘖……！」

從卡茨薩煥散的目光看來，顯然已支撐不了，但那張不知從何時起已慘白一片的臉，仍在努力掛上欠扁的笑容。這看起來像在逞強，同時又似是一種執著……這令暮雨感到很生氣。

生氣得連半句話也罵不出來。  
因為不管是逞強還是執著，都不過是一種不可理喻的感情。

魯莽、幼稚、任性、自大……而且自私，沒錯是這樣。所有人心裡也有不惜毀了自己也想達成的願望……當直視著那個夢時，往往連緊貼在身旁的痛也看不清楚。


	32. Chapter 32

**Walk along your fragments Ch.32**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

行車中的噪音吵得令人頭昏腦漲，平躺的背部一直被顛簸的震動撞擊著，感覺胃袋裡的東西都快要透過喉嚨被震出來。卡茨薩嘗試微微張開雙眼，但看來四周相當陰暗，他可以肯定自己正處於某種交通工具上，而從搖晃程度看來，應該不是鐵路。

「暮雨君……？」

男子輕輕喚道，但回應他的只有吵雜的引擎聲，看來這噪響把他的聲音給掩蓋了。於是他嘗試坐起來，腰部一用力上身就彎起了三十度，但強烈的暈眩又讓他一時乏力，下一秒又躺倒回去。

「暮雨君……你在哪裡？」儘管意識模糊，第一時間卻只想確認那個人的安全。  
他開始摸黑尋找可以借力的東西，指尖先是摸到粗糙的木箱，當再往外一掃時，就握上一團圓滾滾，而且有點冰涼的東西。然後那東西猛地彈了一下，再跳到他的肚子上。

「哦……是冬貝利嗎？暮雨君呢……暮雨君有和我們在一起吧？」  
「這個當然，不然你早已被埋屍在雪地下了。」  
在聽見某人充滿不快的聲音時，虛弱的卡茨薩總算有點明顯的反應了，並朝著空氣揮動著雙手似要抓住什麼：「暮雨君，你在哪裡？這邊？不對……是那邊嗎？」  
「在這裡啊。」力度沈穩的手在黑暗中握過來。  
「喔，太好了……」那聽起來有氣無力的聲音帶著笑意，並流露出一份失而復得似的安心：「不過…我是不是快死了？為何…眼前會漆黑一片的？」  
「蠢材，這種老掉牙的對白就算了……而且這裡本來就很暗！」

這時，坐在肚子上的小怪物也亮起牠手上的提燈。

「吶…暮雨君，我看不清你的臉了……可以幫我戴上眼鏡嗎？」  
「你還是再睡一會吧。」暮雨抱起冬貝利，並讓牠關上燈：「我們大概會在兩小時內到達Gewehr，在這之前先好好休息一下。到時都已經天黑了，希望還能搜購到藥物吧？」  
「我覺得……已經睡夠了，而且這輛車也抖得有夠厲害的。」  
「別任性，要不是剛好遇到前往Gewehr的貨車，現在你絕對已結冰了！」  
「說起來，剛剛我們身處的地方……離大馬路也有好一段距離吧？」  
「唯有這點你可以感謝你自己。」漆黑的空間中傳來一聲輕笑：「多虧我這副軀體性能不錯，你才撿回一命。否則……就算是四天王時期的我，也無法走這麼遠的距離啊。」  
「哈…很厲害呢，暮雨君……但也不能太勉強啊。」  
「這句說話你也對自己說吧。」青年如說教一般開始抱怨起來：「都多大了？竟然會讓自己病成這樣，明明每天都在研究人體，卻不好好注意自己！」  
「身體嘛……當然是看別人的高興得多了……誰要自己看自己啊？像個變態一樣……」  
「看來你真的病昏了頭。」暮雨的手在那發燙的前額拍打了一下，然後強行把這男人的眼皮掃上：「快睡吧，就算腦袋燒壞了也無法改變你是變態的事實。」  
「不錯呢，我的身體就給暮雨君看好了……」  
「別傻了，誰要看啊？」  
這時，卡茨薩像是累了似地，發出一聲無聲的輕笑：「那麼…暮雨君也…休息下……」  
「現在我可是精神得很，甚至比平時更加充滿力量。」青年放開掩住對方眼皮的手，背靠著箱子，在狹窄的空間中抱膝而坐：「還真是多災多難啊……想正常地坐一趟車，好好睡一覺都不行呢。不過我從以前就覺得，要是戰爭結束了，說不定就會有機會和你一起到外面去。然後稍微想像一下，那一定會是現在這般又糟糕又特別的旅程吧？」

縱對這傢伙的胡來感到氣結，另一方面亦因為成功拯救他而感到高興。

以前總是一直和什麼搏鬥著，不管是最自信的時期還是最無力的瞬間，也無法放棄任何一次戰鬥的機會。尤其意識到心內還沒被掏空的部分已所剩無幾，哪怕只是一塊碎片，也希望以全部生命去守護。

而卡茨薩也一定是懷著相同的理由，以他的方式戰鬥著。

 

『好－了──！我投降了──』  
『也太沒骨氣了吧？』

戴眼鏡的訓練生躺在草地上，擺出投降的姿勢，而在旁邊的那名紫髮少年則一臉沒趣的坐下來，並在對方的前額拍打一下，順勢將那沾著汗水的眼鏡掃下來。

『那都是因為暮雨君太強了，我根本就不是格鬥的材料呢！』  
『不覺得浪費嗎？明明體格比我強壯。』  
『我只是不想暮雨君長得比我壯碩而已，所以我得一直保持著比你大一碼的身材唷。』  
聞言，暮雨露出一副哭笑不得的表情：『這種事……到底意義何在？』  
躺在地上的少年以圍巾抹擦手上的眼鏡：『因為這樣比較可愛！』  
『無聊，我們馬上就要成為候補生了…再不作好覺悟可進不了志願的組別啊！』  
『暮雨君想進入一組吧？我倒沒什麼壓力，十一組的門檻可沒那麼高。』  
『卡茨薩……』剛剛還帶著熱血的聲音，突然又壓低下來：『你想成為研究員……果然是因為父母的關係嗎？』  
『那麼，暮雨君想進入一組也是考慮到父親的原因嗎？』  
『……這種事就別提了。』  
這時，眼鏡少年也讓雙手枕在後腦，一副悠閒的姿勢：『我覺得還是忠於自己意願比較好啦！』  
『這當然是我自己的意願！』紫髮少年像要澄清什麼似地說得激動。  
『那麼我也一樣。只要我在這裡，不管怎樣暮雨君也會回來吧……』  
『咦？』  
『終有一天暮雨君一定會愈走愈遠，我得為這個未來做好準備。』卡茨薩微笑著閉起雙眼。  
『奇怪的傢伙……真搞不懂你在想什麼。』  
『嘿，這可是屬於我的浪漫啊！』  
『是嗎？總覺得有點噁心……』

 

在一下明顯的搖晃過後，充斥耳邊的噪音也靜止下來。  
卡茨薩微微張開雙眼，同時某人也在輕拍他的肩膀：「卡茨薩，我們到了。」  
「……到了？這裡不是……競技場嗎？」  
「造夢了吧？這裡是Gewehr，我們得趕緊找旅館才行。」  
「夢…嗎？」前一秒還以為自己在魔導院，這一秒已想不起是怎樣的夢境，只有某種感覺殘留在意識中：「總覺得……暮雨君一直在旁邊呢……」  
「怎麼了？我一直都在你身旁啊。」青年拉著男子的手，將他的手臂繞過後頸並掛在自己肩上。

昏沈的意識紛擾著思緒，同時又將夢境與現實連接起來。  
世界……在一點一點的改變嗎？就像此刻終於能夠迎來沒有喪失感的夢醒。

那就相信吧，相信這就是時間給予自己的回應。  



	33. Chapter 33

**Walk along your fragments Ch.33**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

突如其來的風雪讓旅客都失去預算，在火車受阻的情況下，Gewehr一帶的旅館更是幾近爆滿，走了好幾家最後才找到一間單人房。卡茨薩被安置在單人床上，大概是因為環境溫暖舒適的關係，馬上就抵受不住睡魔的誘惑了。

「暮…雨君……」如夢囈般含糊的低吟，是他僅能作出的掙扎。  
「你先躺著吧。」紫髮青年將男子的眼鏡摘下，又略帶懊惱地嘆一口氣：「很多店舖都關了，看來這次的風雪影響蠻大……我先嘗試到前台借用藥物吧。」  
「…不要走……」  
「別孩子氣了，我馬上就回來。」

儘管還是放心不下，暮雨還是不得不先將對方和冬貝利一起留在房間。

「不要再次……離我而去……」

這聲音也太過微弱，已關上房門的暮雨已沒可能聽到。

昏沈的意識再次將夢境和現實連成一線，浮現在眼前是旅館的天花板嗎？不，好像不是……是暴雪下灰暗的天空？不對，都不是……那是一片魚肚白的色彩，就在遠處的地平線上。耳朵聽見飛空艇起飛的聲音，它漸漸遠去並在天空中變成細小的一點，最後徹底消失於眼前。

『不要離我而去，暮雨君……這種話，只有在你離去後才能說出口呢。』

不然你一定會生氣吧？

願望可以是如此蠻不講理，可以逆著世界而行，自私到為世人所唾棄，妄為到天理不容……即使如此仍是無法違背，這才是真正無悔貫徹的願望啊。

我明白了，去實踐你的願望吧。  
即使對我而言是一種殘酷，但我知道唯有這條路……才能讓你從長久的陰影中得到解放。

所以……你就前進吧。走多遠也沒關係，我會把你找回來。  
沒關係的，我從一開始就打算這麼做。

  
「感冒藥嗎？嗯…我得找一找，請您稍等一下。」  
「勞煩了。」站在前台前的青年蓋上大衣的帽子，遮著他一頭顯眼的紫色短髮。  
「不用客氣，這天氣對外地人也很夠嗆的。倒是客人您仍是很冷嗎？」  
「不…不用在意，也許如你所說，還沒習慣這種氣候吧。」  
「是嗎？那得小心保暖了。我先進去找找看，失陪一會。」  
「謝謝你……」

  
暮雨君，你喜歡這樣子的世界嗎？

儘管從懂事起就一心學習著戰鬥，作為戰爭中的一點火光而活著。但在過程中亦早已知道，不管是來自哪一個國家，屬於哪個種族，也總存在善良的人們。像現在這樣子和異國的人們平常地對話，看著對方展露全無機心的笑容時，總會有種懷念的感覺。沒能想起同伴的事，卻記得有人說過「謝謝，朱雀四天王」。

說到底，自己也有份兒讓這僅有的和平都崩掉，要是有天能打破殺戮充斥的局面，相信自己也會成為其中一塊碎片……只有真正有資格通往明天的人，才能沿著這些罪孽的碎片前行，邁向全新的世界。

每當看著這一張張笑臉時，屬於自己的碎片總會刺痛心房……現在這個世界是如此的美好，美好到讓他打從心底愛著，同時那充滿痛感的過去仍在哭叫。

這樣的自己，到底屬於何處？

  
驀地，背後的玄關傳來清脆的鈴鐺聲，又一名被風雪所困的旅客到訪。

「呼…很冷很冷。打擾了──咦？沒有人嗎？」  
那是一把似曾相識的輕快聲音，應該是個年輕的男性，而那個人很快就步至他的正左面。

「來了──！不好意思呢……原來是一位朱雀武官先生啊？這種天氣出差也辛苦了。」

聽見旅館主人的說話，暮雨大概能肯定在自己身旁的是個多不得了的傢伙。

「本來要回去了，但列車被卡在Gewehr站。聽說風雪還會持續多兩天，那倒不如先下車，找張溫暖的床睡更好。看來大家也有相同打算，一路上的旅館都爆滿了呢！」  
「武官先生你放心好了，這裡還有少量的單人房。啊，客人您先稍等一下……」旅館主人邊說邊將手上的藥水遞給暮雨：「讓您久等了，客人。這是一般治理風寒症狀的藥，如太嚴重的話恐怕效用還不夠，但希望能暫時舒緩吧！」  
「勞煩你了……真的很抱歉。」蓋著帽的青年深深點下頭，就轉身步上樓梯。  
這時年輕武官也向他搭話：「大哥你還好吧？看來你也外地人？如果有什麼需要幫忙……」  
踏上幾級階梯的青年佇足，但沒有回頭，在數秒後才緩慢地回應：「謝謝你的好意。不過，我們沒問題的……先失陪了。」

語畢，暮雨就繼續踏上階梯。直到回到房間前，彷彿一直都感應到對方的視線，這種無法直視的心虛到底在說明什麼？在了解到那個笨蛋為自己所犧牲的一切後，根本就不忍心否定他所重視的自己。

要是能從此不再和世界扯上關係，那該有多好？有時候總會冒起這種沒出色的想法。

──暮雨君，你喜歡這樣子的世界嗎？

「卡茨薩……」青年坐到床邊，半垂的翡翠色眸子凝視著男子蒼白的臉：「像捨棄全世界這種事，你一定能做得出來吧？但事實上……你是喜歡著這個世界的。」  
「暮雨君，你回來了…嗎？」聽見聲音的卡茨薩微微張眼。  
「嗯，去借了點藥。」  
聞言，男子又閉上眼睛，露出一副安心的笑容：「回來了…就好。」  
青年皺起眉頭，彎下身去將躺臥著的男子輕輕扶起，並讓他喝下手上那一小瓶藥水。  
「可不要再離開了哦……」  
「笨蛋。」看著對方好好吃完藥，再讓他喝一點暖水後，暮雨就讓他慢慢躺回去：「要是如此執著，就快點好起來吧……一把年紀還要讓人照顧，真是醜死了。」  
「到變成老頭子時……大概也無法不讓你來照顧了……」  
「我可不想成為老頭子的看護啊，想想看也覺得噁心吧？這種事只有你才想得出來！」青年沒好氣地罵著，卻發現那輕微乾裂的嘴唇一直都在笑著。

最後卡茨薩只是輕笑幾聲，就慢慢靜下來，進入深沈的睡眠中。

不知不覺天已全黑，因風雪關係街上已沒什麼人在活動，整個房間除了窗外狂風拍打的聲音外，就只有一片寂靜。而冬貝利也不會說話，要是自己也沈默下來，整個空間就會沈靜得可怕……連冬貝利也像因為寂靜而不安，爬到暮雨大腿上去。

「冬貝利，你也覺得這傢伙很吵耳吧？」  
「……」總是和卡茨薩打架的冬貝利現在也像心情低落似地垂著頭。  
「不過突然安靜下來，好像更難習慣呢……」

像自己這種不該存在的生命，會有死亡的一天嗎？

在嚴寒的野外折磨一番過後卻依然狀態完好，完全沒半點疲累。這樣看來……真正的人類似乎脆弱得多。在沒有回復魔法的幫助，即使是普通外傷也要慢慢熬過來，對疾病更加是無可奈何。

「就算胡鬧到要忘記自己是個人類，你始終……還是個普通的人類。」

平時總是掛著危險笑容，現在看起來是如此憔悴不堪，略長的前髮垂在枕邊，露出微微凹陷的臉頰。之前老是精力過盛的樣子，所以才沒有發覺，現在躺在面前的這個人，已和當年一起成長的少年相距甚遠。

當發現到這些轉變時，莫名的忐忑就從心底浮起，彷彿一下子回想起某人從記憶中被消去的感覺。而像現在這個不會忘記死者的世界裡，失去誰人又會是何等的感覺？

這時，暮雨已不自覺地緊握著那蓋在被子下的手，但哪怕是再明顯的抖顫，也無法讓對方醒來。他在想像，想像什麼才是死亡帶來的實感。

這種實感看似是如此夢寐以求，同時卻令人恐懼不已。


	34. Chapter 34

**Walk along your fragments Ch.34**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

從未試過如此的期待天明，黑夜因持續的風雪而滯流，窗外的黑暗遠比想像漫長，每一次望向時鐘，那分針都只是微微的前進了數毫米，幾近不著痕跡。

房間內寂靜得沈悶，那人緩慢而規律的吐息聽起來就像沒有歌詞的催眠曲，即使如此仍是未能勾起絲毫的睡意。明明在大風雪中經歷多番折騰，此刻理應精疲力盡才對……沒錯，精神上的確算是心力交瘁，眼皮卻像被什麼無形的力量硬生生地支撐，全無閉合的意思。

「你這混蛋製造出的軀體到底要有多強壯？」

坐在床邊的暮雨擁開雙手，注視著膚色紅潤的掌心，沒有一點傷痕，皮膚也超乎平常男性般細緻。但即使被製作得如此精細，卻還是意外的耐用。只要見識過生命的脆弱，就能理解對完美軀體的欲望……以前他總覺得卡茲薩的構思太誇張，甚至到達離經叛道的程度。

直到有天發現人類能做事就只剩追悔，心裡才病態地渴求更多力量。曾經還天真地認為自己有能力改變現狀，卻不知道……那種殘酷的「現狀」就是如此麻木不仁，容不得一點挑釁，馬上就要嚴懲這不自量力的愚蠢。

「…唔……行了……我知道……等著吧……我……」

不知道呆坐了多久，卡茲薩突然吐出含糊斷續的話語。

暮雨馬上站起來湊近床邊，關切而期待的心情在他臉上表露無遺。大概連他也沒發現自己有多希望這個煩人的傢伙能醒來，然後像往常那樣幹著各種蠢事。

「…我這就帶……暮雨君……」  
「卡茲薩？」  
「…暮…雨君……」

虛弱的臉仍帶著笑，似在說著夢話，在暮雨的呼喚下才吃力地微張雙眼。

「看來你在造夢？連這種時候都叫著我的名字，也怪噁心的。」青年吐著冷漠無情的話語，同時轉身拿起床邊小櫃上的茶壺，為對方倒了一杯水：「既然醒了就喝點水吧。」  
「…暮雨君……真溫柔呢，要是帶回家的話……那兩個老人家…一定很高興……」  
暮雨在倒了一杯水後，就坐到床上將那名病弱的男子扶起：「他們才不會期待你把一個大男人帶回去啊。」  
「才不……」喝了一口清水的卡茨薩雖然仍是累得沒張開眼，但從表情上還是能感受到他心裡的幸福：「他們總是說……得好好感謝暮雨君才行……」  
「感謝我？為什麼？」  
「很久以前……當我們還是候補生時，身為研究員的父母曾落到皇國軍手上。記錄上說……當時，是朱雀四天王把他們救回來的……所以……」  
「是那時的事啊……」這次被感謝的心情似乎是異常沈重，具體的情形已幾乎想不起來了，腦內只有零碎的血腥畫面，還有失去了什麼重要事物的空洞。  
「暮雨君，我啊……覺得自己真是一個……幸運的人……」  
「……」聞言，暮雨一臉錯愕的抬頭，看著對方滿帶倦意的笑容：「怎麼突然說起正常的人話來了？你似乎真的病得不輕。」  
「能遇上暮雨君……絕對是我這輩子……最幸運的事……」  
青年苦笑搖頭：「搞成這副德性還敢說幸運嗎？」

比起眾多消逝的亡者和殘缺的生者，這傢伙看來相對地完好，要是沒有遇上自己，他大概就能安然地在這全新的世界生存下去，以他的才智，絕對會成為出色的人物。

「如果真正放進心裡的人……就算要落得再狼狽的境況…都不可能因此而…後悔相遇過吧？」卡茨薩很努力想張開眼，但以他現在的狀態已無力推開眼皮。

暮雨一直注視著這張笑著掙扎的臉，這副表情起來蠢極了，蠢得令人心痛。

「真是夠了……聽著你說出如此感人的說話，還真是不習慣。」  
「有感人到嗎？你說……這聽起來像不像遺言？」  
「白痴。你只是感冒而已，很快又會變回那個活蹦亂跳的笨蛋。」  
「矣？真沒趣……我還想繼續……被暮雨君照顧呢……」

在說到句末時，卡茨薩已幾近發不出聲音。

「我才不想再照顧你……給我睡好，然後快點好起來。」  
暮雨站起來，為床上的病人蓋好被子。

  
即使落得多狼狽的境況，都不會後悔相遇過。

感到又再一次被好友教訓了的暮雨自嘲似地深深嘆氣，然後坐到床邊的地上，握著那蓋在被子下的手，並俯伏在床上靜靜閉目。即使不肯定是否能夠入睡，就是突然想這樣子貼近對方。

當二人靜止下來時，坐在枕邊的冬貝利才悄悄張開眼。

「……」

二人映進眼簾的姿態看來似曾相識，在牠記憶中似乎也存在過類似的影像。

對了……那應該是現在這個「暮雨」甦醒之前，那個白痴研究員賭上性命接通了電流，然後有一刻心跳停止了。那時候，牠就這樣注視著兩具沒有生命的軀體，看來很冷靜……當意識到時，強烈的恐懼已瞬間佔據一切。

「…嗯？」

光滑而冰涼的皮膚貼到暮雨的手背上，他微微抬頭，看到綠色的小怪物正湊近來，那雙金黃色的眼睛，在他看來似是快要哭似的目光。他沒說什麼，只以空出來的另一隻手抱住牠，在這個小小的房間中緊貼著彼此。

此刻一切都安寧得脫離真實，夢幻得彷彿連手心上的觸感都會隨時消散無蹤。

  
  


他們在旅館呆了兩個晚上，到第三天風雪終於算是停下了。只是，卡茨薩的情況並沒如預期般好轉，不再是感冒發熱的症狀，相反他全身變得一片冰涼，即使蓋上多少被子，喝了多少杯暖水，身體馬上又會失溫。

「那可真不得了……幸好現在風雪停了，終於可以找醫生了。只是，不幸的是……這一帶的通訊都因風雪而故障，恐怕你要走一段路了。」  
「沒關係，請給我醫生的地址。」頭蓋著兜帽的青年在旅館前台，正看著職員將地址寫在紙條上。他把聲音壓得很低，避免引起他人的注意。  
「這就是地址和路線圖，基本上並不複雜，但比較遠……要走半小時以上。」  
「知道了，非常感謝。」  
「你真的沒問題嗎？雖說風雪停了，但外面的低溫可不是說笑的！」  
「讓您操心了，不會有問題的……」

帽子下看似冷酷的臉上泛起淡淡的笑容，青年將字條放進衣袋，推開門就走出去。在開門的一瞬，捲進來的冷風讓習慣寒冷的白虎人都打了一個冷顫。

當大門關時，坐在沙發上的另一名男性又站起來，朝門那邊走去。

「武官先生也要出去嗎？遠途火車應該是明天才能恢復預約啊。」  
「沒什麼～只是呆了兩天有點悶，打算散散步而已。」年輕的武官拖著輕挑的語氣。  
旅官職員露出難以置信的表情，扶著額角苦笑：「這可不是散步的好天氣唷。」  
「放心吧，我也不會有問題的。」

然後大門再次被打開，當冷風捲進時，呆在大堂的人們都冷縮起肩膀。

對他們而言，會在這種天氣出外的都絕對是怪人……只是，他們不會想像到這些怪人與遺留在這個國家的傷痕到底有著什麼無可磨滅的關係。


	35. Chapter 35

**Walk along your fragments Ch.35**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

冷空氣從四方八面迫近，這顯然不是一般人樂於外出的狀況。室外的空間感覺是廣闊而冰冷，但眼前的視界是狹窄的。厚外套的大兜帽似乎將外界的低溫連同感觀一併阻隔開，加上包裹著半張臉的圍巾，耳邊就只剩下自己的呼吸聲，和走動時衣服的磨擦聲。

應該已走了近十分鐘，所經之處都是主要街道卻還沒看到半個人影。

「呼……」

在看到下一個路牌時，青年終於佇足並將蓋著鼻子的圍巾拉下來，深深吐出一口氣。然後他從口袋拿出寫著地址和路線的紙條，對一下街道名，又將小紙條塞回口袋裡。

他並沒有馬上繼續前行，反倒是轉身回頭，對著空無一人的街道自語起來。

「在這種天氣之下玩跟蹤遊戲一點也不有趣吧？要不我們就開門見山好了。」  
「原來我早被發現了嗎？」年輕的朱雀武官從建築物外牆的柱子後現身，吐著輕俏的語調：「本來還想說你這有礙視線的裝扮真是充滿破綻，沒想到反而是暮雨士官故意讓我跟上一大段路……真是令人大感挫敗呢。」  
「我是看不見周圍的東西，一切僅憑直覺判斷。」  
「是嗎？我以為直覺都是經過長期鍛鍊，才能從身心逐漸成形的東西呢。」  
「我理解你的說法。」面對年輕武官的質疑，暮雨看來不以為然，因為他已找不到任何言辭去為自己違反常理的存在方式辯解：「所以我還沒理解這副肉體是怎麼一回事。」  
「原來如此……」武官撥一撥額前的金髮，然後順勢將手托上下顎：「大概你還算是清醒。」  
「大概吧。」  
「只有清醒的人才會懂得自我質疑。」  
「哦……這話聽起來不錯，納基士官。」

對暮雨來說，這名年輕人總令他感覺親切、懷念，同時又不得不提防。

「這句話可是卡茲薩對我說的喔！」武官攤一攤手：「科學一直都建基於反覆的苛刻質疑以及縱身賭注之上……他是這樣子說的。我覺得套用在科學以外也可以啦！」  
「那傢伙偶然還是會說人話……但我想你也不是純粹因為無聊才引用他的『偉論』吧？」  
「沒錯，暮雨士官。上次太匆忙了，有些事想向您詳細請教一下。」  
「很不巧，現在我可是很趕時間……下次再說。」

暮雨感到對方來意不善，但想到卡茲薩的情況，他只想馬上甩掉這個人。

「那真可惜，但要是等出大事時才鹿再見……就真是傷腦筋呢。」

從後方迫來一陣鋒利的殺意，將沈澱的冷空氣都瞬間劃開。

以兜帽蓋頭的青年未有回頭，只不動聲色地抬起右手，下一刻就撞上了對方的手腕，同時將刺向頸側的匕首格開。接下來他一翻手抓住武官的手腕並用力一扭，迫使他鬆開武器。他同時轉身以左手揮拳，而武官的腰部則軟柔地往後一關，成功避開直衝向臉部的拳頭。這時，他被抓住的右腕亦已掙開，並順著身體後彎的姿勢打了一個後手翻。

正當納基一心拉開距離，暮雨也將地上的匕首踢開，確保彼此同處於手無寸鐵的狀態。

「真厲害，即使對著學生都毫不放水啊？」武官笑著轉動一下剛剛扭到的右腕關節。  
「你現在已經是武官對吧？」束紫色短髮的青年擺出格鬥的姿勢。  
「說得也是，那麼……得罪了唷。」

納基連話都沒有說完就起腳了。

修長的左腳踢得很高，暮雨即時將手背抵在臉側才僅僅趕及擋住。然後，格住對方腳踝的右臂也順勢往小腿纏上，讓對方失去重心之時，也企圖將他倒在地上。當納基的後背快要撞到地面時，一陣阻力傳到暮雨的雙臂上，然後手心一滑，本來已被箝制著的武官又瞬間脫身，並閃到他的身後。

看樣子納基是在千鈞一髮之間以右腳撐起兩個人的重量，阻止身體撞上地面，並爭取半秒時間脫身。，要在濕滑的積雪上要做出這組動作，除了肢體上的力量外也需要很大技巧。

暮雨當然不會讓對方從後偷襲，他早在對方著地之前已迅速轉身了。

「納基士官，你……比我想像還要難纏啊。」  
「過獎了。」重新調整姿勢的納基單起眼來：「對我們組來說，脫身永遠比攻擊來得重要喔！」  
「很不巧，一組出身的我……往往都習慣在情況失控之前不留遺餘力地攻擊！」

在剛剛的糾纏之後，暮雨的戰術明顯變得進取而撃烈，在他說出這遠話同時，已快速地向對方揮出近十發重拳。敏捷的納基雖然一一避過，卻在腳下失守，腳踝被橫向一掃。

再次失去重心的他打算重拖故技，企圖閃到對自己更有利的位置。

他料到暮雨將以摔角技來將他壓制，才準備以倒立的姿勢給他重重一腳，但暮雨的行動並不如他所料，他沒有將納基摔倒，反而是退後一步。而後手翻打到一半，呈倒立姿勢的納基就正正被他抓住雙腳，整個人被他朝牆上用力一甩。

納基即在半空中快速調整姿勢，腳底撐在外牆以避開撞擊。

這名現任武官顯然擁有超乎常人的反應和戰鬥技巧，只是，對手可是個比他在地獄裡浸淫更久的人……儘管他的生命最後都還是殞落了。

「唔…！」當納基在牆上穩住姿勢，眼前卻不見對手的身影。

在他察覺到右方傳來的壓迫感時，那攻勢已迫近到無法躲避的距離。暮雨已躍至他的上方，並將他狠狠踢回地上。這一腳力度很重，墮地的衝力已大到無法以任何方法緩衝。

而納基也知道，哪怕只有一招命中，也足以讓他失去反撃機會…他對「冰劍死神」的認知就只有文字的記載，但在短暫交戰中，他已充分感受到暮雨是個如何可怕的對手。

在他的身體撞上地面同時，暮雨已捏著他的喉嚨了。

「果然是暮雨士官……我也很久沒有捱揍了，但願這不是因為我退步了吧？」  
「不，你很強。但這刻我的執著比你強多了，所以使出的力量也必在你之上。」  
「……」納基沈默凝視著對方的雙眸，其中一邊眼睛正散發著真實的生命氣息：「的確，我是完全感受到那種氣勢了。看來你真的很想『活下去』呢……」  
「和我本身沒有關係，現在我只想盡快把醫生帶過來而已。」  
「什麼……那傢伙真的生病了？」年輕武官的雙眼驚奇地一瞪：「還真是稀奇！」  
見對方戰意全消，暮雨也嘆著氣退開：「就算是笨蛋都還是會感冒的。」  
「那你就因為朋友感冒了而認真戰鬥嗎？明知道我在跟蹤仍將自己暴露在危險中，真令人感動呢！我開始明白為何那傢伙不惜一切代價也要把你找回來了……」

  
聞言，暮雨只是淡然的垂下眼皮，然後轉身準備離去：「我只覺得『活著』的人比較重要，無論如何都應該把『活著』的人放在第一考慮。盡管很多事情都想不起來，但這種想法到最後都從未改變……我懷著這種信念而活，也懷著同等的信念而死。」

  
「嗯……」納基眼珠朝天上一滾，似在思考。  
「希望你能夠明白，一切等那傢伙好起來再算吧。」

暮雨踏出更大的腳步，繼續前行。  
年輕武官也輕盈地站起來，跟上了對方的腳步。

「幹什麼？」  
「我和那個會感冒的笨蛋也算有交情，今天就為了他而暫時休戰吧？不打架的話，我們邊走邊談也可以吧？」納基半瞇起眼擺出露齒的笑容，看似在表現友好。

平時的他看起來很有魅力而且平易近人，形象與他以往的本職完全相反。

「隨便你，但那臉輕浮的笑容就免了。」  
「什麼嘛？明明年少時的暮雨士官也是一副『我是偶像』似的臉……」  
「哼……我想你一定有什麼地方搞錯了。」


	36. Chapter 36

**Walk along your fragments Ch.36**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

儘管惡劣天氣已開始好轉，在火車完全恢復正常之前，旅館仍然爆滿，每個房間都住著旅客。暮雨和醫師正靠在走廊牆邊，以壓得低沈的聲線對話。

「從初步診斷看來，病人的機能和免疫力都比常態低下。這種反應看來不太正常……我現時只能先提供抑止部分症狀的藥，至於詳細情況真的需要更完善的設備才能查清楚。」  
「您的意思是指他的身體狀況比預想更糟糕嗎？」這並不是暮雨擅長的領域，但從醫生凝重的表情看來，事情可能非常棘手。  
「現在我仍不敢妄下判斷。畢竟病人曾在雪地折騰了一段時間，加上他並不是本地人，其實……以往都不時有外國人因適應不了嚴寒而引發急病。也未必是太壞的情況呢……」  
「但以往他也多次到訪此地，更瘋狂的事也幹過了，都沒出任何問題。」青年開始回想和卡茨薩有關的病歷，但除了變態以外就完全想不出其他了。  
「那真的要注意了，我看你們還是盡快離開低溫地區比較好。」老年醫師輕嘆一口，語重深長的忠告著：「平時愈是壯健的人就愈會掉以輕心呢…不管如何，病人現在非常虛弱，低溫就只會讓病情加劇惡化。」  
「那麼……等火車重開我們就會馬上動身。」  
「請務必密切注意。這些年來我都聽過不少針對朱雀人的特殊病例，要想到為何會在戰後才出現這種情況……我想大概是因為你們以往太依賴水晶的力量了。那種力量能夠速效地讓身體復原，但同時也會讓人類本身的自癒機能變得遲鈍。」  
「原來還會變成這樣……」暮雨還是初次知道這種事，以往的他是從不會想像到。  
「你不知道嗎？幾年前還算是一個大議題呢……各地的專業人士都一起研究過。」  
青年支吾以對：「呃……可能是…我對這一方面不太熟悉。」  
「總之年輕人你也要保重……希望在你們起行之前，這些藥能起到作用吧。」  
「我知道了，勞煩您今天特地過來。」

  
這算是水晶留下後遺症嗎？

那一天，賦予加護的神聖之物從這個世界消失，同時也為人類留下了悲傷、痛覺與脆弱，不管是肉體還是心靈上都像完全失去免疫力。這就如卡茨薩在年少時的預想一樣……那個時候，包括自己的所有人都天真地認為自己會成為救世者，深信水晶就是絕對的真理，然後將他的理論當成是痴人說夢的笑話。

而那個傲慢而愚蠢的自己，就在失去一切之後才像如夢初醒似地學會懷疑……懷疑這場騙小孩般的英雄式鬧劇。

  
「哦……醫生是這麼說嗎？」

病人醒來的時候已是晚上，暮雨只傳述了醫生的診斷，完全沒提及納基的事。

「無論如何我們都能再留在這麼冷的地方了，希望你吃了藥後會稍為好轉，不然就算要移動也相當困難。」紫髮青年一臉嚴肅地坐在床邊的椅子上，儘管平時看起來就很一本正經，這次的氣氛卻不太一樣，就連冬貝利也彷彿感受到而動也不動地站在床尾。

「怎麼了？暮雨君。」即使已病得全身無力，也沒有戴眼鏡，床上的人還是察覺到對方神色不對。但他的語調依然全無緊張感：「你的臉色似乎也不太好？不舒服嗎？」  
「對，感覺很不好。」平時總是逞強的暮雨此刻卻意外地率直。  
只是，卡茨薩能做到的只有吃力地翻開被子，嘗試爬起來：「這可…不得了……」  
「依我看來，你大概早知道自己發生了什麼事吧？」  
「暮雨君真是話中有話呢……那個醫生只是說了幾句就被嚇怕了？」  
「少在我面前裝傻，我知道的……就像那時知道你在隱瞞人工生命體一事，我都能感受到。」青年的右手生硬地抬起並放到左胸上，那清晰傳至掌心的悸動只令他愈來愈不安：「給我老實說……卡茨薩，這到底是什麼一回事？」  
感到被對方死死地瞪著的病人苦笑著嘆氣：「怎說好呢……這眼神好可怕哦，但我又非常喜歡，喜歡得不得了……這種馬上就要被教訓的感覺，永遠都是如此親切……」  
「再胡鬧下去我真的要教訓你了！」像遺言似的說話令暮雨心頭一緊，他猛然站起並抽著那正在努力爬起的病人的領口：「我已經感覺不到了，你也一樣吧……對不對？」  
「又是感覺到又是感覺不到的……我知道了，一定是因為我病了就沒法做色色的事吧？」  
「嘖！」青年更用力地將對方扯近，兩張臉的距離近得完全無法在彼此的臉上找到焦點：「別將我當蠢材……再笨的人都知道，原本就沒生命的東西沒可能憑空活著！」  
「……」男子不語，滿帶倦意的雙眸裡正滲出無可奈何的悲傷。

下一秒，青年又將虛弱的病人推倒回床上去。跨坐在對方身上的他，抓著對方的手摀到自己的左胸前，然後另一隻手則壓到對方的左胸上。然後，二人陷進好十數秒的靜默，整個房間就只剩二人頻率不一的呼吸聲。

「心跳已經不再同步了吧？」良久，暮雨才再次開口質問：「在我身上……活著的感覺愈來愈強烈，而同一時間……卻愈來愈感受不到你的存在。你知道這是什麼意思嗎？」  
「傷腦筋呢…真是太傷腦筋了……」從這不容逃避的質問中，卡茨薩感受到痛楚，這不是肉體上的痛。他再次笑著嘆息，自知已瞞不過去：「沒錯，我早知道會變成這樣……暮雨君你說得沒錯，兩個個體的生命並沒法憑空支撐過來……我們正在共同消耗著一人份量的生命……只是，時間原來比我想像中更少呢……」  
「這種蠢事……要是你真的因為這樣而死了，我絕對不會原諒你。」  
「抱歉…抱歉呢，暮雨君……看來能阻止我亂來的人，果然就只有你呢……」  
「你這沒底線的瘋子！」從心底擴張的痛楚快要將人壓得窒息，抓狂的暮雨在病弱的男子臉上狠狠摑了一巴掌：「我也…一定是瘋了，所以當初才沒有果決結束這場鬧劇！」  
「竟然真打了……」被毫不留情地打了的卡茨薩仍是繼續笑著：「真過份…呢……」  
「過份的是你這混蛋！」

暮雨以快要哭似的聲線吼出這一句。  
然後又因為感覺到快要失控而選擇退開，背向著對方坐在床尾。

在沈默半晌後，稍為平復的他才低聲說出最在意的心情……

「這對我而言……是一種殘酷，是直到我死去那天仍緊隨著的殘酷。」  
「……」

卡茨薩並沒有回答，整個空間再次被寂靜所包圍，但青年能從對方的吐息中知道他還沒有入睡。這時，一直像個布偶般站在角落的冬貝利爬到主人大腿上。

而小怪物的主人也像為自己的失言感到內疚似地，將牠緊緊抱在懷內。


	37. Chapter 37

**Walk along your fragments Ch.37**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

房間的玻璃窗因為溫差而蒙上霧氣，但從床邊的角度望過去就只見一片暗灰，雖然隨著時間不同會顯得深淺有別，但轉變並不鮮明。

暮雨不記得自己是從何時開始又回到卡茨薩的枕邊，就這樣坐在床沿握著他的手。大概是在對方入睡之後，畢竟之前才爭執過，彼此都陷進尷尬的沈默中。在習慣寂靜後，有一刻像忘記了周圍的聲音，不管是從窗縫中渺進來的風聲，還是來自走廊或是其他客房的聲響，只聽見自己的心跳。

嚴格來說並非從耳朵傳進，而是從體內深處感受到那陣悸動。互相緊貼的手心讓彼此的體溫重疊交錯，但馬上就能分辨出兩個個體生命的落差。活著的自身，以及生命力正在消散的對方……暮雨記得曾幾何時也有過如此體驗。

已想不起具體是什麼事情，唯有這種生命從手上溜走的感覺尤其深刻。

床尾的方向傳來微細的聲響，這時暮雨才留意到冬貝利也仍然醒著，從那似乎全無表情可言的小臉上，暮雨能感覺到牠在憂心。

「冬貝利……」  
「……」

聽見呼喚的小怪物沿著床邊慢慢走近，輕輕靠在二人相堅著的手上坐下。

「太安靜了，這樣反而不習慣吧？明明一直都是這傢伙喋喋不休。」  
「……」  
「雖然多少次差點比冬貝利砍掉，但還是沒法想像這個笨蛋會就這樣死去吧？」  
「……」冬貝利看起來沒什麼動靜，只是頭稍微垂下了一點。  
「我無法想像，再這下去……他真的會死掉。」說到這裡，握著對方的手也收緊了一點：「可能這樣一來，他就能在某個地方，和原本的『我』相會了。」

冬貝利猛然抬頭，而暮雨則露出苦澀的微笑。

「我不知道死後的世界，並不知道是否真的能夠重遇，因為這顆眼球只留著『我』活著時的記憶。以前的我也許還無法理解卡茨薩的想法，原本我和這傢伙的性格就是差天共地。對，很不一樣……事實上，他比我強多了。至少我不認為自己可以這樣子在喪失感中走過這九年，這對我來說……」

──這對我來說多麼的可怕。

在剛才的靜默之中，他想起在露西支援任務的幾天前，自己就站在陽台上看著魔導院中熟悉的風景，還有……細味自己最後存在的時光。死亡的瞬間短暫得沒有恐懼的餘地，只是一陣冰冷，伴隨著快速閃過的往昔畫面。

然後，大概是什麼也沒有了，也沒有人會為自己流下一滴眼淚。  
當時候「死亡」就是如此輕描淡寫的存在。

如果這傢伙死了……而他的存在也不會從記憶中抹消，那該會怎樣的感受？儘管生前如此誓死遵行水晶賦予的使命，此刻暮雨卻只感到無比可笑。與卡茨薩遊歷這個全新的世界後，才真正明白到連這種感受也搞不清楚的自己，又是多麼荒唐而悲哀。

  
砰──  
走廊中傳來關門的聲音，來往的腳步聲和人語聲都變得頻繁。

「已經早上了吧？我先去買點食物回來，也得查探下列車重開的消息。」紫髮青年輕輕鬆開男子的手從床邊退開，交代冬貝利看守好病人，便離開房間。

  
會傷心嗎？即使像自己這種不能算是人類的存在，也會有這種心情嗎？不對，從一開始自己就應該已否定了，要是真的把自己當成真正的活人就等於迷失了。

『暮雨君，在這世界活下去吧。』

這是那傢伙心裡的願望嗎？即使他會因此而死去，像那個『我』般死去……他也會打從心裡感到幸福？這不是很好嗎？可是，當卡茨薩叫這個自己活下時，為何這顆心又會為了瞬間浮現的喜悅而感到罪疚？

「謝謝惠顧！」

在心不在焉之下，暮雨已在旅館旁邊的咖啡廳買好麵包了，店員精神奕奕的道謝令他回過神來，同時也感覺到從某處投來自己身上的目光。翡翠色的眼眸馬上就掃到咖啡廳內的角度，坐在最裡面一張桌子的金髮青年在向自己微笑揮手。

暮雨毫不猶豫，就像撞見老朋友一樣，平常的走過去。

「早上好，暮雨士官。看來那個研究狂這次真的病得不輕呢！」  
「的確。」青年苦笑，拉過椅子住在朱雀武官對面：「雖然他一直都『病得不輕』。」  
「哈……」年輕武官贊同似地一笑，桌上的咖啡已經喝光，他再向服務生點下兩杯：「這期間一直照顧著愛胡來的他，一定快要累翻了吧？」

本來算是對立立場的二人，現在因為某種默契又能平靜地共坐一桌聊起來。

「說得也是，可能也差不多了。」  
「……」從無綾兩可的回應中，敏銳的納基察覺到情況似乎出現了異狀。

這時服務生端來兩杯咖啡，暮雨垂頭打開咖啡糖瓶的蓋子。

「聽說過後天火車就會重開了，回到暖一點的地方，病情應該就會好轉了。」  
「嗯，也是時候回去了。」聞言，暮雨仍是一臉淡然地，輕輕攪拌加了糖的咖啡。  
納基微微仰後身子，靠著椅背：「看來士官你有新計劃了？而且是卡茨薩還不知道的。」  
「納基士官，可以請教你一個問題嗎？」青年突然轉變話題。  
金髮武官怔了一怔，又離開椅背朝對方傾前：「不敢當，只要是容許奉告的內容。」  
「對你來說可能是個無聊的話題。」沉穩的聲線中，尾音帶著自嘲似的嘆息。  
「你這樣說反而令人更感興趣喔！」  
「並不是什麼有趣的東西。」面對對方好奇的目光，暮雨將視線溜向從杯中冒起的白煙：「只是想知道，在不會再忘卻死者的世界裡，看到他人死去會是怎樣的感受。」  
「……」  
在對方的短暫停頓後，暮雨鄭重補上一句：「或許我這樣問會有點失禮……」  
「不，其實我本人也沒有特別的感受。不知道是因為我所屬部門的關係，還是因為我太沒心肝了……」武官苦笑著搖頭：「但還是看到在他人身上發生的差別，比如說馬奇拿和雷姆，他們好像記得已經不存在的零組……後來也有見過其他人為了死者而哭泣，對著屍體哭了很久很久，以前從沒見過的這種畫面呢。」  
「那是……因為他們非常悲傷吧？」  
「大概是。」

明明是最合理不過的表現，對於曾經活在喪失感之下的人們卻顯得如此矛盾。

儘管水晶洗去一切關於亡者的記憶，暮雨還是記得自己抖顫不已的雙手曾經緊抱著某人的身體，臉上仍留著濕潤的淚痕，喉嚨傳來一陣乾渴的刺痛，聲音亦已經沙啞，彷彿十數秒前仍在歇斯底里地哭叫著。

「也曾見過在葬禮中有人突然跑出來，伏在棺木上，企圖阻止死者被埋葬的情況……然後現場又是哀哭此起彼落，真要命啦。」武官喝一口咖啡，又深深歎一口氣：「不過，比起某人把前一秒仍抱著的人像垃圾那樣推開，這種煽情的畫面反倒比較順眼。」  
「……」納基的說話令暮雨心裡一揪，神情也凝重起來。  
「不管怎樣，雖然會花點時間，大部分人還是知道要把活著的人放在首位……同時把亡者放在心裡一事對他們似乎沒有抵觸，反正……我覺得也不是什麼壞事。」  
「即使會被悲傷纏繞，也終有一天能夠踏出去……的意思嗎？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事，我非常同意你的看法，納基士官。」

談到這裡，二人的目光又再度對上了。暮雨的表情並沒有明顯的轉變，但納基卻能感受到……他混身散發的氣場好像有點不同了，甚至令他心裡泛起一種懷念。


	38. Chapter 38

**Walk along your fragments Ch.38**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

久違的陽光照射到階磚上，小量的積水留在石磚間的縫隙中，反映出尖銳刺眼的白光。列車重開已經有五天了，積雪都已經溶掉，看來今天是難得遇到好天氣了。之前因火車停駛滯留的人流都已完全舒緩，暮雨終於和卡茨薩乘上前往イスカ方向的列車，決定先回到出租房那邊再作打算。

「雖然那邊還是很冷，但天氣相對穩定多了。」

因為是直通車，無需轉乘但車程相對較長，二人選擇了頭等的卧鋪，一個包廂中有兩張軟床。卡茨薩總算是能夠坐在床上，看起來有點疲倦，但還是努力保持著清醒。

「暮雨君似乎已經完全習慣這個世界的生活呢……」  
「……」冬貝利少有地乖乖坐在他的腿上，並沒像平時那樣表現出厭惡的反應。

這副慘樣子真的不像平時那個不知死的傢伙。

「你啊，一定是睡懵了。」暮雨交疊雙手坐在另一張床上，已沒再像上次那樣表現出任何激動的反應：「這世界的氣候從以前起就沒變過，而且比起戰時一切都容易太多了。」  
「厲害厲害……」熟悉的聲音仍帶著笑意，只是顯得有氣無力。  
「我直接幫你保管錢包了，幸好資金還是很充足，至少暫時不用為錢煩惱。不然……也不是沒有辦法，聽說現在還有收買狩獵戰利品的交易。我都看過市價了，就我的級數來說，應該能找到不少賣到好價錢的東西。」說到這裡，暮雨又輕輕地挖苦起對方來：「希望我們不會搞到把錢花光的地步吧。」  
「說得也是，還是由我來養暮雨君比較好……雖然宅在家被養著也很捧啦。」  
「少造夢了。」紫髮青年從口袋中拿出卡茨薩的ＣＯＭＭ：「這幾天積下了不少訊息，看來你還是有兼差什麼正經的工作吧？還算不賴。」  
「咦？被暮雨君稱讚了，如何？大叔就是有大叔的魅力。」  
「如果你聽到那些如世界末日般的海量訊息，還會有臉說這種話嗎？」話雖如此，青年還是將通訊器收回口袋中：「快點好起來，然後好好把欠別人的工作處理掉吧！」  
「沒問題唷，今天已經好多了……很快就會回復正常了吧？」  
「……笨蛋。」

暮雨壓低聲線輕輕吐了一槽，緊皺眉的他將目光從對方蒼白的臉上移往窗外，風景已經從市鎮變成野外，白雪中夾雜著墨綠色的草葉，然後他的表情又稍為放鬆下來。

這並非表示心情有多輕鬆，但也沒有想像中那麼凝重。事實上，情況應該是沒有好轉也沒有變壞，卡茨薩之所以能夠從床上坐起來，可能是因為呆在卧鋪上的自己沒怎消耗體力。這幾天他有刻意嘗試呆著不動，甚至是睡著……既然不容易入睡，但卡茨薩的精力果然有回復跡象。可是，儘管極力減少自己的消耗，也只能令對方能夠勉強坐著說話，卻完全找不到令生命力回到對方身上的辦法。

沉默半晌以後，眼鏡男子感到眼皮愈來愈沉重，而青年也察覺到了。

「稍微睡一會吧，還有三、四小時才到晚飯時間。」暮雨從卧鋪上站起來，扶著男子後背讓他躺下，但對方卻一把將他扯進懷裡。紫髮青年的臉順勢埋到男子肩上，耳背感受到從對方口鼻呼出的氣息，一片冰涼的氣息。

「真是的……」帶笑的聲音放得很聲，甚至連嚥口的聲音都顯得清晰多了。下一秒，他又盡力從喉嚨擠出一點實質的嗓音，聽起來感覺像多了一層苦澀：「單是要這樣擁抱已花盡所有力氣了。真是傷腦筋……人老了就是沒辦法，是時候退休了吧？」  
「以你這個年紀就想退休，簡直不能更欠扁啊。」

這傢伙上次倒下的時候就是以這個為藉口，並企圖蒙混過去。

「暮雨君啊，我們……」  
「卡茨薩。」青年雙手繞對男子身後，罕有地主動緊抱對方。

  
  
  
  


──　在不會再忘卻死者的世界裡，看到他人死去會是怎樣的感受？

「雖說情報搜集是我專長，但這範疇也未免太偏門……不，除了那傢伙外，根本沒有人會研究這個吧？」密封的實驗室內，金髮武官坐在鋪滿塵埃的書桌前，翻著一疊又一疊的手記。密室內帶著一種不自然的空間感，因為卡茨薩已搬走了一半器材。

寂靜的空間中只有翻動紙張的聲音，武官稍為換個坐姿，木椅子即發出一聲細長的沈響。

「是這回事嗎？」武官像找到什麼頭緒，壓低線聲自言自語了一堆。他站起來，把書桌上的剩餘的文書目錄檢視一遍，爽快而果決地抽走部分，轉身打開暗門，急步離開實驗室。就在下一排書架後的拐角處，突然閃出了一名女性武官。

女武官大嚇一跳似的彈後一步，但看見對方的臉時又露出驚喜的笑容。

「納基！」  
「是雷姆？不好意思啦……有沒有嚇著妳了？」  
「沒有，不…是有點驚奇沒錯，之前聽說你要在外面滯留一段時間……」  
「火車停駛了也沒法子呢，幸好搶到重開後第一班車的車票！」  
女武官輕輕掩著嘴巴一笑：「該不會是偶像大人對售票員小姐做了什麼怪事吧？」  
「才沒有這回事唷！對了，馬奇拿最近好嗎？」  
「他最近可忙了，嗯……可能關於那個升職的消息……」  
「那真是可喜可賀，他從以前開始就是個優等生啊！回想起那個時候他消沈的樣子，看來我是白擔心了……」這時納基留意到對方微妙的表情轉變，就沒再說下去了。  
雷姆馬上又回復到平常的微笑：「就算回想時會感到悲傷，我們仍然要踏出腳步，在這世界前進下去……連同他們的份兒，這才是我們應該做的事。」

  
－－即使會被悲傷纏繞，也終有一天能夠踏出去……的意思嗎？

「妳說得沒錯。」暮雨士官認真的表情從腦海中閃過，令納基欣慰地一笑。

為什麼會有「欣慰」這種感受？大概是因為肯定了……  
當初放任「那個暮雨」繼續存在時，自己並沒有看錯人。

「說起來，你手上這些陳舊的文件是？」  
「這個嘛，是卡茨薩讓我拿過去的。那傢伙就愛差遣人呢！」  
「主任他離開魔導院已經有八、九年了……不知他最近過得如何？」  
「看來是挺快樂的，不過最近才得了重感冒。年紀都不少了，何時才能好好注意一下呢？不過，要是他會收斂過來，恐怕太陽也要從西邊升起了～」儘管對方算是前輩，正確來說更曾是師生的差別，但不知從何時開始納基和卡茨薩就像是朋友那樣相處。  
「納基就不要這樣說主任了，這些年來他心裡一定非常不好受……」  
「這是我和他的相處方式喔，那傢伙才不想被憐憫呢。」  
女武官的笑容中滲出淡淡的哀傷：「的確，我至今也無法想像主任會是怎樣的感受，儘管忘記了，卻又在如此長久的時間中一直堅持尋找。他真的很厲害，對吧？他絕對不如言行上那般輕率，包括在暮雨隊長執行那個任務前，他已為了之後會發生的事鋪排好一切……如果是我，絕對沒法做到那個地步……」  
「我知道。雷姆，我都知道。」看見雷姆眼裡的淚光，納基也收起輕挑的神情。  
「因為曾經成為路西，我和馬奇拿都回想起亡者們的事……如果那個時候能再和暮雨隊長多說一點話，也許就能讓主任知道多一點了。隊長他…其實真的是個非常溫柔的人……」  
「雷姆……」  
「我是如此的幸福。」雷姆拭去凝在眼角的淚水，深呼吸一口：「比起卡茨薩主任，能好好地為隊長流淚的我是多麼幸福……但隊長應該不希望我們哭泣吧？」  
「幸福與否只有當事人自己才知道啦。」納基繞過女武官身旁，拍一拍她的肩膀：「我覺得與其從他人口中認識，倒不如自己親身了解更來得直接吧。」  
「咦？」

女武官一臉詫異地轉身，金髮的男武官只背著她揮揮手，繼續朝圖書館出口走去。


	39. Chapter 39

**Walk along your fragments Ch.39**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

回到セトメ地區時天色已經全黑，暮雨取回出行時泊下的吉普車，並駛回女房東的住家。上車後不久卡茨薩又再睡著，幸好暮雨還算懂得駕駛，儘管經驗只是來自任務中不得以的行動……

 

因為在現役和教官時期經歷過不少危險任務，現在對暮雨來說，從異國把一個病人帶回來，並非特別艱難。真正令他苦惱的是，他不肯定自己能否找到令卡茨薩復原的方法。

 

「這麽快回來了？還沒到一個月呢！」女房東聽見聲音，出來迎接。

「因為一點意外情況……」

婦人看著睡在助手席的眼鏡男，不禁臉色一沈：「這傢伙怎麼了？」

「看來是重感冒，醫生說低溫會令病情惡化。」暮雨下車繞到助手席那邊，將男子慢慢扶下來：「我正聯絡魔導院的人來接應，看樣子還是暫時回到和暖的地方比較好。」

婦人見卡茨薩完全癱軟的模樣，也加入幫忙參扶：「很嚴重的樣子啊，還以為他在這裡住了好幾年，應該不會出現這種情況呢。」

「一切都是因為我的關係……」

「我看不會吧？十成是這傢伙犯蠢才會搞得如此狼狽！」

暮雨禁不住苦笑：「妳這樣說也沒錯啦，真令人傷腦筋。」

 

將卡茨薩安置到床上後，暮雨也和冬貝利一起坐在床邊的椅子上稍作休息，為了讓這個胡亂的研究員儲回多少體力，他決定要避免不必要的勞動。

 

「辛苦你了，冬貝利。」紫髮青年摸摸那顆青色的小腦袋。

「……」小怪物跳到對方的大腿上。

 

紫髮青年看著床上的人的睡臉，回想起剛才在火車上與他的對話。

  
  


『暮雨君啊，我們……』   
『卡茨薩。』暮雨主動緊抱著對方：『謝謝你讓我看到現在這樣子的世界。』

『怎麼了……要向我撒嬌嗎？』卡茨薩的語氣聽起來挺高興。

『你要在這個世界好好活下去，向著未來而活……』

『未來……是嗎？』

 

倦極的卡茨薩還沒有回應，又迷迷糊糊地進入夢鄉。

  
  


「你應該又會夢見以前的我吧？如果是那個『我』，一定也會對你說出這番話。」

 

翡翠色的雙眸注視著男子睡夢中規律起伏的胸膛，腦內閃過自己在支援召喚秘匿大軍神時，那些拼死也要守護的人的臉，當中就有卡茨薩。

 

和那個時候一樣，翡翠色的眼瞳閃現出一份難以動搖的堅定。

  
  


叩叩。

老舊的木門被敲響了，門外傳來婦人的刻意放輕的聲音。

 

「年輕人，外面有一位朱雀武官找你。」

 

暮雨回望床上熟睡的人，吩咐冬貝利看顧著他，就悄悄開門離開房間。年輕的金髮武官已在客廳等候，二人移步到房子附近的地下室，也就是卡茨薩三年前設備的實驗室。

 

「當時我在這裡初次和暮雨士官『你』見面，沒想到現在會變成這種狀況呢。」納基在書桌前拉過兩張椅子，掃一掃薄沾的灰塵：「暮雨士官果然很機智，行動力又高。」

「客套話就免了。」紫髮青年坐下來，看著對方從公事包取出各種文件：「但我還是要感謝你……原本你可以選擇更簡單的解決辦法，沒必要和我一起收拾爛攤子。」

「哎，我和卡茨薩算是老孽緣了。而且接下他的委託，將士官你的眼球拿回來的人也是我。」納基表現仍舊輕浮，像在談論家常瑣事：「事情發展成這樣真是太驚人了！」

暮雨輕輕嘆氣：「也是，真是嚇死人了……」

「這傢伙的確是個天才，看著他留下的資料，我感到大腦簡直要爆炸了。」納基開始翻起大疊的文件和筆記，嘗試向暮雨解釋起來：「雖然暮雨士官的肉體是在セトメ地區這裡『完成』，但最初的『結構』和『生命連接』似乎都在魔導院進行喔。」

「不是用這玩意通電嗎？」暮雨指著實驗台旁邊的方形小機器。

「這玩意嘛？」納基翻過另一份文件，上面畫著這部機器的圖樣：「它算是加幅器吧，應該是出行中的卡茨薩為了控制『生命連接』的穩定性而發明的機器吧？根據筆記描述，似乎仍是半完成階段，而你會醒來以至擁有如此機動性，恐怕也是他始料未及的實驗結果。」

「那麼……它可以將我的生命力調回那傢伙身上嗎？」

「這個說不太肯定，畢竟也是試作機。嗯……我覺得……」

 

納基托著腮子沈思片刻，望一望暮雨，欲言又止。

 

「你有什麼好建議嗎？」

「有是有……但對暮雨士官來說，也許會挺沒心肝。」

「還說什麼傻話？當然是本來就活著的人優先了。」暮雨不自覺「教訓」了對方兩句。

對方看來也很受落：「抱歉，士官你教訓得很有道理。我也糊塗了呢，哈哈！」

「不好意思……總之有話就直說吧。」

「其實最初使用的儀器就在魔導院，因為難以移動所以還留在圖書館那個實驗室裡。我認為那個儀器應該能將一切還原，但這也意味著……暮雨士官你也會因此而消失。」

 

面對納基的結論，暮雨表現得一臉淡然，眼裡同時掠過一絲悲傷。

 

「是嗎？這也是一個非常合理的結果啊……」

「本來我也考慮過使用這個小機器，但它的『加幅』原理似乎略為粗暴，對兩者的身體都會造成很大衝擊，較弱的一方受害應該會更大。這也能解釋為何卡茨薩會變成這樣子……」

暮雨接過對方遞上的機器說明書，禁不住緊皺眉頭：「因為我是性能優良的人造生命體，所以那傢伙作為人類，最終就成為被蠶食的一方嗎？連這種說明書都出來了，也就是說那傢伙事前就知道這個風險吧？」

 

這就是他一直追求的……完美而強大的肉體。

而代價卻是自己的生命嗎？到底是有多麼的渴望啊……那個笨蛋。

 

「即使如此，我還是覺得現在發生的事，也是卡茨薩的意料之外啦。」

「為什麼你會這樣想？」

「那傢伙沒想過能與暮雨士官『你』度過這樣的一段時光，所以完全沒準備好……要如何在這情況下把你……抹消吧？我覺得是這樣。」

 

納基依舊是一副輕鬆的語氣敘述著某個事實，沒特別滲入任何感情。

 

翡翠色的眼眸靜默地半垂，地下室一時陷入一片寂靜。而坐在他面前的朱雀武官也一樣，只是安靜地坐著，不再作任何反應，似在給他一段充足的思考時間。

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Walk along your fragments Ch.40**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

讓納基在女房東家的空房間借宿後，暮雨回到自己和卡茨薩所在的房間。他以最輕的力度打開門，但睡在床上的人還是醒了。不過他似乎也是剛睡醒的樣子，目光非常渙散。

 

「我們已經回到セトメ地區了，你再休息一下吧。」紫髮青年坐到床邊。

 

「暮雨君……又要逞強亂來嗎？」床上的男子嘴角一直微微保持上揚。

「睡糊塗了嗎？」青年朝那顆洋蔥紫色的腦袋輕輕一推：「現在是誰在亂來啊？」

「嗯……」

 

病弱的男子從床窩裡伸出手，撫上放在自己頭上的那隻手。因為連握住對方的力氣也沒有，只能慢慢將手指伸進對方的指縫中，輕輕扣住。

 

「原來是夢話……」

「謝謝……暮雨君。」

「什麼？」儘管知道對方正和夢中人對話，暮雨還是像平常一樣回應。

「謝謝你把我的父母救回來…太亂來了，還違返了禁閉令……就算暮雨君不同意，我也不會改變對你的迷戀……看見你如此著緊我的事……心裡還是…很高興……」

「卡茨薩……」

 

迷濛中的夢話有點上文不接下理，但還是相當直白。

雖早已聽慣對方肉麻的話語，這刻暮雨還是心情複雜。

 

他夢見那個時候的事了？

 

那時候一組的指揮隊長在任務中犧牲，而冰劍之死神則在此後聲名大噪。短暫的希望和榮光，在時代變遷之下，竟顯得如此微不足道。

 

「這還用說嗎？變態眼鏡，不管是哪一個『我』，都會保護你到最後。」

 

即使如此，年少時的激昂心情卻在此時此刻突然流過心底。

 

「我知道……我不會阻止…屬於暮雨君的光芒。」卡茨薩朝床邊的人望去，未知是因為沒戴眼鏡還是睡得迷濛，完全分不出他所注視的是夢境還是現實，但希望傳達心意的對像還是一樣：「所以…我也會以我的方式……守住暮雨君的一切……」

紫髮青年彎下身，湊近對方的睡臉：「你已經做得很好了，卡茨薩。」

「不…還不夠……永遠都……還不夠……」

「既然如此，你能再幫我做一件事嗎？」

 

在虛實交錯的對話中，暮雨感到腦內的迷霧瞬間消散。

 

不管是因為實驗的意外結果而誕生的自己，還是９年前已經死去且消失在生者記憶中的自己，都留下了無法磨滅的意義。儘管是本來不該存在的支節，此刻的選擇一定也是出自暮雨真實的心意……「希望保護他的未來」，就是真實的暮雨的選擇。

  
  
  
  
  
  


翌晨，在納基的協助下，卡茨薩和部分器材都被搬上另一架較大的車輛，而暮雨也換上了朱雀武官的制服，接過由納基安排的身份識別磁卡。

 

「你的設定就是長駐外地的武官，魔導院中只有兩個人認得你，應該不難避過耳目啦。」

「要你做這種遺規的事，真是抱歉了。」

「都說是我自己惹回來的孽緣了。」金髮的武官調皮地單一下眼：「大家的偶像又怎可以置身事外，溜之大吉呢？這種事我早已做慣了。」

「真是的……這也是你的過人之處吧。」

「謝謝誇獎！」

 

這時，暮雨留意到女房東和孩子們一直在旁邊看著他們的準備。

 

「漂亮的哥哥……變態叔叔不會要死了吧？他還會回來幫我們修理玩具嗎？」

聞言，暮雨回頭輕撫小男孩的頭：「當然，等他回來一定會全部幫你們修好。」

「你果然也是公職人員呢。」婦人少有地沒有抽著煙。

「謝謝妳這段時間的關照，下次卡茨薩回來時一定會精神奕奕的。」

婦人似乎也察覺到氣氛不太對：「你不和他一起回來嗎？」

「處理好卡茨薩的事後，我還有其他任務。因為我是駐外人員，一時也說不清什麼時候會回來這一帶。」暮雨直接採用納基的設定，避免過多的傷感：「妳一直獨自看顧著這些孩子，真是非常了不起，非常令人敬佩。以往朱雀為妳帶來不少苦難，我覺得非常抱歉……」

婦人很率直地動怒：「怎麼突然說這個？我可是很高興認識你這年輕人咧！」

「抱歉…」暮雨苦笑，握住對方的手：「我也很高興能認識妳，請務必好好保重。」

 

在道別過後，暮雨登上小貨車的助手席，納基也早已準備好隨時開車。在關上車門時，納基放在兩個座位中間的公事包倒了下來，而綁在手抽上面的紅色圍巾也鬆脫開來。

 

「不好意思。」暮雨將公事包拾起，並重新把圍巾綁回去：「要是我沒記錯，這是你在候補生時期一直使用的頭巾吧？」

「的確，雖然我已忘記為什麼會拿到了。」納基踏下油門，開始朝魔導院的方向進發：「印象中是我開始諜報工作不久，和候補生一起執行任務時取得的。」

「說起來……第一次在任務上見到你時，你還沒有圍上頭巾吧？」

「我的履歷中的確有和朱雀四天王共事的記錄呢！暮雨士官對頭巾的事有印象嗎？」

「我也不記得了。」暮雨垂下眼，努力回想腦內一張張模糊的面貌：「說不定這條頭巾的主人也是我拼命想記住的對象吧？如果我有卡茨薩這種亂來的能力……」

 

「嗯…暮雨君……少逞強……」躺在後座的男子又說起夢話來。

 

「哈，真是夠了。」駕駛席的金髮武官忍不住笑起來：「你們真是太有趣了。」

「都捲進如此麻煩的事件了，你還笑得出嗎？」暮雨沒好氣地苦笑。

「如果總是懷著凝重的心情看待現狀，我也一定無法走到今天吧？」

「嗯，在這點上我完全無法反駁。」暮雨透過倒後鏡注視著卡茨薩起伏的胸膛，同時感受著自己體內的心跳：「倒是卡茨薩也太少看我了。不，是太少看他自己執著追求了９年的傑作了。現在的我可強了，不會再讓重視的人在面前死去。」

 

這趟旅種充滿種種不安、期待、喜悅與驚險，直到現在內心才終於安靜下來。不再是漫無目地的前進，而是堅定地走上自己所選擇的路，此時此刻的心情，和最後一次踏上飛空艇時有點相似。不同的是，現在暮雨感受到身上存在兩個人的力量，這份力量正正就來自卡茨薩９年以來對水晶的反抗。

 

最後就讓我們為了反抗水晶，一起完成這場不為人知的戰鬥吧。

 

「這樣就好了……卡茨薩，這就已經足夠了。」

 

身旁的人在喃喃自語，納基從鏡子反映看著那翡翠色的瞳仁，正堅定注視著某個遠方。

他決定就不再追問，繼續默默前進。


	41. Chapter 41

**Walk along your fragments Ch.41**

 

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

對暮雨來說，上一次回到魔導院感覺也不過像是一個月前的事。從死去，到醒來，到慢慢清醒……彷彿只是出了個任務再回歸。

 

「我們快去卡茨薩的實驗室將這傢伙安置好吧？畢竟揹著這麼一個大傢伙太顯眼了……」納基帶著暮雨在魔導院中抄小路，即使帶著一個昏迷的人，飛簷走壁對二人來說也沒有難度。

「諜報部即使在魔導院，行走的路線還是很不一樣啊……」

「其實我已很久沒這樣抄小路了，真令人懷念！」

 

現在二人身處大樓正門的斜上方，從這個位置可以清楚看到噴水廣場。

 

「這裡感覺沒什麼變化，不，幾乎一模一樣。」

「那時候魔導院受損很嚴重，後來也盡量按照原貌修輯過來。變化最大莫過於候補生的生活了，現在的孩子有時會散慢得令人傷腦筋呢。」納基不知用什麼方法打開了從內部上鎖的一扇窗：「不過，在暮雨士官看來，當時的我們也一樣散慢得令人傷腦筋吧？」

「還好，遠不及當時某些長官散慢。」

 

三人潛進了建築物的內部，經過一條很僻靜的走廊，聽說這裡有一條很少人用的後樓梯，能通往圖書館。暮雨在候補生時期也略有耳聞，但從未使用過。

 

「高層的風氣說不定會慢慢轉變吧？馬奇拿他也馬上就要晉升了。」

「看樣子他絕對已經成長很多了。」

「呵呵，聽說他打算在升職後向蕾姆求婚喔。」納基停在走廊盡頭的門前，手握著門把：「這扇門後面就是圖書館內部，打開門後向前走，第二個書架就是暗門，你記得吧？」

 

暮雨點點頭，納基一推門二人就衝出去，迅速鎖定目標書架，不到兩秒就成功鑽進密室。

 

「咿－－！」

 

進入實驗室後，跑在前頭的納基突然大驚後退，把扶著卡茨薩的暮雨都撞倒了。

 

「你在幹嗎……」

 

暮雨反射性先護著昏迷的卡茨薩，再抬頭看看是什麼狀況，結果對上了兩雙驚訝的目光。

 

卡茨薩的實驗室裡，還有兩個人……是一男一女的武官，即使外貌稍為改變，暮雨還是認得出他們。而先開頭道出他們身份的是納基……

 

「馬奇拿……蕾姆，你們怎會在這裡？哦，幽會？」

「不是！」黑髮的男武官激動地否定，但馬上醒覺到真正的重點：「對了，納基你不是在 セトメ嗎？還有，這不是卡茨薩主任和…和……」

  
  


男女武官同時將目光移向參扶著主任的紫髮青年。

 

馬奇拿肯定是認得對方，但很明顯他仍在懷疑自己的雙眼，反而是在他身旁的女武官先踏前兩步，向對方走近：「暮雨……隊長嗎？」

「沒錯，蕾姆……雖然我已不再是你們的隊長了。」暮雨沒打算掩飾：「不好意思，請讓我先把這傢伙安置在實驗台上。」

「主任他…怎麼了？」蕾姆看著對方把男子安放到實驗台，一臉擔憂。

「出了點狀況，很快就會沒事了。」

「隊長……」

 

現在暮雨的背影還有一副可靠的語氣，令蕾姆心裡湧起強烈的感觸。而馬奇拿則相對理性，以難以置信的目光瞪向金髮武官：「納基，這是什麼回事？該不會是…卡茨薩主任他做出了……什麼不可告人的事吧？」

 

看來馬奇拿一直都對卡茨薩的行動都懷著某種不祥的預感，他回頭望一望暮雨，因為一時無言以對，又把矛頭指回納基：「你們到底想幹什麼？」

「我們正準備讓一切回復正常，馬奇拿。」

 

被暮雨叫到名字的馬奇拿生硬地回頭，他的表情中充滿矛盾，相比起蕾姆和其他零組學生，他和隊長接觸的時間不是很多，但在認識到大人的世界，連自己成為別人的師長時，他才了解到隊長的死是多麼的可悲的事。

 

「隊長您…理解現在是什麼狀況嗎？」

「如你所理解的一樣。」暮雨轉身，步向神情繃緊的黑髮武官：「但一切即將到此為止，而我們也不想把你倆捲進來……啊，雖然我並沒有說這些話的立場。」

「到此為止…是什麼意思？」

「我會消失，這傢伙會醒過來，世界將一切如常。」

 

暮雨面不改容地道出對自己非常殘酷的事實，令馬奇拿一時不知如何反應。這時，蕾姆已湊近這個長得和隊長一模一樣的人，並向他伸出手。

 

「蕾姆！你還搞不清情況嗎？」

「我知道！馬奇拿，我很清楚……」女武官語帶哽咽，抖顫的手觸碰到對方的衣襟：「對不起，我……即使知道現實，內心還是……」

「蕾姆……」暮雨扶著女武官的雙肩，抬頭看著馬奇拿開始動搖的神情。

「因為只有我們二人記得這一切，我真的無法面不改容…所以，在努力前進同時……我們也總是忍不住回到這個只有過去的人知道的地方……」

「這個我當然明白……」馬奇拿垂下眼，似在掩飾眼裡的悲傷。

「所以你們來這裡不是幽會嗎？」

「不是！」「不是！」

 

納基出奇不意的一句話，讓悲傷中的二人同時臉紅否認。

 

「哈哈，真可疑啊……」

「納基，你才是最可疑的人吧！」

 

「哈……」

 

蕾姆聽到隊長的輕笑，抬頭就看見這張俊美完好的臉上，正露出自然會心的微笑。凝在眼框的淚水無聲落下，彷彿看到舊日艱苦戰鬥中所期待的畫面。

 

「就是這樣，很抱歉驚動到你們。」暮雨將女武官輕輕送回馬奇拿身旁：「身為前教官，也不希望後來者會被前輩的胡鬧影響。放心吧，馬上就會解決了。」

「馬奇拿，即將晉升的你還是別碰這個事比較好。」

「納基，別將我和那些昏庸的大人們雙題並論！」

 

蕾姆刷去眼框的淚水，擋在爭論的二人中間。

 

「我明白了，請讓我參與協助！」

「蕾姆，你……」馬奇拿本想反對，但在對上女子堅定的目光時，又把正想說的話語吞回去。他知道當這名溫柔的女子露出這種眼神時，不管怎樣也無法再說服她。他深深嘆了一口氣：「明白了，我也必須參與這個行動，確保一切執行無誤。」

「真的？你可別後悔了哦～前途無限的馬奇拿士官！」

「就因為關係到前途，才不能放手讓納基你亂來吧。」

 

說到這裡，黑髮武官也對上了隊長的目光。

 

「謝謝你，馬奇拿士官。」

 

聽見對方以平輩的方式與自己說話，一絲難以形容的情感流過馬奇拿的心底，他點一點頭，又再移開目光。

 

在小風波解決後，趁著三人仍在爭論幽會之事。

 

暮雨回頭步向在實驗台上昏睡的卡茨薩，在他身旁低聲細語：「這世界不是充滿很多令人期待的事嗎？你就好好留意一下啊……笨蛋變態眼鏡。」


	42. Chapter 42

Walk along your fragments Ch.42

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

事情在出奇不意的情況下敗露，反而令行動變得更順暢。馬奇拿雖對納基的不當行徑有微言，他亦很清楚諜報部的戰果涉及各種手段，而且……從舊時代就認識的人，已經沒有多少個仍然在世，留下來的人們總會多一份莫名的信任。

 

「新的候補生都不知道這密室，所以這裡反而成為了那個時代的回憶。卡茨薩主任和納基你也經常在外面，每當感寂寞的時候，我就會來這裡。」四人一邊整理實驗室的器材和文件，蕾姆一邊解說自己和馬奇拿出現在這裡的原因：「有時看著學生們就會不自覺想起以前的日子，然後心裡就會湧起各種感觸呢。」

 

「所以那天我回來調查卡茨薩的筆記時才會撞見妳嗎？」

 

「本來只有我一人，但有一次被馬奇拿尾隨發現，就變成兩個人的秘密場所了。」

「什麼？馬奇拿你的跟蹤技術太菜了吧？」

馬奇拿一臉不甘的反駁：「我只是擔心蕾姆，別拿我和你這種經驗豐富的諜報員比！」

「呵呵……」看著二人爭論的蕾姆在一旁輕輕偷笑。

 

在暮雨眼中，面前的三名武官彷彿一下子都變回年少的候補生了。他知道作為武官的三人一定已經成為獨當一面的大人，與此同時，他們也在努力留住某些一去不返的回憶。

 

碧色的雙眸環視著這個令人懷念的小房間，除了部分儀器移動過外，一切都沒有改變。不管是有點老舊的磚牆、沾著灰塵的壁燈還有桌子上的被冬貝利留下的刀痕。已數不清有多少次從這實驗台上醒來，責罵這傢伙時的回音彷彿仍在耳邊迴盪……

 

「你這傢伙……應該沒想到自己也會昏死在實驗台上讓我們一起圍觀吧。」

 

暮雨打量著卡茨薩的睡臉，大概是因為氣溫回暖，他的臉色似乎稍為好轉。

 

「聽你們說著卡茨薩主任９年來的研究，不管怎樣還是覺得很驚人啊。」蕾姆雙手合十，充滿好奇的望著這名變態研究員留下的器材：「比如說這儀器可以從特定物件提取記憶，轉化為影像……主任一定是從現役年代已在研究這些技術吧？」

 

「後來還強行提取自己的夢境，以至用自己的生命力製造出另一個『活人』嗎……」馬加拿邊說邊扶額，表情一直離不開矛盾：「當所有人都還在努力適應沒有水晶的生活時，他已經比我們走遠很多了。但我還是無法認同這種不顧後果的作風……」

 

「你不需要認同他的作風，只要以你的身份作出選擇就好。」暮雨回頭直視已長大成人的前優等生，說出當時作為隊長沒能對他說的話：「這傢伙從候補生時期已在研究反抗水晶的方法，他多年來鑽研的知識一定能在這個世界派上用場。但如你所見，他一天到晚都只想著我的事，今後還真的需要你幫忙，讓他真正為自己而活。」

 

「隊長……」

「讓適當的人發揮最佳作用是上位者的職責，儘管他人的行徑總是未如想像。」

「明白了，我會銘記於心的。」

 

馬奇拿的繃緊的表情稍為緩和，畢竟以往作為候補生的他，一直都被軍令部視作棋子，太多包袱令他無法像零組的同學般坦率，連與隊長起衝突的機會也沒有。到今天得到隊長發自真心的指導，有一刻很希望一切可以回頭重來。

 

「好吧，要開始幹活了。」納基拍一拍黑髮武官的背部，彷彿要阻止他胡思亂想：「如剛才所說，我們要啟動角落的這部儀器。由於還不知道儀器的主人何時會醒，也不知他的身體何時會惡化，我們只有一起從他留下的筆記中找辦法了！」

 

卡茨薩留在魔導院的那部儀器的確無法移動，那東西看起來就像是一個圓形地台，以金屬支架緊緊的鑲在石磚上。那個大小勉強夠站兩名成年人，從敲擊的聲響聽來是一種實心的物料，應該相當重。儀器底部伸出很多電線，錯綜複雜地連接著一塊看似是控制面版的東西。

 

「我們得以這面版向儀器提供指令，不過……嗯。」納基看著面版上近三十個按鍵，笑容中略現困惑：「相信當時卡茨薩也研究了很長時間，才得出能將生命連接到暮雨士官的『初形』的公式吧？而現在我們則需要把一切還原的公式。」

 

暮雨拿著被平分到自己手上的筆記，深嘆一口氣：「要是我也分得這傢伙的知識就好了。」

「我們一起加油吧！」蕾姆在原地坐下來開始翻閱文件：「有點像候補生的分組課題呢。」

納基苦笑著附和：「還要是最悶人的學術題。」

「明明你在竊取機密的任務做得超起勁……」

 

就這樣，以前完全無法扯在一起的四人組開始了這個徹底超出認知的課題。有時他們會同時安靜，埋頭研究，有時會作出毫無關係的吐槽，有時會互相爭論對筆記的理解。在暮雨眼中看來，這可是極其不可思議的景象，同時也是非常珍貴的感受，珍貴到令大家都暫時忘卻令人悲傷的目的。

 

不知忙了多久，四個人開始輪流休息，當輪到暮雨離開實驗室小休時，已經是午夜了。

 

最後因為想到陽台吹吹晚風，就抱著冬貝利一起過去。

 

陽台看起來一切如舊，從上面眺望的景色也和9年前沒大分別，從候補生的年代他就經常來這裡，是個很適合獨自整理思緒的地方。

 

『我和暮雨君的關係啊……就是朋友以上、戀人以上、家人以上……！』

 

「真拿那傢伙沒法，你說是吧？冬貝利。」以前覺得非常肉麻的表白，到現在已經找不著任何吐槽的餘地了，因為卡茨薩已用他所有的時間證明這份心意。

 

「……」

「既然成年人都如此任性了，冬貝利…你也去走屬於你自己的路吧。」

「……」

「謝謝你一直陪伴著我和那傢伙，不管如何，都是真確存在過的寶貴時光。」

 

小怪物輕輕靠在主人身上，感受主人的體溫、心跳和呼吸的起伏……為了再一次將這份感覺刻進記得。說起來……當初冬貝利會看卡茨薩不順眼，可能是因為早已知道自己贏不過這他，儘管那只是區區……生命短暫的人類。

 

所以，牠只希望自己能將暮雨的一切記得比人類的一生更長久。

 

不遠處傳來引擎聲響，飛空艇從發著所緩緩升起，看來是夜間任務的部隊。這聲音聽起來很令人懷念，記得在路西支援任務的前，自己也是一個人站在這裡，看著魔導院熟悉的風景，看著飛空艇升降。

 

－－我即將會從這世上消失了。

 

那時候還在咀嚼這個事實，還有咀嚼自己的心情。而現在自己又再回到這裡，再次面對自己即將消失的現實。看似是一樣的境況，實際上又很不一樣……

 

「暮雨隊長果然在這裡嗎？」

 

背後傳來一把女聲，一回頭就看見蕾姆在步近。

 

「是蕾姆嗎？我也差不多該回去繼續了……」

「不，還可以再呆一會喔……馬奇拿說。」女武官笑著從石櫈上坐下：「真是不好意思，雖然他表面是這種態度，馬奇拿還是非常尊敬隊長您的。」

暮雨和冬貝利在另一張石櫈坐下：「明天還要上課吧？真是辛苦你們了。」

女武官笑著搖頭：「不會，我不後悔。而且心裡好像有什麼釋懷了……」

「妳說釋懷？」

「我曾和零組的大家說過，要是戰爭完結了，一定也能看到隊長您的笑容。」

「我的笑容？妳真的有那麼想看到嗎……」暮雨沒想過以前會有學生對自己懷著這種想法。

「嗯，卡茨薩也是看著隊長年少時一起歡笑的影像，一路走過來吧？」

「是嗎……」暮雨微笑著，仰望頭上壯麗的繁星。

 

腦內閃過往日和卡茨薩的種種回憶。說起來，那傢伙在大部分時間都對自己笑著，是因為在自己身旁真的感到高興吧？想到這裡，暮雨也同時站起來。

 

「我們回去實驗室吧。」

「嗯！」

 

想快點回到他的身旁，想再看見他的笑臉。

為此而充滿幹勁的自己，好像終於明白那個瘋狂傢伙的心情了……

  
  


 


	43. Chapter 43

Walk along your fragments Ch.43

1\. 原作故事完結後的世界  
2\. 人造生命體設定

◇ 文 : Ayasei @ 野生暗黑文青

 

七嘴八舌的談話聲不絕於耳，有時在討論學術，有時在閒聊，有時在爭吵。  
說是候補生，還都是洗不去乳臭，一個個都如此孩子氣。

不過也沒所謂吧，本來就是十多歲的孩子。

『暮雨君沒必要刻意裝成大人的樣子，就老實享受孩子氣的時光吧。』

在卡茨薩意識到時，自己已在對面前的人說起話來。  
面前是一名束紫色短髮的少年，身穿候補生的制服，披著三組的紫色圍巾。

而身處的地方是……武裝研究所。

『被稱為死神的我，擁有保護珍視之物的力量。』背後傳來少年的聲音，披著藍色圍巾的暮雨站在大型桌子的另一端：『無論如何，我也會把你重要的親人救出來。』

『暮雨君……』

當卡茨薩站起來想接近對方，背後又傳來同一人的聲音。

『世上的一切真實都會隨死亡而沈沒到黑暗中，朱雀四天王也好…冰劍之死神也好……』另一個暮雨出現在另一張桌子旁，臉上帶著燒傷的痕跡，眼內籠罩著深不見底的冰冷暗影。

『我不會讓暮雨君的一切被埋沒在黑暗中……』

正要叫住那名帶著傷痕的少年，背後又傳來他變得更沈穩的聲線。

『現在這個我，唯一能守護一切的方法……就只有召喚秘匿大軍神。』

戴著面具，作裝官打扮的暮雨出現在身後，就在咫尺間的距離。

『暮雨君！』卡茨薩變成了二十多歲時的模樣，將面前的青年緊緊抱住。  
『……』懷裡的人沒有說話，也沒有移動半分，感覺仍像隨時就會消失似的。  
『我不想忘記你……不想忘記你啊！』

印象中，好像從沒對著暮雨顯露這樣子的情感。  
對了……這樣的說話，直到對方死去後才真正說出口……

因為，在他死去同時，自己也忘記了為他而笑的感覺。

『結果我還是沒能守護你嗎？』懷裡的青年語帶嘆息。  
『不，暮雨君做得很好…我還活得好好的……』  
『可是，你的明天還是連同這條命一起……葬送了。』

聞言，卡茨薩鬆開雙手，帶著困惑的表情望著這雙翡翠色的瞳仁。

『不是！暮雨君，這一切都是我真心希望的……』  
『真是令人傷腦筋的傢伙。』紫髮的武官脫下面具，那張完好的臉露出一副像已衝破一切的笑容：『我會等你，一直等到重遇那天……所以，你這蠢材別急著去死啊！』

『……！』

  
最後叱喝的聲音，令卡茨薩猛然驚醒。  
他張開眼，感覺自己正躺著，這張床明顯不太舒服，空氣也有點侷促。

周圍好像有點吵，有幾個人在旁邊不知在爭論些什麼……

「這張圖填色的部分，應該就是設定模式的按鍵吧？」  
「納基你肯定？這張圖畫得很抽象啊……」  
「馬奇拿太死腦筋了，一點想像力也沒有。」  
「我只是覺得靠想像判斷太不安全了，這可是人命尤關的事。」  
「好啦，你們別又吵起來了……」  
「蕾姆說得沒錯，我們再整合下有共通點的資料吧。」  
「不好意思……暮雨隊長。」  
「馬奇拿晉升後，真的要改改容易急躁的性格了～」  
「納基，你的說話方式愈來愈像卡茨薩了，真的好學不學……」  
「咦…有嗎？暮雨士官。」

從這些人們的對話中，卡茨薩大概已理解狀況了。  
他無力地一笑，拖著疲倦的嗓音開口：「真是人齊啦……」

「你終於醒了？」暮雨是第一個回頭衝向身旁的人。  
「好開心喔，暮雨君…看來很擔心我的樣子……」  
「你還敢說？」紫髮青年正想毆對方一拳，但拳頭停頓在那張蒼白的臉上一公分的距離，最後只是輕輕一碰：「你這次真是糗大了，眼鏡變態。」  
「哎呀…暮雨君這張充滿困擾的臉也很好看啦……」

「噗！」在後面聽著的納基忍不住笑，身旁的兩名同輩都在無聲地責怪他不認真。然後他在接觸到暮雨的目光後，才回復平常微笑的樣子：「看來卡茨薩的腦子還算正常運轉中。」  
「的確。」暮雨回頭，注視著實驗台上的男子：「你醒來就好，卡茨薩……這個實驗已經到極限了，告訴我們吧，回復原狀的指令到底在哪裡？」  
「你們…翻了這麼多資料嗎？真不簡單…虧你們能看得懂……」  
「主任……其實我感到腦袋都快到極限了。」  
「對馬奇拿來說，會沾上這檔事…也夠破格了…哈哈……」

「你啊！」暮雨朝病弱的男子伸出手，五指插進洋蔥紫色的髮絲間：「讓後輩都賭上前途救你，這說得過去嗎？你現在唯一該做的就是交出指令的筆記。」  
「呵呵，我可無法交出筆記啊……」卡茨薩努力扯起不懷好意的笑容，並指著自己的腦袋：「因為…指令就只存在於……這裡。」  
納基以右手拳頭槌著左手掌心：「原來如此，真夠絕啊。」  
「我說過吧…我很清楚自己在做什麽，一切都是我一個人的任性。想當然，我是不可能會留下讓後來者亂來的線索吧？你們能推敲到這地步算是很強了……」  
「這種被作弄般的感覺真叫人不爽。」暮雨一臉拿對方沒法的樣子垂眼：「雖然也數不清多少次了。」  
「暮雨君……」沒戴眼鏡的卡茨薩注視著床邊的青年，努力聚焦他的容顏：「昨晚暮雨君對我說的事，是你真正的願望嗎？」

  
『既然如此，你能再幫我做一件事嗎？』  
『只要是暮雨君拜託…不管是什麼事都會幫你達成……絕不會食言喔……』  
『卡茨薩，我很喜歡現在這個世界。』  
『 真的……？』  
『對，喜歡得不得了……所以，你能幫我好好感受這世界的一切嗎？然後在重遇的那天，告訴那個「我」還有大家，這世界變得多有趣。』

  
儘管當時意識模糊，原來這傢伙還記得那段對話。

  
「沒錯。」暮雨幫對方戴上眼鏡，讓他真正對上自己的目光：「那是我真正的願望。」  
「真的不是為了救我才編出來的？」  
「那都是為了我自己。」暮雨回答得毫不猶豫：「是我希望能變成這樣子，卡茨薩。」

戴回眼鏡的研究員保持著原有姿勢，沈默不動，凝視著青年那雙像綠寶石般漂亮的眼眸，似在嘗試從中找出一絲動搖的痕跡，但最後似乎都不得要領。

「好吧，真拿你沒法……」卡茨薩笑起來，擺出一副寵溺的態度：「誰叫我誇下海口說絕不食言呢？但就算讓我再選一次，我也會作出相同的決定唷……所以我會親自打圓場的……」

「明白了，我們相信你。」納基識趣地拉過兩名武官同輩：「所以我們還是稍為迴避比較好吧？可不能打擾卡茨薩主任執行要務喔！」  
「……」蕾姆明白納基的意思，她望向自己的前隊長，似是欲言又止。  
「謝謝你們。」暮雨首先開口，儘管各種感受正從心底湧上，他還是露出作為教官的平靜表情：「能像這樣好好道別其實也不錯……看見你們如此可靠的模樣，也沒什麼好遺憾了。你們要堅持自己的信念，好好走下去。」  
眼眶開始發熱的蕾姆深呼吸一口，報以發自內心的笑容：「我們一定會…度過無悔無憾，值得自豪的人生，直到再次與隊長……還有大家相遇的那天！」

沒有消除亡者記憶的水晶，人類還是學會了笑著道別。

眼前的景像讓冬貝利感覺到一陣令人欲哭的暖意，牠無法形容這副冰涼的肉身是如何感覺到溫暖，也許這就是所謂發自內心的力量。就算不是人類，還是擁有這樣的一顆心。

「……」

冬貝利跟著三人走近門前，在離開前一刻又回望實驗室內的二人。

  
『不管如何，都是真確存在過的寶貴時光。』

  
這樣就好了。

他的體溫、他的心跳、他的呼吸……全部都記在心中，他的一切將會一直在心中存活，他的故事會一直在自己的同族間流傳。

這就是最美好的道別。

在三人都踏出暗門後，冬貝利也不動聲色地轉身離開這個房間。

  
  


暮雨目送著他們的背影，直到室內回復安靜，只留下二人沈默相對。在密不透風的空間，當沒有人說話時，整個空間就會安靜得連彼此的呼吸聲都能清楚聽見。

「我記得這種聲音……」卡茨薩從實驗台上坐起來，雙腳從床沿垂下：「是我最熟悉不過的聲音……原來就是我們二人的呼吸聲啊。」  
「沒想到還有機會和你呼吸這地方的空氣……」  
略顯虛軟的男子雙腳著地：「是啊，我們已經回到魔導院了……啊，對了！」  
「怎麼了？」

在暮雨準備扶住對方時，下秒已被緊緊抱住。

「歡迎回來，暮雨君。」  
「咦……」  
「我在你的墓前說好了，終有一天要迎接你…對你說一句『歡迎回來』的，暮雨君。」  
「……」

暮雨腦中閃過的生前看著剎那卿背影的畫面。  
在意識中斷前，魔導院的風景也確實從意識中一閃而過……

有一刻他以為自己回去了，有一個人一直站著守候……  
那個人一直在笑著，一如既往地笑著。

他還在等自己……  
然而……還來不及感受悲傷，生命卻已消逝。

「卡…茨薩……」

那時候被死亡中斷的感情，此刻突然洶湧而上。

抖顫的雙手繞到男子的後背上，抓住他後背的衣服，剛剛還如此平靜理性，此刻眼淚卻完全止不住，從眼框一直湧出，將對方的襯衣前襟也沾得濕透。

「歡迎回來…我一直都在等著你……」男子帶笑的聲音同時滲著抖顫的吸氣聲：「暮雨君…終於等到你回來了……歡迎回來啊……」  
「我……」暮雨想要開口，卻發現無法控制的抽泣已令他說不出任何話，他將臉埋在對方胸前，感受著對方全身的哆嗦還是彼此狂亂的心跳，無聲抽泣了良久。他嚥了一口，調整紊亂的呼吸，努力要說出話來：「我…回來了……卡茨薩，我…我回來了……」

  
這傢伙的確不會天真到要令亡者復生……  
他在喪失感之中掙扎了９年，不過是為了如此微小而純粹的一件事。

  
「太好了呢……暮雨君……」

這樣一來，如無主孤魂一樣在喪失感中飄蕩的內心，也終於找到著陸點了。

非常的悲傷，非常的難受……  
暖熱的眼淚完全不講道理，久久都未能停止。

在前所未有的強烈悲傷中，同時帶著那份……

充滿實感的幸福。

  
  
  
  


放晴的藍天帶著柔和的微風，紛飛的花瓣在寧靜的墓園無聲舞動。

墓碑前聚了幾個人和一隻小怪物，他們在草地上席地而坐，完全沒顧及自己身為教官的形象。墓碑前方放著他們的飲料，還有一堆照片。

「馬奇拿，恭喜升官！在墓地慶祝也有夠創新呢，期待你為沒趣的高層帶來新氣像唷。」研究主任用力拍著黑髮武官的肩膀，看來心情相當好。  
「謝謝你……主任。」馬奇拿看來還是不擅長應該卡茨薩：「話說在前頭，我對違規行為可是相當嚴格的，不管怎樣還請你盡量收斂一下。」  
「真是愛操心，你也看到我把暮雨君的眼珠好好安葬了吧？應該不會發生太令你害怕的事啦……而且我也答應過暮雨君嘛……」  
「放心吧，作為大家的偶像，我也會好好看著卡茨薩的！」  
剛升職的年輕武官已開始一臉胃痛：「這不是更令人擔心嗎？」  
「不論如何，卡茨薩主任即將會回歸魔導院的工作吧？」  
「是的，蕾姆。但要先待我和冬貝利回セトメ地區整頓下喔～」  
「你該不會又想溜掉吧？」納基攤一攤手，打趣地吐槽對方。  
「我只是去還清屁孩的債而已……而且現在暮雨君在這裡嘛。」  
「結果只有最後這句最令人放心。」馬奇拿嘆了一口氣，拿起放在草地上的照片：「原來你們還到過イングラム吃冰淇淋啊？還嫌不夠冷嗎？」  
「我想看暮雨君吃冰淇淋的樣子嘛，最近我正在研究如何將記憶轉化成動態影像呢！」  
女武官翻著連續幾張暮雨拿著冰淇淋的照片：「我也很久沒吃イングラム的冰淇淋了。」  
「是嗎？我下次給妳帶一些回來吧。」  
「納基你就認真工作吧，而且……蕾姆，下次休假我們一起去吃不就行了？」

  
冬貝利坐在墓碑旁邊，看著人類們在你一言我一語。  
雖然無法參與其中，牠仍不知不覺沈醉在美好的氛圍中。

如暮雨所期望，這世界變得愈來愈有趣。  
而即使無法再觸碰到最愛的主人，卻有種他從沒離開過的感覺。

牠決定要繼續跟著這個笨蛋研究員，直到他作為人類的生命終結。就因為這個人剛好和自己一樣，選擇沿著零落的碎片，鍥而不舍要將內心拼砌完整。

就像他們９年來都沿著那個人的碎片前進，最後終於找到圓滿的釋然。

  
  


（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Pixiv: http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1533054  
> Lofter: http://semi-umbra.lofter.com


End file.
